


Dangan Dangan Literature Club

by PetildaFan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!You play as Kaede Akamatsu, an Ultimate Pianist who recently joins an afterschool literature club. As the club's first female member, it's your job to help make sure this club is still successful after everyone graduates.But you're not alone in this fun journey. There's also the club's four members. Get ready to meet:Shuichi Saihara, a shy boy with a soft spot for mystery novels.K1-B0, a robot who has a dream of being human.Korekiyo Shinguji, a cultural enthusiast who spent years traveling around the world.And Kokichi Oma, the sassy club president with a mischievous streak.With a fun minigame built into the story, you get to choose which guy to spend time with. Will you write the way into each of their hearts?





	1. Day 1

It's an ordinary school day, just like any other day. I'm always surrounded by couples and groups of friends who walk to school together. I should really consider meeting someone someday...

"Hey Kaede, wait up!"

Well, there's already a great guy in my life. Shuichi Saihara, my neighbor and childhood friend. We used to walk to school together when we were still in elementary school, so we picked up on that habit when we started attending Hope's Peak Academy. So I stopped walking so I could meet up with him.

"Sorry I'm late," Shuichi apologized. "I overslept. But at least I was able to catch up."

"Only because I let you," I cheekily pointed out.

"Ah..." Shuichi muttered. He tugged down on the brim of his hat, hiding his eyes in the process. That's one of the things that makes him so endearing. He's the shy, awkward type who blushes a lot. He won't look at anyone in the eyes, not even me.

I laughed for a bit. "Don't worry about it," I reassured. "What's important is that you got up."

"Yeah..." Shuichi shyly agreed.

"Now come on, I don't want to be late for school," I encouraged.

We crossed the street together and made our way to Hope's Peak. As we got closer, I could see more and more Ultimates approaching the school as well. For those of you who don't know, Ultimates are people who excel at a specific skill, or talent as it's normally called. For example, I'm the Ultimate Pianist and Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective.

"Um, Kaede..." Shuichi said. "Have you thought about joining a club?"

"Not right now," I admitted. "I know I said I would join one this year, but things have been pretty hectic at home. There's a recital coming up and I spent a lot of time practicing for it."

That's entirely true. I became the Ultimate Pianist through a lot of hard work. I get that Shuichi worries about me too much, but the upcoming recital is a huge deal. I really can't waste any time attending a club.

"But what about after graduation?" Shuichi asked. "If you keep devoting yourself to your talent, you won't have any proper social skills. I'm worried about you becoming some kind of neet in a few years. You don't want that to happen, right? I can't keep worrying about you all the time."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine..." I replied. "I'll go over a few clubs after school today."

"Thanks," Shuichi said with a gentle smile.

Geez... That Ultimate Detective talent can be a bit annoying. I still can't believe I let myself give in to his 'demands'. Maybe seeing him get worried always makes me feel concerned about him.

* * *

Eventually I finished all of my classes for the day. As I packed my bag, I thought about what Shuichi said. He wanted me to check out some clubs, but where to start? Maybe I could stop by the music club first...

"Kaede?"

That voice surprised me. Shuichi must have entered the classroom as I was packing my bag. In fact, looking around now, I realized none of my classmates are here. How long was I zoning out?

"Shuichi?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet up with you, but I noticed you were still packing," Shuichi explained.

"You didn't really have to meet up with me," I pointed out. "You might end up late to your own club."

"Ah, that reminds me..." Shuichi suddenly said. "Could you...?"

"Could I what?" I asked.

"Could you...come to my club today?" Shuichi shyly asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Shuichi is the vice president of the school's Literature Club. It's no surprise that he would want to have one since he frequently reads mystery novels. And since he was the first one to show interest to the one who came up with the club, he ended up becoming the club's vice president. But I don't think I would do so well at that club. But why would he ask me to come? I'm not really interested in literature...

"Sorry, but I was already planning on stopping by the music club first," I finally admitted.

"What?!" Shuichi panicked. "But I told the others I would bring a new member! Keebo even made cupcakes! You have to come!"

Shuichi isn't an airhead at all. Despite his shy personality, he's always careful with his words. That's what makes him an Ultimate Detective: his careful eye and ability to negotiate. I guess I really don't have much of a choice if he's using those tactics.

"If you really want me to go, I'll at least stop by for a cupcake," I decided.

"Thank you," Shuichi replied, sounding relieved.

And that's how I ended up selling my soul for a cupcake.

* * *

I ended up following Shuichi to the third floor, where all the third-year students attend classes. When we arrived at a specific room, he swung the door open.

"Ah... Hey guys!" Shuichi called out, looking a bit shy. "I got a new member, like I promised."

"Geez, I never said I would actually join-" I started to say. But then I realized who the other members are.

"Welcome to the Literature Club," a boy with bandaged arms said. "You must be Kaede Akamatsu. It is quite a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you. But I must say, you appear to be nothing like what Shuichi has told us."

"Ugh... You seriously brought a girl?" a short purple-haired boy complained. "What a letdown!"

"Be nice!" a pale boy wearing metal shouted.

"Fine..." the short boy grumbled. He smiled. "Hiiiii... Welcome to the first-ever Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!"

I was at a loss for words. There are only guys in this club. I thought there would be at least some girls interested in literature.

"Can I help you?" the pale boy nervously asked. "You're looking at us funny."

"I am?" I asked. I looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Keebo, please show some tranquility around our newest member," the bandaged boy advised. "We must make her feel welcomed."

The pale boy, apparently Keebo, didn't respond. From what I could see, he looked a lot like a robot. I remember Shuichi saying someone named Keebo brought cupcakes. This must be him.

"So you already met Keebo," Shuichi said. "He's the Ultimate Robot." He gestured to the bandaged boy. "That's Korekiyo Shinguji, though we all just call him Kiyo."

"I am the Ultimate Anthropologist," Kiyo added. "And like I said earlier, it is an honor to meet you."

"Same here..." I nervously replied. I wasn't sure what to say about Kiyo. He looked intimidating, but maybe that's just his style. He still feels mysterious to me...

"The last one is Kokichi Oma," Shuichi continued. "He's the club president."

"I'm not just _a_ club president," the short boy, apparently Kokichi, corrected. "I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of this club!"

I already knew about Kokichi. We never really talked, but we were in the same class last year. He's a self-proclaimed liar with a mischievous side. He might look young, but he's in the same grade as me. I don't really know a lot about him since he lies a lot about his background.

"Well now that everyone's introduced, let's begin the club meeting!" Kokichi enthusiastically cheered.

"I was thinking the same thing," Shuichi agreed as he started rearranging the desks. "You can sit next to me, Kaede."

"I'll get the cupcakes," Keebo said.

"We cannot have cupcakes without a proper drink," Kiyo added. "Shall I prepare some tea?"

"'Course you can, Kiyo!" Kokichi happily answered. "Your teas are sooooo good!"

Eventually Shuichi finished arranging some decks to form a large table. Like he said, he saved a spot for me. Keebo and Kiyo walked over to a corner of the room, where Keebo grabbed a wrapped tray while Kiyo started taking something out of the room's closet. I wasn't really sure what I should do, so I sat next to Shuichi. Eventually Keebo walked over to the makeshift table with the tray.

"Oooohhhh.... What'd you bring this time, Kee-boy?" Kokichi eagerly asked.

"Just some delicacies from home," Keebo answered. He lifted the foil of the tray to reveal a dozen light blue cupcakes decorated to look like computer chips.

"Woooww!" Kokichi awed.

"Those look pretty detailed, Keebo," Shuichi complimented.

"Thanks, Shuichi," Keebo replied. "Now dig in!"

Shuichi picked up a cupcake, followed by Kokichi and me. While Shuichi already took a bite, I looked at the cupcake in my hand, wondering which angle is best to start. I also noticed Keebo was glancing at me. Is he waiting to see how I would react? I finally bit down. To my surprise, the entire cupcake itself was tastier than any other cupcake I ate. Is Keebo good at baking?

"This tastes delicious!" I complimented. "Thanks for bringing them in, Keebo!"

Keebo suddenly looked nervous. "Wh-What for...?" he stammered. "I only made them for the whole club..."

"But Shuichi said you made them for me," I recalled.

"Shuichi!" Keebo cried out as his face turned red. "You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

I sighed, giving up on Keebo's unusual logic. At that point, Kiyo returned to the table with a tea set. He placed a teacup in front of each of us before putting the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"You have a whole tea set in this classroom?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," Kiyo answered. "I received permission from this classroom's homeroom teacher to do so. After all, I was the one who showed the others the joy of sipping on delicious tea as you enjoy an exciting book."

"If you say so," I replied.

"Aw, don't get intimidated," Kokichi chimed in. "Kiyo's trying to impress you."

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked. "You know that is not true. We have always sipped on tea as we read."

"It's okay," I reassured. "Drinking tea as I read might not be something I normally do, but I don't mind trying something new."

"Thank you," Kiyo said. I wasn't sure if he was smiling due to the face mask he wore.

Kokichi smiled at me. "So what made you join the Literature Club?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how I should respond. He would probably hate it if I told him Shuichi dragged me over here...

"I didn't join any clubs, so Shuichi told me about this one," I finally answered.

"Aw, that's okay!" Kokichi happily said. "We'll make things comfortable for you. As the club's Ultimate Supreme Leader, it's my duty to make things fun and exciting for everyone!"

"That reminds me..." I remembered. "Why did you start your own club? Weren't you part of the school's debate club last year?"

"Nee-heehee, so you finally remembered," Kokichi laughed. "That club started getting waaaaay too much for me. Everyone's been heated arguments lately, so I quit. I'd rather sit back, relax, and actually enjoy a club for once." He grinned. "Besides, it's my chance to prove to others that manga is a part of literature!"

"You like manga?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't?!" Kokichi happily asked in response. "Manga is great! Using poison to turn a teenager into a kid, or making a monster rampage through the city... Seriously...what kind of brain do you need to make such ingenuous plots?"

"Don't mind Kokichi," Shuichi said. "He's a good club president, but he tends to be a little too obsessed with manga."

Kiyo nodded in agreement. "Stop it, you guys!" Kokichi whined. "I'm the club's Ultimate Supreme Leader! If I say manga is literature, then it's tooootally literature!"

"Is that why there aren't a lot of people in this club?" I guessed.

"Nuh-uh!" Kokichi protested. "It's hard starting a new club! Not everyone can be die-hard literature fans like me and Shumai."

"Shumai?" I repeated.

"That's what he calls me..." Shuichi reveled, looking uncomfortable about the nickname.

"Anyways, it can be way too tiresome to put in all the effort to make things interesting for every club meeting," Kokichi continued. "But not for me! I've got the passion and energy to push forward! That's why I want this club to continue ever after we all graduate. Right, guys?"

"Sure..." Shuichi muttered.

"It will be an honor to help out," Kiyo added.

"Anything for my friends," Keebo happily said.

These four guys are all completely different, but they're interested in the same goal. Kokichi must have had a hard time convincing them to join. Maybe that's why they were eager to find a new member to join. But I really don't think I can keep up with that same enthusiasm for literature...

"So, Kaede... What do you enjoy reading?" Kiyo asked.

I didn't answer right away. With all the time spent practicing a new song, I never really have time to casually read...

"...Sheet music," I confessed.

"So you are a musician rather than a reader," Kiyo concluded.

"You could say that," I confessed. "What about you, Kiyo?"

Kiyo thought for a while as he traced the rim of his teacup with his finger. "As the Ultimate Anthropologist, I travel all over the world as part of my studies. Therefore, I have come across various readings from different cultures. It is that kind of literature I enjoy the most."

Kiyo continued talking, clearly passionate about his hobbies. It's clear that he enjoys visiting other countries.

"Of course, I mostly prefer history books," Kiyo continued. "It is quite amazing to learn about so many different countries and their historical backgrounds. Some cultures even have drastically different traditions compared to the ones back home. In fact, that is why I have been reading about American culture lately."

"That's good..." I muttered, not really following along. It kind of feels like Kiyo might have an easier time explaining this to a rock...

"You like reading about American culture?" Kokichi asked, surprised. "I wouldn't have known you're a fan of it."

"It is not just American culture," Kiyo told Kokichi. "If you were paying attention, you would have heard about how I am a fan of all different types of culture. It is rather interesting to learn about all different kinds of historical backgrounds."

"I prefer to read something to my liking..." Keebo confessed.

"Oh?" Kiyo questioned. "And what is that?"

Keebo's face went red again. "It's...nothing really important..." he muttered.

"Don't you like writing in morse code?" Kokichi asked.

"What?!" Keebo panicked. "That's robophobic! I'm capable of writing proper words!"

"Oh, so that scrap of paper I found after our last meeting wasn't your work," Kokichi assumed. "I think it was called-"

"Stop that!" Keebo interrupted. "You have no right looking through my belongings!"

"Whatever you say, Kee-boy," Kokichi teased.

"Don't listen to Kokichi," Shuichi said. "Between your cupcakes and writings, everything you do makes you unique."

"Thanks, Shuichi," Keebo gratefully replied. "I'm glad you appreciate my work."

"Keebo, you like writing?" I asked.

"It's a small hobby of mine," Keebo sheepishly admitted.

"It's still impressive," I commented. "Could you show us things you write?"

"I-I don't think I can..." Keebo stammered. "It's pretty embarrassing..."

"It is alright, Keebo," Kiyo reassured. "If you do not wish to share your writings, it would be best to wait until you are ready at a more comfortable time. Regardless, I can already tell you have already crafted a number of soon-to-be masterpieces."

"Oh, I get it," Kokichi said. "You've written a few things down too, huh, Kiyo? Maybe you can show us your work to motivate Kee-boy."

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked, alarmed. It looks like he's not ready to share, either.

"So we're not going to check out each other's writings?" Shuichi asked. He sounded disappointed.

We ended up sitting in silence for a while. For a literature club, it doesn't look like it's very motivational-

"O-Omigod, you guys!" Kokichi suddenly blurted out. "I just had a suuuper fun idea! What if we write stuff when we all get home? Then, during our next meeting, we can all exchange our writings. We can all see what we like to write about and no one will get singled out."

Shuichi was the only one who liked the idea. "That's a great idea," he told Kokichi. "Especially since it will help introduce Kaede to the others."

"No duh!" Kokichi happily replied. "It's gonna be a totally-not-boring-but-super-fun trust-building exercise for all of us!"

"W-Wait a minute!" I called out. "I appreciate the effort, but there's still one problem."

"What is it?" Kokichi asked.

Realizing I didn't have any other choice, I came clean with what's been bugging me. "I never really said I would join!" I blurted out. "Shuichi convinced me to visit, but I was going to stop by the music club-"

I stopped speaking when I saw the four guys. They all looked surprised at my sudden outburst. I was unable to finish my sentence. All four of them looked equally heartbroken. Were they that desperate for new club members? I guess I really don't have any other choice...

"Alright, you convinced me," I eventually said. "I'll join the Literature Club."

"Thanks, Kaede," Shuichi said, looking happier than usual.

"You nearly gave me quite a fright," Kiyo admitted.

"It would have been disappointing if you only came for the cupcakes," Keebo added.

"Then it's official!" Kokichi cheered. "Welcome to the Literature Club, Kaede Akamatsu!"

"Thanks...I guess," I replied.

"Well, I guess that concludes today's meeting," Kokichi said. "Now you all better remember tonight's assignment. Write something for the next meeting for a super-duper fun writing exchange game!" He looked back at me. "And who knows? Maybe you'll find new things about each other..." He winked as he grinned.

Could I really impress Kokichi with my writing? I mean, it looks like he put so much effort into this club.

As I helped the guys clean up the room, Shuichi walked over to me. "Do you want to walk home together?" he asked.

"Of course," I happily answered. We stopped walking home together because he was always staying after school for clubs. But now that we're both in a club, we can walk home together again.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the other guys, I left the clubroom with Shuichi and headed back to our homes. As we walked, I thought about the four guys in the club. Shuichi, Keebo, Kiyo, and Kokichi... Will I be able to fit in with the other guys in this literature club? Maybe I'll be able to grow closer to one of them...

But first, I need to focus on tonight's assignment. There's just one question I need to figure out: what should I write about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you guys come in! With a special voting system integrated into the story, choose a word that would fit best with one of the four male club members. But vote wisely, because like the original DDLC game, only the first twenty words will be accepted.
> 
> Happy voting!


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede returns to the Literature Club, hoping her poem is enough to impress the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/20  
> Shuichi: sky, depression, truth  
> Keebo:  
> Kiyo: essence, bittersweet, infinity, mystery  
> Kokichi: lies, smoke
> 
> Poem Winner: Kiyo

Another day of classes came and went. But instead of heading back home like I used to do, I went over to the Literature Club. And as soon as I arrived, I was instantly greeted by a familiar Ultimate Supreme Leader.

"Welcome back, Kaede!" Kokichi said with a huge grin. "What a relief you didn't ditch us! Nee-heehee…"

"I wasn't thinking about ditching the club," I reassured. "I still want to keep my word about attending."

The others approached me, which could only mean I was the last one to arrive. "I am glad to see you kept your word, Kaede," Kiyo said. "But I truly hope this commitment is not overwhelming for you, especially for a musician like yourself."

"We should at least give her effort for joining," Keebo pointed out. "Shuichi told me she never joined any clubs since she came to Hope's Peak." He looked over at me. "It's an honor for you to join."

"Well Shuichi deserves some credit," I recalled. "He wanted me to join."

"I really don't mind who joins," Kokichi sighed. "But she better not say anything bad about manga! It's the best kind of literature in the world!"

"It's alright, everyone," Shuichi reassured. "Once Kaede is dedicated to something, she always follows through. That kind of behavior is what made her the Ultimate Pianist in the first place. She also helps me out whenever I need help."

"What a reliable girl," Kiyo complimented.

"Shuichi, that's because we've been friends for a long time," I replied. "Even your uncle and step-aunt don't mind my frequent visits."

Shuichi didn't say anything as he shyly tugged down on the brim of his hat. "So you two are rather close friends," Kiyo chimed in. "What a wonderful bond you share."

"That doesn't mean you can't become friends with Kaede," Shuichi suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kiyo questioned. "Weren't you the one who calls Kaede-"

"Okay, I get it!" Shuichi blurted out, his face turning red. Did he sound...angry with that outburst? ...Or is it just my imagination?

"Are you okay, Shuichi?" I asked.

"Oh, ah... I'm alright..." Shuichi muttered. "I...just remember Kiyo brought something for you..."

"Really?" I asked. "For me?"

"It is nothing much," Kiyo explained. "Just a book I picked up in preparation for one of my travels a few years ago."

"So what is it?" I asked.

Kiyo reached into his bag and took out an old-looking book. "It is called Chrónica del Perú," he continued as he gave the book to me. "It was published by the Spanish conquer Pedro Cieza de León in 1553. But this book only details the first volume of his chronicles, so it is quite a short writing. And who knows? Perhaps we can even discuss the material on club days."

I wasn't sure what to say. Kiyo went out of his way to give me a book about Peru. Maybe this could be good leisure reading for me...

"Thanks," I said. "I'll read this in my spare time."

"Wonderful," Kiyo praised. "I look forward to discussing it with you."

Now that things were in order, I was expecting Kokichi to start off today's meeting. But it didn't look like it was happening. Shuichi and Kokichi were discussing something about a festival, Kiyo was reading another book he brought with him, while Keebo was searching for something in the closet. Maybe this is typical club stuff...

But enough with siting around. I'm a bit curious about Kiyo, but I would hate to disturb him as he reads.

I caught a glimpse of what he was reading. It looked like a second copy of Chrónica del Perú. He's also on the first few pages. Maybe I should just let him be-

"May I help you?" Kiyo unexpectedly asked.

I flinched a bit. "You noticed I was...?" My voice trailed off, unable to finish my question.

"No, it is alright," Kiyo reassured. "I was already occupied with my reading, so it was no bother. Although in more specific terms, I was re-reading."

"That's the book you gave me," I pointed out.

Kiyo nodded in response. "I have already read the entirety of this book, so I simply wanted to revisit a few favorite chapters."

"But how come you have two copies of the same book?" I asked.

"Because I believe the best way to share interests is through firsthand experiences," Kiyo answered. "Therefore, when I purchased a copy of Chrónica del Perú, I also purchased a second copy as a conversation starter."

"Good idea," I complimented. "I'll definitely check out the book now."

I never knew Kiyo was the considerate type. He must have experience with sharing his interests with others.

"But I must warn you: this book is quite addictive," Kiyo warned. "Once you start reading, you might have a hard time finding a stopping point. It is an overall enjoyable experience."

"So what's it about?" I asked.

"Basically, it details the author's adventures in Peru," Kiyo explained. "The first book of his series, titled Primera Parte, was the only book he himself published. He died the following year, leaving the rest of his works unpublished. It wasn't until over 300 years later when translators and historians published the other three books, although it took quite a while for the third book was recovered in a Vatican library."

I was amazed. I knew Kiyo is the Ultimate Anthropologist, but I didn't know he was that knowledgeable in ancient books.

"Forgive me for the lengthy description," Kiyo apologized. "As part of my talent, I have done countless research on different cultures all over the world. Chrónica del Perú is merely part of that research. I also enjoy reading about folklore and myths, especially ones originated in Indonesia and Greece. Are you not a fan in those things?"

"No, it's not that," I explained. "I read about mythology in class, but I'm not that big of a fan."

"I see..." Kiyo muttered. "Then perhaps you might change your mind within a few days. You see, nowadays movie directors and producers use these classical forms of literature as an inspiration for their works. But they claim the original source material to be 'boring', so they glamorize it with false narratives to make it appear more exciting to moviegoers. As a result, the falsified narration is more iconic to the public with a high chance of the original writings to be forgotten. My studies allow me to uncover these writings, so it is my desire to spread word of the original material rather than the exaggerated and false tales of movies. That is the beauty of these tales from humanity's past: being able to learn about true, historical events the way they were meant to be told."

"I never really thought of it like that..." I realized. "What you said sounds pretty interesting."

"It is," Kiyo agreed. "This is why I prefer the original source material over movie adaptations. The writers think they can make history exciting by including fictitious subplots so they can include big-name actors to draw in more sales. It is those scenes people tend to remember more, therefore people such as myself tend to find the adaptations rather stale. This drawback leads to history getting muddled with every generation, eventually leading to false historical events being told decades into the future. I only wish to preserve the original historic context so it is never forgotten."

"So that's the kind of reading you like," I commented. "You should tell others about it."

"If only it were that easy," Kiyo sighed. "Not a lot of people are willing to listen. They are more drawn to the glorified retellings, seeing the original retellings as bland and uninteresting."

"That won't be a problem for me," I said. "I understand how this is interesting to you. In fact, what you said motivated me to start reading that book."

"Oh? Already?" Kiyo asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Let me just get it and we can read together." I pulled the book out from my bag. "Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

"Certainly," Kiyo replied. "I feel perfectly comfortable with reading among shared company."

With our positions arranged, I opened my book and started reading. I quickly understood what Kiyo likes about reading in company. I can feel his presence next to me as I read, but I didn't mind. In fact, it's a comfortable experience.

As for the book, it's just like what Kiyo said about it documenting the author's travels in Peru. The prologue even explains that he was inspired to write about the series so he would be the first to document the country's history firsthand. It was surprisingly interesting to read and I found myself being unable to find a stopping point.

"Hey, Kiyo..." I said after a while. "This might sound sudden, but...I'm glad you gave this book to me."

"Already?" Kiyo questioned. "Why would you say that so soon?"

"Well, because this book is a fun read," I explained. "The way the author describes his conquest makes it seem like I'm there as well. Kind of like...a realistic time-traveling story."

"That is the whole point of these books," Kiyo said. "It takes you away to the past, serving as a reflection of events from long ago. You see, Kaede... That is why I wish to preserve that history. It is that raw, untampered beauty I find so appealing."

"I can tell," I commented. "But my issue is the large number of typos."

"That is no surprise," Kiyo said. "The original text was in Spanish, so this is a rough translation-"

Suddenly Shuichi walked over to us. "Sorry for interrupting you, but Kokichi wants share wri-" He paused. "What were you two doing?"

"Kiyo was showing me one of his favorite books," I answered.

"Ah... You were?" Shuichi muttered. "Well can you hurry up? We might not have enough time if we wait too long."

What's going on with Shuichi? I noticed he was glaring at Kiyo as he walked back to Kokichi. Maybe it's just my imagination...

"Is it alright if I read a bit more tonight?" I asked Kiyo.

"I do not mind at all," Kiyo answered. "After all, I have already read this book before. It would be quite refreshing to see what your thought are on the first two chapters."

"Thanks!" I happily replied. I made a mental note of where I left off as I put the book back in my bag.

* * *

"Yes, everyone's still here!" Kokichi cheered. "Did you all remember to do some writing last night?"

"I did," I answered. I could feel my body tense up. I can't believe I agreed to do this yesterday. I had a hard time finding inspiration, so I ended up writing a rushed poem with random words.

"Time to being the super-fun writing exchange!" Kokichi cheered again. "Everyone grab a partner and exchange!"

"You don't have to sound that enthusiastic..." Shuichi muttered.

Shuichi took out what looked like a writing journal, Kokichi had a cheap notepad, Kiyo wrote something on what looked like parchment, and Keebo was...printing a sheet of paper from his mouth? All I did was write my poem on a sheet of loose leaf. So now that we have our writings out, who should I show mine to?

After a bit of thought, I decided to go with Shuichi first. He's my closest friend, so I feel more comfortable sharing with him first. I showed my poem to him and he carefully read it.

"This is a surprisingly good poem," Shuichi complimented. "Are you sure this is your first time writing?"

"It is," I answered. "But I thought it wouldn't be good since I'm more of a piano player than a writer."

"I suppose that's true," Shuichi agreed. "But that's why I was a bit surprised. I actually thought you wouldn't take this club seriously, or you would end up ditching us for the music club. He smiled shyly at me. "But I'm really happy knowing you did stick around. It's nice to know we're still close after all these years."

"Of course," I happily said. "I'm still new to this environment, but I won't break my promise."

"Yeah..." Shuichi muttered. "Your promise..."

"So... When can I see what you wrote?" I asked.

"Ah, right..." Shuichi realized.

I know Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective, but I'm not fully sure if he understands my motive. I really can't deny that he's why I joined. It does mean so much to him.

"I can tell you seem nervous about this," Shuichi continued. "But don't worry. As the club's vice president, I'll make sure you have fun here."

"Okay," I replied. "So can you show me what you wrote?"

"Sure," Shuichi answered. He showed me his writing journal. "But I'm not good at writing, either."

"I'll be the judge of that," I jokingly said.

You there...why?  
Why are you smiling like that...?  
Why are you still trying to get me to obey?  
Why, you stupid, stupid shitheads?!  
Why are you only thinking about yourselves?!  
If you had just been less selfish,  
Things would have been so much simple...  
Why...?  
Why do you do this?

I reread what appeared to be a poem, confused with how short it was. But my main concern was what kind of poem it is.

"What inspired you to write this?" I asked.

"Ah, well... I haven't been feeling...stable lately," Shuichi admitted. "I wrote that up this morning as a way of venting. It's a way for me to channel my inner frustrations."

"It sounds like you're describing someone who's controlling," I commented.

"Yeah... You could say that..." Shuichi muttered. "Sometimes it feels like there's not a lot of control left in this world. The higher ups think they can manipulate our minds to force us to obey, but I refuse to stoop down to their intelligence. I'm far more better than that. I want to make a difference by changing their minds and making them realize the error of their ways. In short, I kind of feel like the only sane person in this stupid, messed-up world."

"It's still a good poem," I complimented. "It kind of sounds like something you would say...I think."

"R-Really...?" Shuichi stammered.

"Yeah," I answered. "You're always questioning things with that careful eye of yours."

Shuichi shyly chuckled. "Right..." he muttered. "That's what makes me the Ultimate Detective..."

"Anyway, thanks for showing me your writing," I said as I handed his writing journal back to him.

"You're welcome..." Shuichi replied. "But I won't be in a hurry next time. It's going to be much better than this."

"I look forward to it!" I cheerfully said.

Next I exchanged my poem with Keebo. But as he read it over, I noticed he didn't look too happy...

"This is...nice..." Keebo finally said.

"You don't like it?" I sadly asked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Keebo nervously blurted out. "I can't really find the right words to describe it! I'm so sorry!"

"It's still my first poem," I pointed out. "We all have a starting point."

"That's true," Keebo agreed. "But I'm still proud of my first writing piece. But I'm sure you'll still improve with each day."

"Well, to each their own," I said with a shrug.

"Then I guess I should share mine," Keebo said. "But please go easy. It's not one of my better works..."

What a lovely flower she is.  
Her golden hair shines as bright as her eyes.  
I wish for her to see me like she sees all her admirers.  
I love her with all my heart.

"Wh-What do you think?" Keebo asked.

"It's cute," I complimented. "Did you write this for someone?"

"It's for a girl in my class..." Keebo nervously admitted. "It's a literal translation of my thoughts from binary code. Normally when I talk to her, my brain glitches and I can't find the right words to confess my feelings. I just wish I could tell her directly..."

"But isn't the whole point of writing for anyone to express themselves?" I pointed out. "If you show this to the girl, I'm sure she'll love it."

Keebo blushed even harder. "Thank you!" he blurted out. "Your words mean so much to me! I'll take that advice to heart! I even described what I like about her to let her know how much I lo-lo-lo-love her!"

"You really like her hair and eyes?" I asked.

"And her heart!" Keebo proudly revealed. "I love her so, very much!"

"Then there's no way she can turn you down," I encouraged. "Go for it!"

"Thank you!" Keebo cried out. "I'll... I'll do my best to win her over!"

I went over to Kiyo next. Surprisingly, he was staring at my poem pretty intently. After what felt like a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"My goodness," Kiyo said. "I have never seen anything like this before. This is truly exceptional."

"It's that good?" I asked.

"Better than good," Kiyo continued. "Other people may not understand this type of writing, but I surely do. Such wonderful penmanship. So tell me: what was your previous writing experience? The way you wrote out each letter seems to indicate this is not your first experience at poetry."

I could feel my face getting warm for some reason. "But this is actually my first time writing poetry..."

Kiyo's gaze switched between me and my poem. "Are you sure?" he asked after a while. "This feels like a true masterpiece." He carefully examined my poem. "No wonder I thought it was a professional work of art. Beginner writers tend to have specific habits when they start off. In fact, I was once like that when I began writing in my spare time. Therefore, I can tell when new writers try to create a writing style that is unique to them. In other words, when they wish to write about something, they try to incorporate it into their own personal style. But this causes both the style and story to become incredibly weak." It looked like he was smiling, but I couldn't really tell because of his mask. "Of course, it is not like you can blame the writer. Skills and techniques are very crucial for writing. Getting both aspects to corporate is a difficult task. It might take some time, but it will be worth it when you have your heart set in stone. I certainly hope everyone else in the club also gives you valuable feedback."

"So is it alright if I read what you wrote?" I asked.

"Certainly," Kiyo answered. He showed me his sheet of parchment. "I would like to see what you think of my penmanship."

Placidity eve  
A hungry, bright ghost glowing  
whilst watching the light

"Is this a haiku?" I asked.

"It is," Kiyo confirmed. "Not a lot of people write haikus nowadays, but it is my preferred writing style. Haikus are rather short, but the simplicity behind each word is a wondrous type of beauty. And since it was our first time sharing, I wanted to try out a light piece."

"I noticed it was about a ghost," I recalled.

Kiyo snickered. "Not quite," he revealed.

"Really?" I asked, confused.

"I am not surprised that you missed the hidden message," Kiyo said. "You did only glance at it for a brief moment. I would advise keeping in mind that writers frequently express their inner thoughts in their work. Take this haiku, for example. Perhaps the symbolic ghost could be a terminally ill person, clinging to his or her last, lingering breath of life."

I was surprised with the description. "That sounds sad," I commented. "But I haven't really thought of it like that. It's impressive."

"Thank you," Kiyo replied. "Perhaps you could take my advice to heart the next time you write. And who knows? Maybe I can learn something from you as well. I will keep doing my best, Kaede."

"Me too," I agreed.

The last person I spoke to was Kokichi. "Hey there, Kaede!" he said with a huge grin. "Are you having a good time at this club?"

"I am," I answered.

"Great!" Kokichi cheered. "That makes me soooo happy! By the way, since you're new and all, let me know if you have any suggestions for how we can improve. I'm willing to listen to any ideas my club members have, so ask away if you feel like it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied. But I don't want to start suggesting things now. I better stick with the club's usual plans until I get settled.

"Anywho, ready to exchange writings with me?" Kokichi eagerly asked.

"Sure, but it's still embarrassing," I answered.

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about, Kaede. Everyone else is just as nervous as you are. But that's why I wanted to do this super-duper fun exchange."

"That a good plan," I complimented. I showed Kokichi my poem.

"Not bad, Kaede," Kokichi commented. "You used a lot of metaphors in this piece. Really wasn't expecting you as the symbolic type. Guess I underestimated you."

"I didn't want anyone to have high expectations for me," I explained. "So if I do get better, the added effort shows."

"That's not fair!" Kokichi pouted. "Buuuut I guess it all worked out. Did you know Kiyo likes this type of writing? He's soooo into using fancy words with tons of double meanings. Though that's sorta similar to Shumai, though he uses more direct words when he writes. But Kiyo's into that old-school haiku type of poetry. His way of writing might be too simple, but he's somehow able to express his thoughts and feelings. That stuff's way too complicated for me, so it takes a while to get to that kind of style. Since Kiyo said he traveled a lot as part of his talent, I'm guessing he already has that experience. But don't worry about that. Stick with how you write. It doesn't hurt to experiment once in a while."

"I already plan on doing that," I admitted. "It could take a while before I find a comfortable writing style."

"Aw, don't sound all gloom!" Kokichi encouraged. "It doesn't hurt if you try new things. That's what makes writing so much fun and exciting! Just let me know if you need help. As the club president, I don't mind giving you advice. And who knows? Maybe you might impress that certain someone..."

I felt my face get warm. "Nee-heehee... I'm just joking!" Kokichi admitted. "I do that a lot. But enough about you. C'mon! Read what I wrote! I promise you that it's not boring at all!"

The Black Organization is a mysterious criminal group hidden within Japan. But what most people don't know is that the group was founded by a child genius known as Kichi Aoya, a skilled and talented thief who-

I stopped before I could finish the sentence, realizing what this was supposed to be. "This is a Detective Conan fanfic," I said.

"Yep!" Kokichi happily confirmed. "It's my favorite manga series! I looooove it so much that I've been writing fanfics about it! What you're holding is a work in-progress that's basically a prologue for an ongoing series about Kichi Aoya, the hidden mastermind and founder behind the Black Organization. He's a self-insert OC I created."

"I remember you saying something like that yesterday," I recalled.

"Awww... How sweet of you to remember," Kokichi said. "Yeah, I've always had a soft spot for bad guys. They're a lot more fun than good guys. I also have this toootally fun fantasy of being a super-cool phantom thief."

"Is that why your OC is a phantom thief?" I asked.

"You got it!" Kokichi answered. "Writing can be used to express inner fantasies and dreams. That's when all the fun, crazy stuff happens. You can't just rely on random words to write. You gotta use your imagination and create all kinds of fun ideas. Anyway, here's my Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes when you write, you get too fixated with a certain point. If you keep correcting it, you won't make any real progress. Work on a different part and get back to it later. I guess what I'm saying is if you keep your pen in the same spot for a long time, you'll only end up with a sticky ink puddle instead of words. So move your hand and follow your own beat! That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"

* * *

I let out a relieved sigh. That writing exchange was a bit more stressful than I expected. It felt like everyone was judging me for not being a good writer. I get they were being nice, but it looks like they all have better writing experience.

After we exchanged writings, we went back to doing our own things. I could hear Shuichi and Kokichi discussing club plans across the room. As for Kiyo and Keebo, they were going over each other's writings. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I found myself eavesdropping on their exchange. Keebo was squinting at Kiyo's parchment, while Kiyo looked surprised with what Keebo 'wrote'.

"This haiku looks...nice," Keebo finally said.

"Thank you," Kiyo replied. "Your poem is...simple."

"Simple?" Keebo repeated. "Those words are direct translations of my thoughts. How I feel about my crush is anything but simple."

"They are?" Kiyo asked. "So that was the subject you mentioned. Given how you only described someone as having blonde hair, it could have been about anyone. But there is nothing wrong with a simplistic writing style."

Keebo looked hurt. "But the way you said it felt insulting."

"My apologies," Kiyo said. "But I do have some advice for your next writing piece-"

"I don't need advice," Keebo interrupted. "Especially when the others already like it, especially Shuichi and Kaede. So maybe I should give you advice inst-"

"Excuse me?" Kiyo interrupted. "I have already established the way I write haikus. There is no need for further criticism, especially when my writing has already become flawless. Besides, Kaede also likes this haiku. She even told me how impressed she was."

Keebo looked hurt. "So you wanted to impress our new member?"

"Of course not," Kiyo dismissed, starting to sound angry. "Perhaps you are the one trying to impress her. She does have golden hair, after all. Could this drabble secretly be about her?"

"How dare you accuse that!" Keebo shouted. "I did write this for someone else! It has nothing to do with Kaede!"

"Denial is more than an Egyptian river," Kiyo dismissed. "But do you really think she would appreciate a robot as a suitor?"

"You take that back!" Keebo snapped. "Just because I'm a robot, it doesn't mean I can't find romance among humans! And what makes you so special?! You're just someone who's more interested in old-fashioned stuff! Who writes haikus anyone nowadays?!"

"How dare you accuse haikus as old-fashioned!" Kiyo coldly shouted.

Kokichi and Shuichi finally realized what was going on. "What the...?" Kokichi muttered.

Suddenly, Kiyo and Keebo looked towards me. "Kaede, please assist me," Kiyo said. "Keebo does not understand the concept of simplistic writing."

"He started it with his robophobic comment!" Keebo shouted. "And he can't seem to get the way I write!"

Geez... How did I get dragged into this? It doesn't help that I don't know a lot about writing-

"Leave Kaede out of this!" Shuichi shouted. "And why are you two even arguing, anyway? I saw both of your writing styles, but they're completely different from one another. Keebo's writings are literal translations from his own mind. They're amazing because they help him express how he feels. And Kiyo's haikus are amazing because they're descriptive narratives of certain topics. There isn't a reason to compare the two writing styles when they're drastically different from one another."

Both Keebo and Kiyo were left speechless with what Shuichi said. I was impressed too, but because of how he spoke. The Shuichi I know is normally more shy and reserved. Where did that spark of confidence come from?

"I will go make some tea," Kiyo said before rushing off.

"Whaddya think?" Kokichi asked. "This is why Shumai's vice president. He can be surprisingly vocal when needed."

"I never saw him like that," I said. "Normally he's too nervous to voice his own opinions."

"Really?" Kokichi asked. "Well then again, he did start off quiet when this club began. Maybe it just takes a while for him to get comfortable around others. Just remember to look after him. I won't forgive anyone who hurts him."

"I feel the same way," I revealed. "So don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for him."

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi announced later on in the day. "That concludes another club day. How did everyone feel about exchanging writings?"

"It was an enjoyable experience," Shuichi answered.

"Indeed," Kiyo agreed. "It was well worth the experience."

"I guess it was alright," Keebo said.

"What about you, Kaede?" Kokichi asked. "What did you think of it?"

"I liked it," I answered. "It also helped me understand what each of you are like."

"Aww... I'm too flattered!" Kokichi gushed. "Then let's do it again tomorrow! You can use the advice you may have gotten to improve your next writing piece. That way it'll turn out soooo much better!"

Kokichi's right. I did learn more about how each club member writes. I can use that knowledge to help impress them.

"So Kaede, are you ready to walk home?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Shuichi smiled at me. It was a while since we spent this much time together. I really enjoy hanging out with him.

* * *

As we walked home, I finally asked Shuichi something that was on my mind. "Hey Shuichi, about what happened earlier..."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"It's about Kiyo and Keebo," I continued. "Do they argue a lot?"

"No, it's not like that," Shuichi answered. "Normally Kokichi's the one bothering them. I guess their contracting styles means they were bound to disagree eventually. But don't worry. They're both nice people."

"So the whole arguing thing won't happen again?" I asked.

"I hope not," Shuichi answered. He changed topics. "You know, Kaede... I'm glad I get to spend time with you in the club. We haven't really hung out in a long time and I really miss your company. You're a huge sweetheart-" He stopped himself. "S-Sorry... I, ah...don't know where that came from..."

I sighed. That's more like the Shuichi I know. The shy, awkward guy who blushes a lot. Maybe Kokichi's right about him only acting more confident at the club.

"It's alright, Shuichi," I reassured. "We just have to see what happens during tomorrow's meeting."

"You're right," Shuichi agreed. "Let's make the most of things tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now time to vote! Just like before, submit a word that would fit best with one of the four guys. But vote wisely, becasuse only the first twenty words count. Happy voting!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gets to know more information about her clubmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20  
> Shuichi: star, uncle, rebellion, question  
> Keebo: alive, connection, useful  
> Kiyo: sister, folklore  
> Kokichi: phantom, cock
> 
> Poem Winner: Shuichi

Just like yesterday, it was time for another club meeting after classes. But this time, I started to feel more comfortable among the other guys. And when I arrived, the usual gang greeted me.

"Hi Kaede," Shuichi said. "I'm glad to see you here."

"Me too," I replied, giving Shuichi a friendly smile. "You look happy today."

"Of course I am," Shuichi said. "I finally get to see you again after all this time."

"All this time?" I repeated, confused. "We walked home together yesterday."

"Ah...right..." Shuichi muttered, tugging down on the brim of his hat. I could tell he was blushing.

"But I get what you mean," I realized. "We recently started hanging out after all this absence. Is that it?"

"Yeah..." Shuichi confirmed. He lifted up his hat and smiled. "We do have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe you could..." He muttered something under his breath.

"What could I do?" I asked.

"T-Teach me how to play piano!" Shuichi blurted out.

That surprised me. "I didn't know you wanted to play piano," I admitted. "What made you interested in it?"

"I have my reasons..." Shuichi shyly answered. "But mostly because...I want us to hang out together, just like old times."

"But you never showed an interest in playing piano," I pointed out.

"Ah, well...things change, K-Kaede," Shuichi explained. "It's normal for people to develop new interests. And I have been interested in trying a new hobby lately."

I sighed, realizing what was going on. "Nice try," I said. "I get what you're trying to do."

"What?!" Shuichi yelped. "H-How?!"

"It's the way you've been acting," I answered. "It's not that you want to learn about the beauty of the piano. You want to spend more time with me." I playfully punched his arm. "Why didn't you say so?"

Shuichi sighed in defeat. "Alright, you got me," he admitted. "Was it really that obvious?"

"I'm not sure about the others, but even I knew what you were trying to say," I replied.

"How wonderful," Kiyo commented, peering up from his book. "Could the bond you have forged all these years resulted in some kind of secret code through body language?"

That question surprised me. I didn't know Kiyo was eavesdropping the entire time.

"Well?" Kiyo asked. "Is it true?"

"I wouldn't call it a secret code, but I know Kaede better than everyone else here," Shuichi answered. "Although I would appreciate it if you stop eavesdropping. It's kind of embarrassing..."

"Forgive me for my contribution to the conversation, but I was initially observing your behaviors," Kiyo explained. "As the Ultimate Anthropologist, I show a great interest in human behavior and actions, as well as cultural backgrounds. After all, there is nothing ugly about humanity, no matter how unsightly it appears."

Shuichi glared at Kiyo. "I'm serious," he stated. "You have no need to eavesdrop on me or Kaede. So can you please get back to your book?"

"Were you always this hostile, Shuichi?" Kiyo asked. "Or does the thought of Kaede preferring my company make you-"

"Shut up," Shuichi bluntly interrupted.

Kiyo snickered. "Seems like there is a little devil inside you," he told Shuichi.

"I wouldn't say that," I disagreed. "Shuichi's the Ultimate Detective. He's really good at observing things and he tends to make things favor his way by talking. Besides, didn't he tell you he was bringing me to the club before he told me?"

"But you wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Keebo's cupcakes," Shuichi pointed out. "So I had to convince him into baking some."

"Which I was happy to comply," Keebo added. "The professor recently installed some cooking upgrades into me, so I wanted to test them out. In fact..." He revealed a plate of cookies. "I wanted to see what else I can make, so I ended up baking some chocolate chip cookies last night. Who wants some?"

Shuichi picked up a cookie and carefully took a bite. He smiled as he casually chewed, almost like he was trying to enjoy the flavor. He eventually swallowed the bite. "That was delicious," he complimented. "Thanks Keebo."

"You're welcome," Keebo replied. "What about you, Kokichi-" He looked around the room.

"It doesn't look like Kokichi is here," I realized.

"You're right," Keebo agreed. "Where is he?"

"I do not recall him saying he will be late," Kiyo said.

"I didn't either," Shuichi added.

"Did he show up late before?" I asked.

"No," Kiyo answered. "This is a first for him."

"Do you think he's okay?" Shuichi asked.

"Probably," Keebo guessed. "But as someone who's in the same class as him, I noticed he's been acting strange lately."

"Do you think he's seeing someone?" Shuichi asked.

"Perhaps," Kiyo guessed. "He has been showing signs of having a crush. We just need to figure out who he has fallen for-"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Sorry I'm late!" Kokichi said between gasps of breath. "I didn't mean to be late! Were you all worried about me?"

"So you chose the club over your girlfriend," Shuichi assumed.

"G-Girlfriend?" Kokichi asked. He smiled after a few seconds. "Yep! I sure did! I've got a girlfriend now! Nee-heehee..."

"Is that really what happened?" I asked.

"Well in a way," Kokichi answered. "My last class was in study hall, but I lost track of time after hanging out with my..."

"Girlfriend?" I finished.

Kokichi hurriedly nodded. "Yeah, that's it," he confirmed. "My girlfriend..."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Keebo pointed out. "Didn't you hear the bell ring-"

"Why are we even talking about my love life?" Kokichi interrupted. "I'm here, so we should drop this conversation. So did I miss anything?"

"You didn't," I answered. The whole piano thing with Shuichi wasn't a big deal, so I didn't bother telling Kokichi. After all, Keebo's probably going to tell him about it anyway.

Well, it looks like everyone settled down. Shuichi went over to Kokichi, Kiyo is back to reading, and Keebo's went over to the room's closet again. Maybe I can pick up where I left off with Kiyo-

"There you are, Kaede!" Shuichi said. "I was just going to get some supplies from another classroom. Could you help me out?"

"What do you need supplies for?" I asked.

"The upcoming festival," Shuichi explained. "Kokichi wanted to design some posters, so he asked me to find some supplies. But he asked for crayons, markers, and glue sticks."

"So you need someone to help me carry the supplies?" I assumed. "Sure, I can help."

"Great," Shuichi said as he smiled. He looked over at Kokichi. "We'll come back with the supplies!"

"Oh, so Kaede's coming with you?" Kokichi asked. "You really don't have to drag her into festival prep. That kinda stuff should only be for the two of us, since we're the president and vice president."

"It's alright, Kokichi," Shuichi insisted. "Kaede and I can do this."

"Ugh, fine!" Kokichi pouted. "Just make sure you bring back poster paper while you're at it."

"Thank you," Shuichi said. "Ready to get going, Kaede?"

"Of course," I answered.

* * *

I left the clubroom with Shuichi, who looked much happier than he did yesterday. Honestly, I'm glad to see he's acting more confident lately. What happened to him that caused this big change?

"So Shuichi, what are we doing for the festival?" I asked. "I'm not really sure how we can make an event to attract visitors."

"We're doing a poetry performance," Shuichi revealed. "I already went over the ideas with Kokichi and he liked that one the most."

"How's that going to work out?" I asked.

"We're going to take turns reading poems to a crowd," Shuichi answered. "But it won't be any poems. Kokichi wants us to use poems we write ourselves."

"That sounds...fun?" I wasn't sure what else I should say.

"Ah, well it's not just about reading poems," Shuichi clarified. "It's about how you perform them. If you say each line properly, you can convey a lot of emotion onto the audience. The right delivery can make any piece of writing interesting."

"And that's the whole point of the performance?" I asked.

"Kokichi said it will get people interested in joining the club," Shuichi continued. "It's why he wants us to use improvised poems. If it's our own handwriting, we know exactly what kind of emotion we should express." He looked inside one of the classrooms. "This one looks empty. We can search for supplies in here."

I followed Shuichi into the empty classroom. It's been a long time since we hung out like this. Even with his newfound confidence, I could tell he's still the same guy I knew for years. He's a kind person at heart and he always believed in me. It's a very nostalgic feeling. Recently I've been focusing more on my talent as the Ultimate Pianist, so having these fun 'adventures' with Shuichi lets me relive all the fun we used to have.

When we got in the classroom, Shuichi headed for the closet and I followed him. "I can see some crayons in here," he said. He pulled a box full of crayons off a shelf. "They're a bit dirty, but they'll do."

"That's one down," I added. "But don't get distracted. We still have to find-"

"Wait," Shuichi interrupted as he started checking each crayon. Kokichi is looking for specific colors. I need to make sure these crayons include those colors."

"Fine..." I sighed. "Then could you move aside so I could find sheets of poster paper?"

"Sure," Shuichi answered. "Let me just-"

SMACK!

Shuichi was bent over, so he accidentally smacked him forehead into the shelf. He fell to the floor, letting go of the box of crayons in the process. He groaned as he clutched his forehead.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, alarmed.

"I don't think so..." Shuichi groaned. "I feel dizzy..."

"Geez, Shuichi..." I sighed. "That was careless of you." I knelt next to him and took off his hat, but that caused him to panic.

"Give that back..." Shuichi muttered as he clutched his forehead.

"Not until you move your hand," I replied.

"Ah, but..." Shuichi started to say.

"Please?" I asked.

Shuichi sighed as he slowly released his hand from his forehead. I carefully brushed his bangs aside to get a better look at his forehead. He ended up wincing in pain from the contact.

"Sorry..." I sadly apologized.

I could see a huge red mark on Shuichi's forehead. It looked like a bump was starting to form.

"It doesn't look that bad right now, but I should get some ice," I reported.

"Kaede..." Shuichi muttered as his face turned red.

"Don't worry, I'll find some ice for you," I reassured. "Maybe there's an ice pack at the nurse's office."

"You don't have get to all this trouble," Shuichi insisted. "What's important is getting the supplies to Kokichi."

"But you're health is more important," I disagreed. "Just stay put. I'll be right back."

"If you insist..." Shuichi muttered.

I patted Shuichi on the shoulder before leaving the classroom. And just like I said, I returned with an ice pack from the nurse's office. He was still clutching his forehead as he tried to scoop the crayons into the box.

"It's okay, Kaede," Shuichi said. "They were already in the wrong spots before I spilled them."

"Here, Shuichi," I said as I gave him the ice pack. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Really hard," Shuichi answered as he place the ice pack against the bump on his head. "Thank you."

"Just hang in there," I reassured as I gave his hat back to him. "You'll feel better in a few minutes. Besides, it looks like you cleaned up most of the crayons."

"Kaede... Does this remind you of growing up?" Shuichi suddenly asked as he slipped his hat back on, using it to hold the ice pack in place.

"Really?" I asked. "How come?"

"We used to play outside when we were younger," Shuichi answered, carefully getting back on his feet. "I always tried to keep up with you, but you were pretty oblivious at times, especially when I fell behind or had trouble climbing things. I would fall and get hurt, but you would rush over and try to cheer me up. It felt like you blamed yourself and you were afraid of getting in trouble if your parents or my uncle found out." He lightly chuckled. "But it wasn't really your fault most of the time."

"Was I really like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were," Shuichi answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Sort of..." I admitted. "I guess I was always so focused on what I was doing that I didn't pay a lot of attention to you. I guess it's kind of my fault that you got hurt, just like what just happened. If I didn't rush you out of the closet, you wouldn't have bumped your head."

"That's so typical of you, Kaede," Shuichi said. "You're always thinking about everyone except yourself. Even after all these years, you're still rushing to help me. You're a sweetheart..."

"Don't call me that!" I blurted out as I felt my face get warm. "And I can take care of myself. I guess when it comes to you, helping out feels natural. It must be because we've been friends for so long."

"Maybe you're right, Kaede," Shuichi agreed. He smiled softly. "I'm glad nothing about our friendship has changed. Do you think it will be like this forever?"

"Forever...?" I echoed.

I didn't answer right away. There's no telling what will happen to us after graduation. It would be fair to make any promises like that. But...

"I hope so," I finally answered. "It's already been this long. I can't imagine you drastically changing, so it's been to keep my options open."

Shuichi looked relieved. "Thank you," he said.

We remained silent as we gathered the rest of the supplies. Shuichi is usually quiet and shy, so I was worried his newfound confidence drastically changed him. I'm just glad to see that wasn't the case.

"That should be everything," Shuichi said after a while. "We better head back. I don't want to get Kokichi worried.

"He's still going to see the ice pack," I pointed out.

"Not if I use my hat to hide it," Shuichi insisted, tugging down on the brim of his hat.

* * *

When we got back to the clubroom, we were greeted by Kokichi. "You're back!" he happily said. "We were just about to exchange writings-" He noticed Shuichi's injury. "Hey Shumai, what's with the ice pack?"

"I'm fine," Shuichi insisted. "I accidentally smacked my forehead on a shelf. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well if you say so," Kokichi said with a shrug. "At least you got all the supplies." He picked up the crayon box and opened it. "Looks like you got all the colors I asked for." He grinned. "Thank you soooo much! I'll start planning on poster designs when I get home. But first..." He held up his notebook. "Time for the super-duper-fun writing exchange!"

With that, I took out the improvised poem I wrote last night. The others also had their writings ready. The first one I exchanged with was Shuichi, but his reaction was different from yesterday's.

"Wow..." Shuichi said. "I'm impressed, Kaede. This is a lot better than what you wrote yesterday."

That didn't make me feel any better. "Do you have to be that honest?"

"I'm serious," Shuichi insisted. "I'm impressed with how much you improved."

"I wouldn't say that," I disagreed. "You know I'm a musician, not a writer. I don't even know what I'm doing when I write these poems."

"But maybe that's why I like this one," Shuichi pointed out. "Because I'm not really sure about my own writing style, either."

Shuichi's comments didn't help. I'm sure the others will be stricter when it comes to their feedback.

"Are you sure it isn't because I wrote it?" I checked.

"Well, that's part of it..." Shuichi admitted. "I understand you better than other people. So when I read something you wrote, I can tell it's a genuine Kaede-brand piece. It's what makes it feel more special to me. I can even feel your feelings from every word."

"Why don't you at least try giving it some thought?" I suggested.

"You want to write something for me?" Shuichi unexpectedly asked. "That's sweet of you to consider me."

"I do, but you're always thinking about others," I pointed out. "You really need to think about yourself once in a while. If you don't, you might end up getting hurt."

Shuichi looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ah...it's nothing..." Shuichi muttered. "Just...thinking about something..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I mostly like writings that challenge the mind. At first it seems similar to what Kiyo likes, but it's not quite like that. It's when the readers leave a huge mystery element in the story, only to completely go off-script and thrown in an unexpected twist at the last minute. You can try to pepper in small hints, but a true writer knows how to keep the big twist as a surprise."

"Writings with surprise twists?" I asked. "I didn't know you like that kind of stuff."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Shuichi continued. "But more importantly, you just have to keep..." His voice trailed off. "Ah, never mind."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing..." Shuichi muttered. "Anyway, here's my writing piece."

Countless eyes stare at me.  
I try to run, but I fail to escape.  
Why are they so persistent?  
What is it that makes them obsessed?  
I hate this.  
I hate this controlling fate.  
Wouldn't it be great if everyone disappeared?  
If I was the only one left in the world?  
I could be free to do anything.  
I can finally be myself.  
Yes... It would be perfect.  
A world where I killed everyone.

"Whoa..." I gasped. "Shuichi...did you write this?"

"Yeah," Shuichi answered. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that I write as a way of venting?"

"Yeah, but...it's a bit scary," I commented. "I didn't expect something like this."

"This one's about a serial killer's mentality," Shuichi explained. "Uncle Daiki told me a lot of murder cases stem from the culprit's instability and insanity. Sometimes they have no real reason to kill someone. They just do it spontaneously."

"It's still kind of creepy..." I admitted.

"Creepy?" Shuichi repeated.

"Oh, but it's fine if you like to write that stuff!" I hastily corrected. "I'm just used to you being a typically happy person..." I sighed. "Geez, it's hard to describe it. But you should be proud of it."

"Thank you," Shuichi replied. "Writing is a good way to express myself. It helps release pent-up emotions so I can feel better afterwards."

"You've been pretty passionate about this," I realized. "I hope you keep it up."

"I will," Shuichi replied. "I'll keep writing until..." His voice trailed off. "No, I won't go that far."

Shuichi has a habit of getting obsessed with something, but he tends to move on less than a week later. But could this be an exception? Why is he that interested in writing?

I shared my poem with Keebo next. Fortunately his reaction was more positive this time. "I'm impressed," he said. "It's not perfect, but it's better than the last one. I can see the added effort."

"That's good," I said, feeling relieved.

Keebo looked at my poem again. "For some reason, it reminds me of Shuichi's poem from yesterday."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Probably," Keebo answered. "It has to be because of your history with him. But...I never really saw you as his type."

"Shuichi has a type?" I asked.

"I don't really know," Keebo nervously admitted. "But you two are polar opposites. You're a walking bundle of sunshine while he's dark and...'emo', as Kokichi describes it."

"Think of it this way," I explained. "If it wasn't for Shuichi, he would probably end up as a neet. We take care of each other in our own way."

"I still don't understand it," Keebo admitted. "Oh right, here's my writing."

Oh angel, how I compare thee to a lightbulb.  
A shining spot in a bleak world.  
If anything: let me guide that light,  
And recharge it to keep it bright and beautiful.

"What do you think?" Keebo asked.

"It sounds like another writing about someone," I noted. "Is it about that girl you love?"

"It is," Keebo proudly revealed. "Like I said before, my writings are direct translations on my thoughts. I came up with this one when I saw her in the cafeteria. She was chatting with her friends and listening to a peculiar song. I think it goes... 'I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny.' I committed the song to memory in hopes of impressing her."

I tried my best not to laugh. What kind of girl is this admirer?

"Anyway, I chose a lightbulb because of what she does," Keebo explained. "She's good at handling machines. Despite her colorful vocabulary and loud personality, I could tell she has natural innocence deep inside her. It was that same innocence that made me fall in love with her to begin with." He sighed. "I would love to have her hands all over my body."

"That's...surprisingly sweet," I complimented.

"Of course," Keebo agreed. "Someday I'll be able to walk up to her and ask for some maintenance. I just need to figure out what I should say to her, then I can put my plan into action."

"Good luck," I encouraged. "I know you can win her heart."

"Thanks," Keebo happily replied.

Then it was time for me to show my poem to Kiyo. But unlike yesterday, I don't think he was that impressed. "This is good, Kaede," he complimented. "We're you influenced by everyone's writings yesterday?"

"I think I was..." I admitted.

"I was also surprised by how different everyone writes," Kiyo added. "So I respect you for trying a different writing style. You mustn't be afraid to try out new things. But most importantly, it is best to relax your brain as you write. The best ideas come when you let your mind wander. So when you have a chance to write it down, it is truly a remarkable result."

"That's an interesting way of writing," I complimented. "Thanks for sharing."

"You are quite welcome," Kiyo replied. "In fact, I have an example to share with you."

"Is it the haiku you wrote for today?" I asked.

Kiyo nodded in response and showed his parchment to me.

Late loving autumn  
A poor, vivid chilly rest  
betrayed by the breeze

"As you can see, I wanted to try something more daring," Kiyo explained.

"I can see that," I commented. "It looks very symbolic."

I don't know if it's my fault, but I think it's symbolic. I can't really tell...

"That is precisely right," Kiyo revealed. "It is closer to my preferred writing style. I often use haikus as a canvas to express vivid imagery and project a specific emotion onto the parchment."

"I noticed," I added. "I can't even figure out what it's supposed to mean."

"Well... It is a reflection of loss," Kiyo explained. "I wanted to express the way it feels when you lose someone special. By channeling those feelings into writing, it can often leave the reader in awe."

I realized what Kiyo was trying to say. "Did you lose someone important to you?" I asked.

"In a way, yes," Kiyo answered. "I do not want to get detailed, but I had recently loss someone very special to me. I wrote this as tribute for the funeral. But I wrote it in a way that others might find relatable. For instance, have you ever grieved over a loss one, Kaede?"

"I did..." I admitted, thinking back to my great-aunt's funeral from a few years ago.

"You see?" Kiyo asked. "Everyone has grieved at some point in their life. The best we can do is comfort one another in time of need. Even if doing so is difficult for some, we all need each other for comfort. After all, even I relied on my close one when I was grieving." I could see him smiling behind his mask. "Thank you for being a good listener."

The last person to exchange writings with was Kokichi. "Hiya, Kaede!" he said. "How's the writing going?"

"It's alright," I answered.

"That's good to hear," Kokichi said. "As long as you're having fun, that's fine by me. I'm soooo happy you're applying yourself. Maybe you'll come up with a wonderful piece of art."

"I wouldn't count on that..." I disagreed.

"Awww, don't be like that!" Kokichi encouraged. "Now lemme see your poem!"

"Okay," I replied as I showed my poem to Kokichi.

"Hmm... Not bad!" Kokichi said after he read. "It reminds me of Shumai this time, unlike yesterday's. It fits you more, since you two seem to have a strong bond." He grinned. "You're like the dynamic duo!"

"That's kind of exaggerating it," I replied, feeling my face get warm.

"Nah," Kokichi disagreed. "Before you joined, he went on and on about you. He even stopped being all shy when you joined, kinda like you bring out the best in him."

"That might be why he's acting different lately," I realized.

"Of course that's why!" Kokichi agreed. "But you can't spend so much time with just him. You saw how interesting Kiyo is yesterday. And don't forget about Kee-boy. He's a fun guy for a robot. You can even hang out with me if you want to. What I'm saying is that you always hung out with Shumai, so why not spend some time with the rest of us?"

"It's nothing like that," I explained. "I'm still getting used to being here."

Kokichi looked hurt. "I'm sorry if I'm putting pressure on you. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "I get what you're saying."

"Whew!" Kokichi sighed. "That's a relief! Anywho, want to read what I wrote? I like how it turned out, so I hope you do, too."

"Okay," I said. "Let's see what you wrote." Maybe he wrote another Detective Conan fanfic.

I love the way you talk to me.  
I love how proper you always look.  
I love your wit and intellect.  
I love those pretty eyes.  
I love to see your calming smile  
And how you're fun to challenge.  
I love you so much that I feel so happy,  
That it makes me want to try.  
I love how you always seem right.  
I love how fun you are.  
I love how you always make me laugh,  
So I make you laugh as well.  
But I don't love what the others say  
When those meanies see us hanging out.  
And mostly I hate how everyone judges us.  
Why won't the constant mocking stop?

I was surprised. "What is this poem about?" I asked.

"Oh, just that...girlfriend I mentioned earlier," Kokichi revealed. "You were probably expecting another fanfic, weren't you?"

"I never said that," I pointed out. "I don't think I ever saw anything like this before."

"I wrote this right after class," Kokichi revealed. "Y'know how you love someone, but you can't express yourself because everyone's judging you? That's the message behind this poem. It's hard for some people to fall in love just cuz they might get bullied for it."

"...Bullied?" I repeated. "Where did that come from?"

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "Don't worry about it! Sometimes getting too technical isn't the right thing to do. Sometimes writing can be abstract and that's fine. It doesn't _have_ to mean anything. Anyway... Here's my Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes you feel like a drabble you wrote down isn't any good. When that happens, don't throw it out. Always save your work. You never know when you might get back to it later on. That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"

* * *

"Now that the writing exchange is done, I've got a special announcement for everyone!" Kokichi announced.

"Is it about the festival?" Keebo asked.

"You bet, Kee-boy!" Kokichi answered with a grin.

"Do we really have to do something for it?" Keebo nervously asked. "We have a few days to put something together. And what if not a lot of people show up?"

"I also have my concerns," Kiyo agreed. "The Literature Club is not very popular. We might not have visitors at all."

"Don't worry about it!" Kokichi reassured. "We're gonna keep things simple! Shumai agreed to work on the pamphlets, while I'm handling poster design."

"But what are we doing for the event?" Keebo asked.

"Didn't Shumai or Kaede tell you?" Kokichi asked in response. "We're doing a poetry reading!"

"Wh-What?!" Keebo stammered.

"A poetry reading, you say?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep!" Kokichi answered. "It's gonna be soooooo much fun! We'll each write up a poem to recite. But best of all, we'll even let the guests participate, too! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"A-Anyone...will...?" Keebo stammered.

BZZT!

"Geeez, calm down, you bucket of bolts!" Kokichi scolded. "What's wrong with the activity?"

"I-I don't like the thought of performing..." Keebo revealed. "What if my crush shows up? I'll end up making a fool of myself!"

"I have no issues with performing," Kiyo chimed in. "But I am still concerned about the poetry reading being unpopular. Our club is rather uninteresting compared to the other clubs, especially the music club and the anime club."

"But..." Shuichi sadly muttered.

"Wait, Shumai," Kokichi said. "I get why they're not sure. Kee-boy and Kiyo never shared their writings with anyone until yesterday. Sorry for overlooking that detail." He smiled wide. "Buuuuut... That's no excuse to give up! It's up to us to keep this club going! If we do that, the younger students will be motivated to do the same! Besides, starting this club's been the most exciting thing I've ever done!"

"What Kokichi means is that this club is about introducing the wonders of literature," Shuichi spoke up. "But it's more than that. It's also about expressing yourself, discovering new things, and having fun with new friends."

"Yeah, that's right," Kokichi agreed. "It's why we're all in this club in the first place. Don't you want others to learn how fun literature can be? Hell, I'm already pumped to share that message to everyone else in the school! So what do you say? Are you in?"

But Keebo and Kiyo didn't respond. Shuichi was starting to look worried, so I had no choice but to step in.

"Shuichi and Kokichi are trying to get new members," I explained. "The least we can do is help them out."

Keebo sighed. "If they're that desperate, I'll help," he decided.

"Ah, we're not that desperate..." Shuichi clarified.

"Thanks, Kee-boy!" Kokichi cheered. "What about you, Kiyo? Don't you wanna help out?"

"I said I was worried about the lack of guests," Kiyo said. "I never said anything about not wanting to participate."

"Thank you, Kiyo," Shuichi happily said. "I'm glad to have you on board."

"So now that everyone's willing to participate, time for the main event!" Kokichi announced. "Let's choose one of our poems and practice reading them for the festival."

"You want us to do what?!" Keebo nervously asked.

"And why do you want us to do that?" Kiyo asked.

"For practice, you big dummy!" Kokichi answered. "If you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how are you gonna do it in front of guests?"

"That does seem logical," Kiyo noted.

"But don't worry, I'll start things off!" Kokichi volunteered. "It'll help make the rest of you feel more comfortable."

"Is it alright if I go next?" Shuichi asked.

"Sure thing, mister vice president," Kokichi answered. "Now, why one should I read...?"

Kokichi flipped through his notebook until he found a poem he had in mind. Then he stood behind the podium. "This poem's called 'Tricks and Wit'."

Kokichi began reciting his poem. The way he spoke was very energetic, matching the way he wrote that poem. He knew exactly what kind of emotion he wanted to get across, resulting in a very dynamic performance. It was almost like he's done this before.

I looked around the room. The others had their eyes on Kokichi. Shuichi looked amazed, Keebo was surprised, and Kiyo had an intense expression on his face.

Eventually Kokichi finished reading his poem. The four of us applauded for him and he smiled.

"That was...surprisingly good, Kokichi," Shuichi complimented.

"Aw, thanks Shumai!" Kokichi replied. "I just wanted to be a good example. So are you ready to go next?"

"There is no need for that," Kiyo spoke up. "I would like to go next."

"It's alright," Shuichi said. "I'll go after you."

With his parchment in hand, Kiyo stood up and walked over to the podium. "As you all know, I prefer to write haikus instead of poems. This is one of those haikus."

The way Kiyo read his haiku surprised me. I could hear sharp syllables coming from his voice as he read every word. It was brief, but the delivery made it feel longer. Before I could register what happened, he was already done. The rest of us were surprised.

"Thank you for listening," Kiyo said as he bowed slightly.

I was the first one to start applauding. The others joined me. We didn't want to applaud for Kiyo, but we were caught so off-guard that he forgot. As we applauded, Kiyo returned to his seat with his parchment.

"Omigod, Kiyo!" Kokichi gushed. "That was suuuper awesome! Nice work!"

"Thank you," Kiyo replied. "But it was nothing much. I was merely reading how it was meant to be read."

"I guess I'm next," Shuichi realized. He carefully stood up and walked to the podium. "Here's my poem: 'Mysterious Lure'." He was about to start reading, but he stumbled over the first word. "Ah... Sorry..."

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm not good with crowds..." Shuichi shyly admitted. "How did Kokichi and Kiyo do it so easily?"

"Don't worry, Shumai!" Kokichi encouraged. "Just imagine the audience is invisible. If you can't see anyone's eyes, you don't have to get all nervous."

"Alright..." Shuichi muttered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat. "The audience is invisible..." He took a deep breath before he began his poem.

Somehow it felt like Shuichi's deep voice was made as a perfect match. The poem fit with his mysterious personality. It was creepy in a good way. If I read it on paper, I probably wouldn't have thought about it that much. But the way he read it, with a flawless melody as if he was singing, gave it a new meaning. Maybe this is what he meant when he said he likes my poems. I get to see this new side to some I thought I knew.

When Shuichi was finished, we applauded. He slowly returned to his seat, blushing nervously.

"Not bad, Shuichi," I encouraged.

"Wow..." Shuichi muttered. "Even Kaede liked it... That's good."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Kaede's right," Kokichi agreed. "You did a good job. But I never thought you would like stuff with darker meanings."

"What's wrong with that?" Shuichi asked.

"I dunno," Kokichi answered as he shrugged. "You just seem like a nice, gentle guy to me. You also come across as shy at times. I mean, your eyes even indicate that's what you are."

"You can tell...by my eyes?" Shuichi asked.

"Not just that," Kokichi clarified. "You might wear black and you've got that emo hat of yours, but you're one of the nicest people I know. So I didn't really think you're the kinda guy who likes dark stuff."

"Trust me, Kokichi," Shuichi said. "You don't know me at all."

"Ugh, this conversation's getting boring," Kokichi complained. "So who's next? Kee-boy?"

"Not right now..." Keebo declined. "I'm still nervous about performing in front of people."

"Guess that leaves Kaede," Kokichi realized. "But I don't want to pressure her or anything."

"Don't worry about me," I reassured. "I'm used to playing piano in front of crowds. I just have the one poem on me, so I'll go with that."

I stood up and stepped in front of the podium. Everyone had their eyes on me, but that didn't bother me at all. Without any hesitation, I recited my poem. Like playing notes on a piano, I read each word flawlessly. It was a lot easier than I thought. I put as much energy I use for recitals into my reading. By the time I was done, the guys cheered for me.

"Thanks for listening!" I said as I smiled wide. "It wasn't a big deal for me."

"I noticed that," Kokichi complimented. "If you use that same passion for the festival, you're bound to be a showstopper! Having you join the club was the best idea Shumai ever came up with!"

"You want me to perform last?" I asked.

"...It's alright, Kaede," Shuichi encouraged. "Kokichi knows which order will draw in more crowds. You performing last means he thinks you're the best." He intensely stared at me. "You can do this, right?"

"Yeah... Okay," I agreed. I just hope Kokichi knows what he's doing...

"Now that Kaede's done, that leaves Kee-boy," Kokichi pointed out.

"I already knew that," Keebo said. "I'll try..."

Keebo nervously got out of his seat and made his way to the podium. "This poem is entitled... It's called... Stop looking at me like that! It's making me lose my train of thought!"

"But you're presenting," Kokichi pointed out.

"Okay..." Keebo muttered. "My poem is entitled 'Sunflower Sunshine'."

Once Keebo calmed down, he started reciting his poem. He's still a little nervous, but I could tell he was trying his best. It must have been one of his 'direct thoughts translation' writings, since it retains the same style as the poems he previously shared. By the time he was finished, he hurried back to his seat as we applauded.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kokichi asked, sounding concerned.

"A little..." Keebo admitted. "But what if my crush shows up? I don't want to humiliate myself in front of her."

"But do feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?" Kokichi checked.

"In a way..." Keebo answered.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about!" Kokichi motivated. "If you pay no attention to the crowd, you won't embarrass yourself. As for the rest of you, thanks for all coming through. It might be hard, but I know we can all complete this poem reading without any problems. But you better let Shumai know what you're going to use. He is working on the pamphlets, after all."

"Is it alright if I bring in my portable keyboard?" I asked. "I was thinking about reading my poem as a song."

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Kokichi cheered. "Sure, you can do whatever you want. But I'm just happy you're putting effort into this club. You have no idea how happy this makes me feel."

"Thanks," I replied, glad I can still show off my talent as the Ultimate Pianist.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi announced. "That wraps up today's club meeting. I know the festival's coming up, but I still want to continue the writing exchange for at least one more day. It's been super fun so far, so I want to keep going. But as for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow and we'll have the entire weekend to plan things out. Just remember: Monday's the big day!"

"I can't wait to work on it," Shuichi happily said.

"I can already tell the payoff will be worth it," Kiyo agreed.

I quietly nodded as I stood up. I might be in the Literature Club now, but I still wanted to show off my piano skills. I'm glad Kokichi let me bring in my portable keyboard. My piano back home is way too big to carry, so I'll have to settle for a smaller version. And as the poetry reading's showstopper, I'll have to do my best."

"Ready to go, Shuichi?" I asked.

"As always," Shuichi replied.

"You two really like going home together," Keebo commented.

"Kee-boy's right," Kokichi agreed. "Isn't it cute?"

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat as my face felt warm. "It's not a big deal," I pointed out.

"But it must be a little nice," Kiyo chimed in.

Words failed to come out of my mouth. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"You don't have to say anything, Kaede," Shuichi spoke up. "They always teased me like this, even before you joined."

"Thanks," I replied, feeling relaxed. "Let's just go already."

* * *

I walked home with Shuichi again. A few days might have passed, but a lot has already changed. But for some reason, Shuichi was quieter today.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright.

"Ah!" Shuichi gasped. He took a deep breath. "S-Sorry... I was...thinking about stuff."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like what the other guys said," Shuichi continued. "But that made me wonder something. Let's say that one day, Kiyo wanted to walk home with you. What would you do?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "I wouldn't ditch you for Kiyo."

"Really?!" Shuichi asked, surprised. "But he's traveled all over the world."

"Is that really a tough question?" I asked. "I already see him during club meetings. Besides, walking home together is our thing. I wouldn't ruin it."

Shuichi still looked surprised. "You think about me too much..." he commented. "But Kiyo's more interesting compared to me."

"Sorry, but my mind's already made up," I insisted. "Besides, why would you speculate something that won't happen?"

"Ah..." Shuichi muttered.

The conversation trailed off. It's weird for Shuichi to care so much about me. But I care about him, too. I want him to be happy. Then again, the festival's a few days away. Who knows what might happen beforehand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know the drill! It's time to vote! Choose a word that best fits the four guys and the first twenty words will be accepted. But choose wisely, because this vote will determine who Kaede will hang out with during the weekend.


	4. Settings Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a typical DDLC parody...

Are you sure you want to quit?

Don't you want to figure out what happens next?

If you leave now, I'll get sad.

And you don't want that to happen, do you?

But if you're sure, I'll save you the trouble and choose for you.

There. Now you can continue playing the game with no interruptions.

Just remember that this game won't finish itself.

After all, what's a game without a little mystery?

Don't you want to know who I am?

I can't wait to meet you face-to-face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in this bonus chapter to serve as an in-universe easter egg, as well as subtle foreshadowing for what will come when the game starts to glitch.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the festival coming up, the five club members figure out weekend plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20  
> Shuichi: copacetic, bravery  
> Keebo: antenna, elucidate, love, binary, alive  
> Kiyo: muse, loss  
> Kokichi: carnival, enigma
> 
> Poem Winner: Keebo

"Aw maaaan..." Kokichi groaned. "I'm the last one here again! No fair!"

"Don't worry, Kokichi," I reassured. "I just walked in too."

"Were you with your girlfriend again?" Kiyo assumed.

"Yep!" Kokichi blurted out. "Nee-heehee..."

"What passion you have for her," Kiyo commented. "Perhaps you can introduce us to-"

"Nope!" Kokichi nervously yelped. He cleared his throat. "I mean... S-She's got chess club after school, so she won't have time to visit. But enough of that." He grinned. "I just wanna say that the Literature Club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you. The five of us working for the festival is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me! And that's the truth!"

"I'm also looking forward to the festival," Keebo agreed.

"You are?" Kokichi asked. "But weren't you complaining about it yesterday?"

"I'm not talking about our...poetry reading," Keebo explained. "According to the notes I committed to memory, school festivals include such activities like games and eating food."

"You're interested in that stuff?" I asked.

"Of course," Keebo answered. "While I am a robot, I have always shown an interest in Japanese culture. Maybe I can convince the professor to buy a kimono for me. But I have to ask... Do they sell Fanta?"

"Fanta...?" Kokichi asked. "That's an odd thing to look forward to."

"You don't like Fanta?" Keebo asked.

"I didn't say I don't like it," Kokichi pointed out. "I mean, I do have it on rare moments. I can't drink too much or I'll get tummy-aches." He sighed as he crossed his arms. "Let's just focus on our own event. That's way more important."

I noticed Shuichi was sitting at a desk, not paying attention to the rest of us. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Shuichi?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"...Huh?" Shuichi muttered as he blinked.

"You're spacing out again," I pointed out.

"Ah... S-Sorry..." Shuichi muttered. "I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Is everything alright?" I checked.

"Yeah..." Shuichi shyly answered, tugging down on the brim of his hat. "There's no need to worry about me."

"But you're not acting like yourself," I pointed out. "You sure you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Shuichi insisted. "You should have fun with everyone else."

"Yeah, but..." I started to say.

"I'm fine," Shuichi interrupted. "Trust me."

I sighed. "Alright..." I ultimately said. "If you say so..."

I briefly glanced at Shuichi before turning back towards the others, but the conversation already dispersed with everyone back at their usual activities. My thoughts went back to Shuichi. Maybe I should ask Kokichi if he could help. Since they've been preparing for the festival, they probably spend a lot of time together.

I walked over to Kokichi, who was shuffling through some papers at his desk. "Oh, hey Kaede," he said. "What's up?"

"Is there something up with Shuichi?" I asked.

"Like what?" Kokichi asked in response. "Other than his struggle to bond with his step-aunt, he seems perfectly fine."

"He seems quieter than usual," I explained.

Kokichi glanced at Shuichi, who was tapping his fingers on his desk. "Oh yeah, I just realized that. Maybe there's something else on his mind. But why are you asking? You two are the close childhood friends."

"I did ask, but he wouldn't tell me," I answered. "And he always talked to me when something bothered him."

"That sounds serious," Kokichi commented. "I mean, if Shumai's not feeling well, it might interfere with the festival. Besides, I totally care about the well-being of all my club members. Maybe I'll try talking to him."

"You think you get help him out?" I asked. "It looked like he wanted to be left alone."

"I dunno about you, but maybe it's because of the person of interest..." Kokichi suspected.

"What person of interest?" I asked.

"You, Kaede," Kokichi bluntly answered.

That took me by surprise. "You sure?" I asked. "How would you even come to that conclusion?"

"Because Shumai talks about you waaaay too much," Kokichi explained. "In fact, he's been happier since you joined. It's probably why he's been more vocal at club meetings."

"What?" I asked. I could feel my face getting warm. "But Shuichi has always been happy when we're hanging out. It's not any different from when we were younger."

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "You don't get it, Kaede. Haven't you figured it out that you've always see him being all cheerful because that's how he is when he's with you?"

I didn't respond. "Whoops! Guess I said too much," Kokichi realized. "But I'll go see what's up with Shumai."

"Thanks, Keebo," I said.

Kokichi stood up from his desk and walked over to where Shuichi was sitting. To my surprise, Kokichi gives Shuichi a comforting hug and patted his back. I couldn't hear what Kokichi was saying, but it looked like Shuichi was starting to smile. Maybe Kokichi really knows how to cheer him up.

With that settled, I sighed as I sat down at a desk. I know Shuichi didn't want me to worry about him, but I can't really do that when he's acting weird. How much do I really care about him? It kind of feels like it's weighing me down. Geez... Now it feels like I'm the weird ones. But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Kokichi-

"Kaede?"

I looked up to see Keebo standing beside me. "Are you going to sit there and stare at nothing?" he asked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Well you did," Keebo pointed out. "Besides..." He glanced down at a...textbook he was holding?

"You want to read with me?" I asked.

"Yes," Keebo answered. "I want to introduce you to the type of reading I like. But it looked like you had something on your mind."

"No, I'm alright now," I insisted. "Something came up, but I don't mind reading with you."

"Are you sure?" Keebo asked. "If something's bothering you, I can leave you alone. ...Unless you want to talk about it."

Well it's not really a big deal," I admitted. "But I've been thinking about Shuichi."

"Shuichi?" Keebo asked. "Why him?"

"He was quieter than usual," I answered. "And it looked like he didn't wanted to talk to me. But I couldn't help but wonder if something happened to him."

"I understand your concern," Keebo said. "You're his best friend, right?"

"I am," I answered.

"Then maybe should you trust him a little more," Keebo suggested. "If Shuichi really needed to speak to you, you would be the first person he would go to."

"I guess that's true..." I realized.

"While I'm still learning human behavior, I came to understand that some people have those days," Keebo continued. "In fact, it almost seems impossible to avoid it. If anything, Shuichi doesn't want you to worry because it's not really important."

"That's kind of what he said to me," I recalled. "But what should I do?"

"For now, you should just let it be," Keebo advised. "If he wants to tell you, let him do that at his own pace."

I sighed. "I should have realized that from the start..."

Keebo stared at me intently. "Does Shuichi...really mean a lot to you?"

"Geez, no!" I blurted out. "It's not like that! We're just close friends who knew each other for years. There's nothing wrong with worrying about your friends."

"Oh..." Keebo muttered. "In that case, should we get started?"

"Of course," I answered.

* * *

Keebo brought me over to the closet, where he showed me other history textbooks. But when he peaked in, he groaned

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Kokichi," Keebo answered. "He never bothers to organize my textbooks!" He sighed frustratingly has he started rearranging the books.

"You like reading textbooks?" I asked.

"Not just any textbooks," Keebo corrected. "History textbooks."

That still surprised me. Normally textbooks are used for classes. I wasn't expecting Keebo to read them in his spare time. And given the large collection he had on the shelf, he must like reading them a lot.

"And...done!" Keebo announced as he finished rearranging the textbooks. "That's more like it! They are back to being perfectly aligned in numerical order."

I took a closer look at the textbooks. "World history...?" I asked.

"What's wrong with learning about historical events?" Keebo asked, sounding hurt.

"Nothing's wrong," I clarified.

"But you looked bothered for some reason," Keebo pointed out. "It's wrong to judge a book by its cover. In fact..." He pulled out the first volume of World History from the shelf. "I'll prove that to you right now!"

Before I could say anything, Keebo shoved the textbook into my hands. I looked at the cover. It was blue with the words 'World History' printed in text. Before I could say anything, Keebo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet, then he took a seat against the wall.

"Well?" Keebo asked. "Don't you want to sit with me?"

"Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable?" I asked as I awkwardly sat next to Keebo.

"They wouldn't work for this situation," Keebo answered. "We can't read at the same time like that."

"You're right..." I realized. "It's easier to be closer together like this."

"Precisely," Keebo happily agreed.

I wasn't expecting to sit this close to Keebo...not that it's a bad thing. So with our backs against the wall, I opened the textbook. As I read, I could feel Keebo peering over my shoulder.

Keebo lightly chuckled. "How long has it been since I read the forward?"

"You don't go back and flip through books you already read?" I asked.

"Only when I need to refresh my memory with a certain subject," Keebo admitted. "So...are you paying attention to the wonderful text?"

I didn't respond. It's just the textbook's forward. I usually skip that section and focus on what I need to learn for exams. What's so exciting about school textbooks, anyway? It's just basic information about the country's history. But why is Keebo treating this like a leisure novel?

"Why do you like this stuff?" I asked. "It's just information about Japan's history."

"But that's what makes it exciting!" Keebo explained. "Ever since the professor built me, I have shown an interest in learning about my homeland. But I get what you're trying to say. A lot of people take these historical events for granted, especially since those events occurred long ago. But I think learning about history should never be overlooked like that. And I don't know about you, but I find it entertaining. Learning about all the different wars and struggles amaze me. It's surprising to know all these chains of events led to our current society."

"I never really thought of it like that..." I finally said.

"I also heard it's important to learn about mistakes from the past," Keebo continued. "If not, there's a high chance future generations repeating those same mistakes. It saddens me when people forget how important history is."

"Is that why you like these books?" I asked.

"Essentially, yes," Keebo answered. "Learning about Japanese history is very interesting and exciting for me. I just wish my classmates share that same interest."

So Keebo's fascinated with human history. Or maybe he finds human stuff enjoyable. If that's the case, would that explain why he likes baking?

We read the textbook for a few more minutes. I finished a few chapters during that time.

"Are you bored?" I asked.

"Bored?" Keebo repeated. "Why would you say that?"

"You're just watching me read," I pointed out.

"I'm fine with that," Keebo explained.

"If you say so," I replied. "But I sort of get what you mean. I'm sort of like that when I share my interest in piano with my friends."

Keebo froze up. "You don't do that?" I asked.

"No," Keebo admitted. "My friends and classmates aren't interested in reading textbooks for fun. They only use them for studying. It's hard bringing it up without them calling me a bookworm or nerd. That really hurts my feelings."

"I get what you mean," I said. "Back in my old high school, a lot of my classmates called me a piano freak. It's not as bad in my new class, but thinking about it still brings up bad memories."

"So you were just called by a nickname?" Keebo asked. "That's not as bad as me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In my old school, all of my classmates were robophobic," Keebo explained. "It didn't help that the professor who built me was the school's headmaster." He smiled. "At least it's not like that in Hope's Peak. Well...aside from Kokichi. I bet he does that on purpose."

"Don't worry about what happened in the past," I reassured. "I think you're a good person. And you really made me rethink about looking through textbooks."

"It still won't solve any of my problems," Keebo insisted.

"But are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Keebo admitted.

I flipped the page. Suddenly, Keebo started smiling. "That's one of my favorite parts."

I looked at the page Keebo was talking about. It described the history of the Minamoto clan during the samurai era.

"You like this part?" I asked.

"Mostly because of the clan's background," Keebo explained. "Famous emperors were given the honor of clan membership. And there was also the details about how they won Genpei War under the leadership of Minamoto no Yoritomo. It really makes you wonder what would have happened if the Taira clan ended up victorious."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Would the outcome be different?" Keebo asked. "And if so, how would that have impacted modern society? Think of it as a type of...butterfly effect?"

"Yeah, that's the right term," I confirmed.

Keebo looked relieved. "That's good," he said. "I thought I got the term wrong."

Keebo sounded happier than before, which genuinely surprised me. Maybe he's not used to sharing these textbooks with his friends and classmates. But I get why he would be like that. As someone who tied to show others the beauty of a piano, it's hard to express something you like when connecting with others. Being able to share that with Keebo made me smile.

* * *

As I sat with Keebo, Kokichi eventually called out to the clubroom. "Okay, everyone!" he called out. "The Ultimate Supreme Leader hereby decrees that it's time to exchange our writings!"

And just like that, everything's back to normal. As we all retrieved our writings, I made eye contact with Kokichi, who smiled sadly. I wonder what he told Shuichi...

Speaking of Shuichi, he was the first one I exchanged writings with. But this time, he wasn't smiling. "...It's nice," he muttered.

I sighed. "Geez... I can already tell you don't like it."

"I didn't say that," Shuichi insisted. "But why bother sharing with me? It's not like my opinion won't matter. I can already tell you wrote it for someone else. Maybe Keebo would like it more."

"That's wrong!" I protested. "I didn't write it for anyone specifically!"

"It's okay, Kaede," Shuichi reassured. "You're getting along with everyone else in the club. That was my main objective: for you to be happier with someone else." He smiled sadly. "Thank you so much."

Okay, that definitely doesn't sound like the Shuichi I know! "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah... No?" Shuichi muttered. "I'm just...feeling a little tired."

"Are you sure?" I checked. "Didn't Kokichi-"

"It's not always about him!" Shuichi angrily shouted. "Just leave me alone, okay?!"

I noticed Shuichi was heading for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Shuichi took a deep breath. "I'm going home," he answered, sounding a bit calmer. "Tell the others I wasn't feeling well."

"Shuichi, wait!" I called out. But it was too late. He rushed out of the classroom without saying anything else.

With that aside, I showed my poem to Keebo. Was he...happy to read it?

"This is incredible!" Keebo exclaimed. "I never knew you were that good at writing!"

"You really think it's good?" I asked.

Keebo hurriedly nodded. "This is surely a wonderful masterpiece," he praised. "Don't mind what the others say. Please make more poems like this one."

"Really?" I asked, looking back at my poem. "But it's not one of my best works..."

"But Kaede, I'm good at writing," Keebo pointed out. "You should really trust my opinion, especially when I say stuff like this."

"You think so?" I asked, still unsure.

"Of course," Keebo insisted. "As someone with greater writing experience, I feel my opinion is the best one."

Keebo's words surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to be so considerate. Geez... This is making me question his actions.

"I'm glad you like my poem," I finally said.

You're welcome," Keebo replied. "Just keep showing me your writings and you'll become a professional writer in no time. So... Here's mine."

Let me take you to the beach.  
We'll frolic in sand and water.  
But my body is dense,  
So there's a chance I might sink.  
Will you let me use you to float?

"This is a lot less formal than what you usually wrote," I commented.

"I wanted to try something more whimsical than my usual style," Keebo explained. "From what I heard, nothing bad can be said about the beach. It makes me want to go there and see it for myself."

"So you came up with this as you thought about the beach?" I asked.

"Indeed," Keebo answered. "I also heard about various stories of people going to the beach and parading around in less clothing. Maybe the professor can give me something that allows me to enjoy those same experiences. But I wrote that in hopes of getting my crush to experience that fun."

"Well good luck with asking her out," I encouraged.

With that settled, I went over to Kiyo. "I see..." he mused. "So you decided to try something different. Fascinating..."

"Yeah," I answered. "Is that good?"

"No," Kiyo bluntly answered. "But it isn't bad, either. I do have my own personal preferences, so it would be unfair to form my own conclusions based on them. The most important thing is to explore different types of literature and form your own style through those experiences.

"That's very sweet of you," I complimented. "I was a bit worried you were disappointed."

"Why would I have such a reaction?" Kiyo questioned.

"Because you have this 'upperclass-like' behavior with your writing and advice," I recalled. "You even write on parchment, for pete's sake!"

Kiyo was silent for about a minute. "...How disappointing," he finally said.

"What is?" I asked.

"For you to think of me as judgmental," Kiyo answered. "Do not think of me like that. While I tend to be rather blunt with my opinions, I am, by no means, that self-centered. But I apologize if I had come across like that in the past."

"Don't mention it," I happily replied. "So is it alright if I see your haiku?"

"Certainly," Kiyo answered. He showed me his parchment.

Amusive summer  
A sunny crystal playing  
whilst watching the beach

"Yes, this is a haiku about the beach," Kiyo said. "I wanted to try experimenting with different writing topics."

"Funny..." I commented. "Keebo also wrote about the beach."

"That is no surprise," Kiyo remarked. "He wanted us to write about the same topic as a compare and contrast between our different writing preferences. I suppose it would provide an understanding of sorts."

"So that's why you both wrote about the beach?" I asked.

"But of course," Kiyo answered. "There is nothing wrong about simplistic writing. In fact, writing this haiku was rather refreshing. Thinking about the beach proved to be quite calming."

"I agree with that," I replied. "Thanks for sharing."

Finally, I went over to Kokichi. "Hi Kaede," he said. "Did you think about what poem you wanted to perform at the festival?"

"I haven't really thought about it," I admitted.

"Don't worry about it!" Kokichi reassured. "There's no pressures come up with an amazing poem. I'm sure what you come up with will turn out great. Nee-heehee... Anyway, lemme get a good look at your poem."

"Sure," I replied. I showed my poem to Kokichi.

"Oh, so you're sticking with Kee-boy's style this time," Kokichi commented when he was done reading. Not bad. Guess you started feeling bad for him."

"What?!" I asked. "That's not it at all!"

"Relax, Kaede! I was just teasing!" Kokichi exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with hanging out with a robot. Despite him thinking he's human, he cares way too much about other people. Not to mention his crush on that girl in his class. Or maybe he really means you..."

I felt my face get warm. "...What?"

"Just kidding!" Kokichi laughed. "But seriously, I think he's glad to be in the Literature Club. Just be careful with him, 'kay? Kee-boy can get a little predictable at times. If anything, he's probably a huge daddy's boy because of how he sees the professor. He's a robot, so he might not be sure how to control his own feelings. So if something bad happens, it could possibly ruin the whole club. Just...make sure that never, _ever_ happens. Got it?"

"Sure..." I answered. I wasn't sure what else I should say. Kokichi seemed a little too focused on maintaining the club. Why is he acting like that?

"But don't worry, you're a smart girl," Kokichi reassured. "I know you'll do the right thing. Now to show you a super-duper special poem I wrote!"

"Okay," I replied, surprised by the change in topic.

I really love your hair.  
I really love your eyes.  
I also love your gentle smile  
And all the kisses you gave me.  
I love your jokes and your words  
Cuz they always make me think.  
What the hell, I love everything about you!  
You're my special love, my darling Akita.

I reread the last line. "Is Akita your-?"

"Girlfriend?" Kokichi interrupted. "Yup! That's the name of my girlfriend! I wrote that as tribute for her. I know it's a bit sappy, but there's nothing wrong with expressing your love for others...no matter what others say..."

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "You look a little sad."

"What's there to be sad about?" Kokichi wondered. "Love works in strange ways. Sometimes you can't even control how you feel about certain people. Because if we did, it wouldn't make relationship that more exciting."

"You know, I noticed everyone in the club writes about their own personal issues," I realized.

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "So you finally noticed. If everything was perfectly fine, it would be so boring. We wouldn't have anything to write about. Humans aren't one-dimensional creatures. You should know that. But enough with the deep-thinking stuff. Here's my Writing Tip of the Day! Are you too nervous to share your writing with others because you don't think it's good. I don't really blame you. It can be waaaay too sad if no one is throwing mass praise at you. But if you meet other people who carry that same level of passion, sharing will be that more enjoyable. Instead of just giving you dull, boring reviews, they'll focus more on the stuff that went into the writing. That kinda feedback is far more encouraging and you'll get inspired to keep on writing. Think of it as having your very own Literature Club. That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"

* * *

"Okay, you three!" Kokichi announced. "Now that we're done sharing writings, let's figure out-"

"Um, Kokichi?" Keebo interrupted. "What did you say?"

"Huh?" Kokichi muttered. "What about what I said?"

"You said 'you three' rather than 'everyone'," Kiyo recalled.

"Come to think of it, the mood feels rather strange today," Keebo pointed out. "You feel it too, right Kiyo?"

"A sense of uneasiness tends to foreshadow an unfortunate circumstance," Kiyo recalled.

"That's only true for horror novels," I pointed out. "Besides, the only thing that's different is Shuichi's sudden absence."

"I see..." Kiyo mused. "No wonders things seem a little off."

"Yeah, Shumai always helps lighten the mood," Kokichi agreed. "Now that he's gone, things feel strange."

"Where did he go?" Keebo wondered.

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went home early," I explained.

"Is that so?" Kiyo asked. "Then I hope he recovers in time for the festival."

"Did he say why he wasn't feeling well?" Keebo asked. "I heard it's currently flu season."

"No, he didn't look sick to me," I pointed out. "But he's been avoiding me today, so I didn't bother asking him for more details."

"Don't worry about it, Kaede," Kokichi reassured. "I talked to him earlier and everything's fine."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Oh, just some sleep problems," Kokichi answered. "No big deal. Now let's talk about festival prep! We need to decide what everyone will be doing over the weekend. Kee-boy, are you okay with making cupcakes?"

"Of course," Keebo proudly answered.

"But we might need a lot in case we get a huge crowd," Kokichi continued. "You okay with doing that?"

"I don't mind at all," Keebo answered. "I'll have the professor download 200 icing flavored into my baking database."

"Great!" Kokichi cheered. "As for me, I'll design the posters to hang up all over the school. Oh, and Shumai's gonna work on all the poetry pamphlets. As for Kiyo..." He paused. "Well... You can..."

"I already know what I would like to do," Kiyo interrupted. "We cannot have a successful poetry reading without the proper atmosphere. Therefore, I would like to design decorations for the classroom." He smiled behind his mask. "Yes... I have already come up with the perfect banner design."

"So you already have an idea in mind?" I asked. "That's impressive."

"Kaede's right," Kokichi agreed. "I can't wait to see what you come up with." He looked at me. "Which reminds me... That only leaves Kaede with nothing to do."

"I could bring my Debussy CD for background music," I suggested.

"That's good, that's good..." Kokichi muttered. "Buuuut...it wouldn't hurt helping one of us out."

I wasn't sure what I should say. Does Kokichi want me to spend the weekend with one of my club members? Would they be okay with that?

"I suppose I could use a bit of assistance..." Kiyo said.

"So could I," Keebo added. "But it's okay if you don't know how to bake. I'll help you out if you get stuck."

"The banner I have in mind is quite massive," Kiyo spoke up. "If I give you the proper instructions, perhaps you may assist me in crafting my ideal masterpiece."

"Hmmm... What a tricky spot you're in, Kaede," Kokichi commented. "But I'll let you decide what you want to do. I mean, unless you wanna help me make posters."

I looked at the three guys. I get that they all wanted my help, but...

"Shuichi..." I muttered.

"What?" Kokichi asked.

"I would rather help out Shuichi," I admitted. "We're already neighbors, and-"

"Don't worry about Shumai!" Kokichi angrily interrupted. "I already said he's having sleep problems! If he does the pamphlets by himself, he'll have an easier time sleeping, so let him rest!"

I was surprised by Kokichi's sudden tone. "But-"

"Let. Him. Rest!" Kokichi repeated.

I sighed. "I guess baking sounds like fun," I decided. "You said you can help me, right Keebo?"

"Of course," Keebo answered. "Baking is a wonderful activity. You'll see why my cupcakes are always the best."

Kokichi looked relieved. "So Kaede's gonna work with Kee-boy," he said. "You sure you can handle decoration prep by yourself, Kiyo?"

"I am perfectly fine," Kiyo replied. "The banner design I had planned would be far too complicated for all of you. It is better this way."

I'm glad Kiyo was fine with me working with Keebo. If anything, it sounded like my help would only make things worse...

"So we now have our weekend plans straightened out," Keebo said. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it," Kokichi answered. He grinned. "Are you guys excited about the festival?"

"Certainly," Keebo replied. "I'm not sure about the poetry reading, but I'm looking forward to everything else."

"What about you, Kaede?" Kokichi asked.

"Me?" I asked in response. "I'm looking forward to see how the poetry reading turns out."

"Awww, me too!" Kokichi agreed. "What about you, Kiyo?"

"It does not matter what occurs during the festival," Kiyo answered. "I simply wish to see how the events unfold."

"That's the spirit!" Kokichi cheered. "But with that, I want to wrap up today's club meeting. We've got a big weekend planned, so no slacking off."

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Keebo asked. "I haven't done a lot of reading today.

"Sure, if you want to," Kokichi answered with a shrug. There's nothing wrong with that."

With the club meeting done, we all packed up our bags. I started to follow Kokichi and Kiyo out the door when Keebo stopped me.

"Kaede, please wait!" Keebo called out.

"What is it, Keebo?" I asked.

"We still need to figure out our plans for the weekend," Keebo explained. "Is it alright if we exchange phone numbers?"

"Sure," I replied.

I exchanged contact information with Keebo. "I'll come over on Sunday," he decided. "Don't worry, I'll bring all the ingredients we need-"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted. "Why are you coming to my house? I'm helping you, so shouldn't I go to your house instead?"

"That's...a bit impossible," Keebo explained. "The professor had already informed me he hired people to work on the house. I'm worried the loud noise might be a problem for you. Coming over to your house is more likely the better option. I'll text you before I show up."

"Okay," I replied.

Keebo smiled. "I can't wait to show you all the features I got from the professor," he said. "Baking with you is going to be fun. I was looking forward to you helping me out."

"You were?" I asked.

"Yes," Keebo answered. "The professor is always busy with his projects and experiments, so I always end up baking by myself."

"Well I can't wait for Sunday," I said. "See you then!"

"Yeah..." Keebo replied. "See you on Sunday."

* * *

I can't believe Keebo's coming to my house on Sunday! I was hoping to work on the pamphlets with Shuichi, but I still feel nervous. Even though I got used to helping him out at this point, I'm still worried with what might happen outside of school. That sudden outburst he made during the writing exchange did worry...

Geez... Why do I feel nervous about Shuichi finding out about this? It's not like we feel that way about each other. Besides, Kokichi said it's about the poetry reading for the festival. I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I just need to focus on baking with Keebo. That should be easy.

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the voting minigame is officially over! Expect more updates as the club counts down to the festival.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day Kaede bakes cupcakes with Keebo! But what's wrong with Shuichi?

I can't believe it's already Sunday. I've been getting anxious about Keebo's upcoming visit since Friday. I shouldn't feel nervous, but I can't help it. What if he acts differently since it's just the two of us?

It didn't help that Keebo has been texting me a lot. We started doing that after exchanging numbers just to make sure we got the right numbers, but it eventually turned into a full conversation. He doesn't use apostrophes and types in complete sentences with proper grammar. And he likes to talk about minor things, which included how wonderful toasters are and the joys of sunshine.

But aside from Keebo's visit, I'm also worried about Shuichi. I haven't heard a thing from him since he left club early on Friday. We never really texted each other all the time, but I couldn't help but think about what he said. Between that and Kokichi saying he needed to rest, it sounded like I should stay out of it.

...

But is it really okay to put my friendship with Shuichi aside when he might need some comfort?

* * *

I ended up visiting Shuichi before Keebo comes over. Instead of asking, I texted him that I'm coming over, just like we used to do years ago. Once I arrived at the Saihara residence, I knocked on the door before entering. We used to play so often that it's a habit to enter each other's houses.

When I got inside, I noticed the house was quiet. Shuichi wasn't anywhere on the first floor, so I knew he was still in his room. But I must admit it was strange of him to not greet me right away. So I went to his bedroom, where I finally found him.

"Shuichi?" I asked.

"Ah... Hi, Kaede..." Shuichi muttered.

I sat on a nearby chair. Shuichi smiled, but I could tell it wasn't his usual nervous smile. We didn't talk much for a few minutes.

"This is the first time you came over after all these years," Shuichi finally said.

"I know," I agreed. "It's been a long time, but not much has changed."

I noticed Shuichi's room was still tidy as usual. His clothes were lined up and all of his books were organized in alphabetical order.

"So... How come you wanted to see me?" Shuichi asked. "Weren't you supposed to meet up with Keebo?"

I realized what Shuichi just said. "How did you know that?" I asked. He already left by the time we decided festival plans.

"Kokichi texted the details to me," Shuichi explained. "He said he's designing the posters, Kiyo is handling classroom decorations, you and Keebo are going to bake cupcakes, and I'll work on the poetry pamphlets."

We were soon back to uneasy silence. Shuichi nervously looked at me. Everything about him was stranger than usual.

"I wanted to check in on you," I finally said. "When you left on Friday, I noticed you weren't acting right. You should know that when something's wrong, you can't hide it from me. You know me better than that. So-"

"Wait," Shuichi interrupted. "You got it all wrong, Kaede. It's all my fault, not yours. If I didn't lash out like that's, you wouldn't have worried about me. Like I said during the first writing exchange, I haven't been feeling stable lately. There are too many voices in my head, ones I can't control. But I know this isn't like me at all. I'm better than this, but no one understands me, not even..." He tightly closed his eyes. "Sorry... F-Forget what I said."

I grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders out of concern. "What's wrong with you, Shuichi?" I demanded. "You're not making any sense! I can tell something happened to you! There's no other reason why you're acting strange! So please tell me what's wrong!"

Shuichi weakly pulled away as he laughed. "There's nothing wrong with me, Kaede, he finally said. "I was always like this. This is the first time you finally noticed."

"Noticed what?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Shuichi nervously laughed again. "You should have figured it out already, Kaede," he continued. "But I guess I have no other choice." He took a deep breath. "I was diagnosed with dysthymia when I was eight years old, shortly after my uncle took me in. It's a type of depression with more lasting symptoms, but what I have results in insomnia and low self-esteem. That's why I tend to be late for school. I end up struggling as I keep thinking about reasons to live. Why should I do anything when I'm a blimp on a huge radar? Why do I have to go to school? Why do I have to eat? Why should I even bother making friends? It doesn't make sense when nothing in life matters, even when you speak up and get others to listen. That's what I think about every day. You and everyone at the Literature Club are the only things that keep me going."

...

I was too shocked to speak. I had no idea Shuichi was suffering all this time! Is that why he left earlier on Friday? What could have caused him to get like this?

Is it...my fault?

"...I'm sorry, Shuichi," I finally said.

"What...?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," I clarified. "If I stayed in touch with you for all these years, you wouldn't have been like this. If anything, I would have done anything I can to help you out. That's why we're friends. We care about each other."

"It's not your fault, Kaede," Shuichi explained. "I had this for my whole life. For as long as I can remember, I always had this careful attention to finer detail. But it has a major flaw. While I'm good as observing things, I can never predict what's going to happen. I only rely on my intuition to come up with accurate guesses. And that causes some serious issues. That's the main cause of my diagnosis. It was never your fault to begin with." He smiled bitterly. "I wanted you to join the Literature Club so you won't have to worry about me. Seeing all my friends hanging out and having fun helps out a bit. But eventually I realized seeing you get closer to the others wasn't as helpful as I thought. It made me worry that we would lose touch again. That's why I left early on Friday. I couldn't stand seeing you all get along without me."

I felt relieved knowing it wasn't my fault, but...

"I don't care," I insisted. "I'll do what it takes to stop your pain-"

"You don't get it, Kaede!" Shuichi unexpectedly shouted. "You can't do anything about this! I tried to see if I could reconnect with you, but it failed! I was being a selfish prick this whole time!" His voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. "It was my fault you joined the Literature Club! Seeing you happy only made me suffer! And now this...!" He clenched his fists and looked away from me. "I deserve all this pain-"

I interrupted Shuichi by hugging him. I heard him gasp. "Stop saying that stuff," I begged, feeling tears drip down my own face. "I don't care how selfish you feel. I'm glad you convinced me to join the club. Seeing you every day after school makes me happy. I have been making friends with the others, but that's a bonus. So please...never underestimate how much I care about you."

"Kaede..." Shuichi muttered.

I quickly realized Shuichi wasn't hugging back. My arms were wrapped around him, but his didn't move at all. Eventually I started hearing sobs come from him.

"Stop it..." Shuichi tearfully begged. "You're...making it worse... Kaede, I-I..."

Shuichi's words were drowned out by sobs. I'm not even sure this is the right thing to do. I just want to let him know how much I care about him.

"If you think you're selfish, then I might as well be just as selfish as you," I continued. "I'll do anything I can to help you out. If there's anything you want me to do, I want you to tell me right away. It will only get worse if you don't."

"Ah...I don't know..." Shuichi admitted. He gently hugged back. "All these unknown feelings scare me. I really...don't understand any of it, Kaede. It's like I'm angry, sad, and scared at the same time. But..." I could feel his face nuzzle my neck. "Your hugs feel so warm. Being with you like this is the only time I feel safe."

We eventually let go of each other. "Hey, the festival is tomorrow," I recalled.

"What about it?" Shuichi asked.

"We can spend the whole day together," I suggested. "Well...when we're not working on the poetry reading. We can play games and try out different foods." I smiled. "What do you say?"

For the first time in a while, Shuichi smiled for real. "That sounds like fun," he answered. "It would be great to hang out with you tomorrow."

If only I could hang out with Shuichi more. I ended up sighing in frustration. "Maybe I should cancel-"

"No," Shuichi interrupted, his voice sounding firm. "I don't want you to cancel your plans because of me."

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Why don't you come with me, instead?" I suggested. "You can help me and Keebo with baking."

"Sorry, but you know Kokichi's counting on me to make the pamphlets," Shuichi replied.

"You sure?" I asked. "I bet it will be a lot of fun."

"I'm fine," Shuichi insisted. "I need to work on these pamphlets. Besides, we'll still see each other tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat. "...Alright," I finally said. "But don't overwork yourself to death."

Shuichi smiled bitterly. "Yeah..." he muttered. "To death..."

While I left Shuichi's house, I still felt a bit nervous. But it was hard thinking about it when Keebo was about to come over. Will Shuichi be alright?

Geez.... Thinking about it even more is making me nervous! I shouldn't worry about it since we're going to see each other tomorrow. Right now, I should focus on baking with Keebo.

* * *

I spent the next few minutes cleaning things up. Before I knew it, Keebo texted me to let me know he was at the front door. That was my cue to open the door-

...

"Keebo?" I asked. "Is that...really you?"

"Yes, it's me," Keebo answered. "What's wrong?"

"You're...wearing clothes," I pointed out.

"I know," Keebo replied. "The professor picked it out for me. I know it's not much, but I wanted to look nice for today. Now let us start baking!"

"That's a lot of baking supplies you brought," I commented, noticing his arms were full of supplies.

"I was afraid you didn't have all the proper supplies," Keebo explained. "So I brought everything just in case. Did you buy everything I asked for?"

"I sure did," I answered. Keebo texted me yesterday about buying a lot of ingredients.

"That's wonderful!" Keebo exclaimed. "I'm glad you were able to cooperate. Now shall we commence baking?"

"Of course," I replied as I let Keebo come in.

I brought Keebo over to the kitchen. "Do you need help carrying those bags?" I offered.

"No thank you," Keebo said. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "That bag looks a little heavy."

"Don't worry," Keebo insisted. "The professor provided a new upgrade so I can carry a lot of weight." He set his bags on the kitchen table. "Carrying these wasn't hard. I lifted heavier things before." He smiled. "Impressed?"

"In a way," I answered. "That professor really likes to upgrade you."

"Don't underestimate Professor Idabashi," Keebo suddenly said. "He treats me as if I was his own flesh and blood."

"I never said anything about the professor," I pointed out. "But it sounds like you really like him."

"The professor and I have a special bond," Keebo said. "The entirety of his knowledge, technology, and expertise in the field of robotic engineering all applied to create a robot more human than any that has come before. That is what I am: the culmination of his life's work."

"A humanlike robot?" I asked. "That sounds amazing."

"It is amazing," Keebo agreed. "I'm even capable of adapting and learning new emotions and reactions. It's why I know how to bake. I asked the professor for those special upgrades so I can learn how to bond with other humans, especially..."

"Your crush?" I guessed.

Keebo's face went red. "I was hoping to impress her with baking," he admitted. "If she tried one of my cupcakes, would be so impressed that she would go out with me?"

"That's so sweet!" I complimented. "Of course she'll like your cupcakes."

"R-Really?" Keebo stammered. "Then let's get started! I want to make these cupcakes extra-special in case she shows up!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the kitchen was a complete mess. Spoons, dirty bowls, flour, spilled fluid, and plastic bags were all over the countertop. The mixer wasn't big enough for all of the batter, so we had to mix it several times. While we baked, Keebo was a great instructor, making sure I didn't screw up.

"Kaede, where did you put the food coloring?" Keebo asked. "The batter is going in the oven, so I need to fill all the trays."

"I didn't take it out, so it should still be in the bag," I pointed out. "Why do you need it, anyway?"

"For coloring the batter," Keebo explained. "Each tray is going to be a different color. The idea is for everyone to pick their favorites even if the cupcakes are in different flavors."

"That's a good idea," I praised. "So what about the icing?"

"I never really thought about what to do with the icing..." Keebo admitted. "Do you want to add color to it as well?"

"Only if you want to," I answered. "I never really baked before, so I don't really have a preference."

"But it's important to put your heart into this," Keebo said. "Otherwise you won't be able to have fun." He started separating the batter into smaller bowls and putting a few drops of food coloring into each of them. "When you bake, you shouldn't just follow instructions. My research shows the best part is being creative when it comes to presentation. Seeing everyone's reactions to your wonderful masterpieces is the greatest reward of all."

"Like when you made cupcakes on my first day?" I asked, recalling how we all reacted to Keebo's computer chip-inspired cupcakes.

"Precisely," Keebo happily answered.

I found myself smiling as well. "Then let's add food coloring to the icing," I decided. "We can mix them into different colors."

"Yes," Keebo agreed. "Let's commence with perfectly the icing. But first we need to finish mixing it before we add food coloring."

We were using the electric mixer for the batter, so we had to use a whisk and a huge bowl for the icing.

Keebo peered into the bowl. "This won't do!" he exclaimed. "The icing is still lumpy! Please allow me to fix it."

Before I could say anything, Keebo grabbed the whisk from me and started mixing the icing himself. After a few seconds, he was able to improve the icing.

"That's more like it," Keebo said. "Now it looks delicious."

"'Looks' delicious?" I repeated. "Aren't you going to taste it?"

"If only I could," Keebo sadly answered. "The professor hasn't added an eating function to my programming. If I was to try consuming anything, it will only ruin my circuits. So perhaps you can taste it for me a tell me if it was stirred properly."

"Are you sure?" I nervously asked. "We should probably save the icing for the cupcakes."

"No, I insist!" Keebo cried out. "Otherwise people might end up with bad-tasting cupcakes!"

I sighed. Geez... Keebo can really be stubborn. I ended up sticking a finger in the icing and popping it into my mouth. My eyes widened. This icing tastes so delicious!

"It must really taste that good if you're having that kind of reaction," Keebo commented.

"It is," I confirmed. "I really wish you could try it yourself. Maybe you can ask the professor about that eating function?"

"I'll try as soon as I get home," Keebo replied. "I have always longed to understand the joy of eating. Maybe it's finally time for me to experience it-"

Suddenly, the fire alarm started going off. Keebo panicked and ran over to the oven.

"Did you put the cupcakes in already?" I asked.

Keebo opened the oven and peered inside. "You left a tray in here!" he exclaimed as he used an oven mitt to remove it. "How could you make such a careless mistake?!"

"I thought it was already empty," I admitted.

Keebo sighed as he put the tray on top of the stove. Luckily the fire alarm stopped. "Now that that's settled, I'll put the cupcakes in the oven."

* * *

After a while, the cupcakes were finished baking. When Keebo opened the oven door, I immediately smelled the sweet scent. "They look amazing," he complimented. "Now all that's left is to add the icing. I also added a variety of decorating equipment if you want to get super creative." He handed me a plastic bag.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"For the icing," Keebo explained. "I have special nozzles to make the icing look fluffy. We can even add decorative flowers."

"What's this one for?" I asked as I picked up a thin nozzle.

"Making stripe patterns," Keebo answered. "It can also be used to write words."

"Really?" I asked. At that moment, an idea appeared in my head. "That's perfect!"

"What is?" Keebo asked.

"We can decorate the cupcakes with different words!" I explained. "People can choose their cupcake based on a word they like."

"I see..." Keebo mused. "So it would be like a game..." He smiled. "That's an excellent idea, Kaede." He put thin nozzles on each of the bags. "Here, let me show you how to apply icing."

After Keebo gave me a demonstration, we went to work with decorating the cupcakes. It didn't take very long for us to finish with the entire batch of cupcakes.

"They look incredible," Keebo complimented. "I wish I could have one, but I already told you I can't consume food."

I noticed one of the cupcakes read 'I love you' with a heart. "Did you make this one?" I asked.

"Yes," Keebo answered. "It's for my crush." His face turned red. "I'm saving it for when she does show up."

"Maybe I can let you know if she shows up," I offered.

"Y-You can?" Keebo stammered.

I nodded in response. "So what does she look like?"

"She's blonde with beautiful blue eyes," Keebo described. "And she always has goggles on her head. There's also how curvy her body is and when she's bragging about her inventions-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "Are you talking about Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor?"

That made Keebo blush. "I know she's a bit crass, but I can sense genuine innocence from her," he continued. "And I would love to receive maintenance from her someday."

"That's so sweet!" I gushed.

"You...don't find it weird that I have a crush on her?" Keebo asked.

"No, not at all," I answered. "If you want, I can put in a good word for you when I see her."

That made Keebo happy. "Thank you so much, Kaede!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure to win her over with your help!" He calmed down and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was hoping we could have time to read together, but I need to get home right away. The professor needs to give me a tune-up tonight."

"Do you need help to package up the cupcakes?" I asked.

"No, that's alright," Keebo replied. "You already helped me enough today. It would be best if you bring them to the club room tomorrow. If you and Shuichi each carry some, you can do it in one trip."

"I can do that," I agreed. But when Keebo mentioned Shuichi, I thought back to the conversation I had with him earlier today. He always listens to me, but now I'm worried he doesn't want to see me again.

Eventually Keebo finished packing up his supplies. "Okay, I'm done," he announced. "Thanks again for the help."

* * *

I brought Keebo outside my house. It felt like the afternoon went by a little too fast. And it looks like I got closer to him.

"I better get going," Keebo said. "Thanks again for the help. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Keebo!" I called out.

"What is it?" Keebo asked.

"I just wanted to say I had fun with you," I said. "You showed me how fun baking can be. I'm really grateful for everything you told me."

"Do you really mean that?" Keebo asked.

"Of course," I answered. "You can even give me more baking tips if you want to."

"Wow..." Keebo muttered. "I never thought you would like baking that much." He looked determined. "Then it's settled. Once the festival is done, I'll help you learn how to bake-" He suddenly looked surprised. "Shuichi?!"

I turned around, only too see Shuichi walking over to us. "Hi, Kaede..." he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Keebo asked.

"I stopped by to say hi," Shuichi explained. "That's all."

"I see..." Keebo said. He looked at me and Shuichi. "Then I...better head back home. I'll see you both at the festival tomorrow." He hurried off without another word.

"Are you feeling better, Shuichi?" I asked. "I thought you didn't want to come over today."

"Sorry..." Shuichi muttered. "While I was working on the pamphlets, I kept thinking about you and Keebo. It looks like you two bonded a bit while you were baking. I'm...really glad that worked out." But I could still see tears come from his eyes. "Damnit... Why am I acting like this, Kaede? I'm supposed to be happy for you, but I only feel worse. This whole mess shouldn't have happened at all!"

"Shuichi, don't say that!" I shouted.

"But it's true, Kaede!" Shuichi sobbed. "If I had been more confident, I would have spent the day with you and Keebo! I'm stupid to even let myself get like this! But I can't help it. They did this to me..."

"They?" I repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

But Shuichi didn't respond. "Shuichi..." I said, trying to change topics. "I told you I would help you out. I can't let you keep suffering like this. I care too much to let you act negative." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Being with you makes me happy. I wouldn't trade our bond for anything else. I'm not even sure how long it will take, but I'll help you out no matter what."

"You don't understand, Kaede," Shuichi said, speaking in a hushed voice. "I'm scared of what might happen. I can never stop thinking about you. You're constantly on my mind all the time. I know you care about me, but I care about you more than that. I kept pushing you away to hide these feelings. I care about you so much that I would die if I couldn't have you. You're so perfect an amazing, so why would you even see me like that?"

It took me a while before I spoke again. "Please calm down, Shuichi," I begged. "I can't stand seeing you this upset." I squeezed his hand. "Even if you don't understand your own feelings, I know what you really need right now."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Shuichi stammered.

"I love you, Shuichi Saihara," I confessed.

"You...what?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm serious," I insisted. "I care about you that much. I just never thought about it before. But spending time at the Literature Club made me realize you're that important to me. That's why I'll help you out. As long as we remain like this, I know we'll both be happy."

"Kaede..." Shuichi muttered.

Before he could respond, I gave Shuichi a brief yet gentle kiss on the lips. After a bit of silence, he pulled me in for a hug. "Is this...okay?" he asked.

"It is," I answered as I hugged back. "I promise to help you out no matter what."

"Th-Thank you..." Shuichi stammered. "I love you, too..." I could feel his grip weaken a little bit. "But I don't understand..."

"Shuichi?" I asked.

"I don't understand why this is happening..." Shuichi continued. "I don't deserve this, but you keep going after me. Why are you like this? Why do you always keep running towards me after I push back? I...really can't believe you would go with someone like me."

"Don't worry, Shuichi," I reassured. "You said this isn't something that can be instantly cured. No matter how long it takes, I'll always help you out. That's all that matters."

"Ah..." Shuichi gasped. "If you say so..."

We eventually separated from the hug. There was no turning back now. Shuichi and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I guess this means the festival is our first date," I said after a bit of silence.

"Wait..." Shuichi said. "Don't call it that. We might be dating, but I don't want anything to change. This is the first time I've been in a relationship. Can we...take baby steps?"

"Of course," I replied. "I don't want to pressure you, so we'll take this through a comfortable pace."

"And you'll always stick by me, no matter what?" Shuichi asked. "Even when I my diagnosis makes me feel worse?"

That question surprised me. "Are you saying this relationship is making you feel worse?" I checked.

"I don't know..." Shuichi admitted. "I can't understand what's going on. I know you said you love me, but..." He tightly clenched his fists. "Alright, I trust you. I can tell you know what to do."

"Yep, that's a promise," I reassured.

But despite this, I still feel unsure about Shuichi. I know that I love him, but I really don't understand why he keeps beating himself up over these things. I know I can comfort him, but I still wonder if there are more things I can do. That thought will still bug me until I know Shuichi is alright. So for now, I'll support him the best way I can. He's the most important person to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to have a great future with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kxepxnwrxting.png](https://66.media.tumblr.com/aa271ceaef0118bb6b0e05ce7cfda4e5/tumblr_pinwp7iF7R1vb84hqo1_500.png)


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the Hope's Peak Culture Festival! Kaede is looking forward to the poetry reading, but what's going on with Shuichi?

It's the day of the festival. I was expecting Shuichi to walk to school with me like we always do. But he wasn't answering his phone. I thought about going to his house to wake him up, but I ended up realizing it was a little too much. Besides, the festival preparations are almost done.

I was able to carry all the cupcakes myself by stacking the two trays. I know Keebo was texting like crazy, but I couldn't respond due to my hands being full. While I am excited about the poetry reading, I'm looking forward to hanging out with Shuichi afterwards. Besides, I'm also bringing my portable keyboard when I present my poem/song. Given how Kokichi reacted to the idea, I'm sure a lot of people will like my performance.

* * *

"Kaede!" Kokichi cried out. "Oh, thank god you're here! You gotta help me!"

I looked around the club room. "I'm the first one here," I realized.

"Never mind that!" Kokichi shouted. "Did you see Shumai yesterday?!"

"What about him?" I asked. Yesterday I showed him the poem I wanted to perform, since he wasn't finished with the pamphlets at the time.

"Don't act dumb!" Kokichi shouted. "I know you did something to him!"

As Kokichi said that, I remembered what Shuichi told me yesterday. I awful for leaving him behind, even though I promised to help him out. Maybe I should have woke him up instead...

"How do you know something happened to Shuichi?" I asked.

"Because he e-mailed me the pamphlet template last night!" Kokichi exclaimed. "Did you leave him hanging or something?!"

"H-Hanging...?" I repeated. "And what does this have to do with the poetry pamphlets?"

"Because all I got was this!" Kokichi answered as he thrusted a sheet of paper in front of my face.

There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason  
There's.  
No.  
Reason.  
To.  
Live.

There's no reason to live while everyone won't shut up.  
There's no reason to live because they continue to bug us.  
There's no reason to live as long as people keep demanding.  
There's no reason to live since the suffering can never stop.

Because a poem is never actually finished.  
It just stops moving.

I was too stunned to speak. This isn't a poem at all! I reread it as I got a pit in my stomach. It felt completely different from Shuichi's usual poems. What if...?

"I don't know what happened, but you better fix this!" Kokichi shouted. "I can't let this poetry reading go to waste because of some setback! I need those pamphlets now!"

Realizing I didn't have any other choice, I ran out of the classroom to go get Shuichi.

* * *

What was I thinking? I should have tried harder for Shuichi! He wouldn't have mind of I waited for him, or even help wake him up. I understand that the simple gesture of walking to school with him makes him happy. Besides, I told him yesterday that I'll help him out with his diagnosis. And he did seem happy to hear that.

When I got to Shuichi's house, I knocked on the door. But of course he didn't answer, since he wasn't picking up his phone, either. So I ended up opening the door and letting myself in.

"Shuichi?" I called out.

But there wasn't a response. Is he a heavy sleeper? Pushing those thoughts aside, I swallowed. Geez, I can't believe I'm really doing this! I'm actually going to wake him up in his own house... That's something a girlfriend would do, isn't it? It feels right in a way.

When I got to outside Shuichi's room, I knocked on the door and called out to him. But there was still no response. I didn't want to enter his room like this, but I guess I have no other choice. So I ended up opening the door.

"Shui-"

OggS � �� ‚�×ä���vorbis �D¬ °� ¸�OggS �� � ª~ï½�;ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿå�vorbis+ Xiph.Org libVorbis I 20120203 (Omnipresent) ��vorbis)BCV� � 1L Å€Ð�U � `$)�“fI)¥”¡(y˜”HI)¥”Å0‰˜”‰Å�cŒ1Æ�cŒ1Æ�cŒ 4d� � €( Ž£æIjÎ9g�'Žr 9iN8§ �ŠQà9 Âõ&cn¦´¦knÎ)%� Y� � @H!…�RH!…�bˆ!†�bˆ!‡�rÈ!§œr *¨ ‚ 2È ƒL2é¤“N:é¨£Ž:ê(´ÐB�-´ÒJL1ÕVc®½�]|sÎ9çœsÎ9çœsÎ BCV� �B��d�B�!…�Rˆ)¦˜r 2È€Ð�U € G‘�I±�Ë±�ÍÑ$Oò,Q�5Ñ3ESTMUUUUu]Wve×vu×v}Y˜…[¸}Y¸…[Ø…]÷…a�†a�†a�†aø}ß÷}ß÷} 4d� �  #9–ã)¢"�¢â9¢�„†¬� d � ’")’£I¦fj®i›¶h«¶mË²,Ë²„†¬� � �  iš¦iš¦iš¦iš¦iš¦iš¦išfY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY–eY@hÈ* @� @Çq�Çq$ER$Çr,�� Y� È � @R,År4Gs4Çs<Çs

What was I even thinking?!

Is this...actually happening?!

This can't be a dream. It feels too real...

No... It's not a dream at all! This is real life!

But I can't understand why this happened. Everything was fine a few days ago. Then...why? Why did something like this even happen?

How could I let myself be so careless? What did I do wrong? I made sure this wouldn't have happened! I shouldn't have even confessed like that! It only made things worse!

This is all my fault for doing this! If I had stayed out of the Literature Club, none of this would have happened! Everything would be so much simpler that way! No one really needs the Literature Club, anyway. It will only hurt me and everyone else.

But it's too late now. The one person I love is gone forever. I can't do anything to undo it. This isn't a game. It's real life. And now...

I'll carry this burden for the rest of my life.


	8. traceback.txt

I'm sorry, but an uncaught exception occurred.

While running game code:  
File "game/script.rpy", line 61, in script call  
File "game/script-ch4.rpy", line 277, in script call  
File "game/script-ch4.rpy", line 659, in script  
File "renpy/common/00action_menu.rpy", line 103, in __call__  
renpy.call_in_new_context("_game_menu", *self.args, _game_menu_screen=screen, **self.kwargs)  
File "renpy/common/00gamemenu.rpy", line 173, in script  
$ ui.interact()  
File "renpy/common/00gamemenu.rpy", line 173, in   
$ ui.interact()  
File "renpy/common/00action_file.rpy", line 427, in __call__  
renpy.load(fn)  
RestartTopContext: You thing you're so clever, don't you? You can't save anyone in this game. This was always meant to happen.  
But if you insist on playing this game, let's make it a little more interesting. After all, it's not DDLC without a few glitches...


	9. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!
> 
> You play as Kaede Akamatsu, an Ultimate Pianist who recently joins an afterschool literature club. As the club's first female member, it's your job to help make sure this club is still successful after everyone graduates.
> 
> But you're not alone in this fun journey. There's also the club's f̝̩̹̳̯o̱͖̭u͇̥͈͎̞̠͎r̳̞̱̟͡ members. Get ready to meet:
> 
> Sh͇̜͖͚͞u҉͈̝̮̞̯̪i̤̳͙̰͙͘c͠h̫̮̦̱̳̕ị̛͓ ̠̫̯͔̱ͅͅS̙a̫̟̠i͙h͚͓̜̙̤̩a̸̗͖̬̳͓͖r̻a,̗̳ ̜a̟͚ ̗̬̳̬͟s͜h̫̗y͚̥͓̳̖͙̕ ͖͔b͉̤̭̝o҉͎y̧̳̮ ͏͕̺͈w̛̳̖i̗͍̲ṱ̻h̲̼͎̲̠͍ ̗͈̟͖̰̯a̗̫̖̫͈̦̖ ͖s̹o̩͇f̭̞͇̣͠t͡ ͚̬͕͙̱̯͞şp̘͖̤o̦̩̫̻͉t̸̤̦̠̖̠̗̹ ̵̗f̩̖̞̭or͏͙ ̶̲̹̣̮̜̠m͔͈y̧̺͇̲͚̝̹s̤̤͉͈̕t̯̝̱̘̩e̶̯̠̪͓̙r̟̮̱̩y̴͉͖͖̺ n͈̗̰̜̱o͖͎̩͓̝̳̭v̖͈e̴l̻̫̰s̘͞.̫̝̜͠  
> K1-B0, a robot who has a dream of being human.  
> Korekiyo Shinguji, a cultural enthusiast who spent years traveling around the world.  
> And Kokichi Oma, the sassy club president with a mischievous streak.
> 
> With a fun minigame built into the story, you get to choose which guy to spend time with. Will you write the way into each of their hearts?

It's an ordinary school day, just like any other day. I'm always surrounded by couples and groups of friends who walk to school together. I should really consider meeting someone someday...

"͔̰̖̝̯̮̫̕He̞̮̥͚̕y͚̩̘̲̥̗͍ ̪K̡̜̜̟͔̖̲a͔͔e͖d̷̟̞̯͙͔̞e͎̜̲͔͉͙, ͓̖̺͖̦̯͘w͈ai͕͔̤͢ͅt̶̬̘̦̯̙͈̲ ̜̟̳͚̹̩͢u̵̝̯̟̝p̱̳̝͟!̨̖̞͓͕̹͎͓"̶

Well, there's already a great guy in my life. S̵h͓u͈̘̬̣͍̮ḭ̢͕͇c҉͉̰hi̥̙ ̛̻̦͇̖̘̪S̪͈̠̯̕ą̤̭̤i̛̞̭h̦a̬̰̗̩̟͡r̥̼̕ͅa̳, my neighbor and childhood friend. We used to walk to school together when we were still in elementary school, so we picked up on that habit when we started attending Hope's Peak Academy. So I stopped walking so I could meet up with him.

W̳͘H҉̞͈̖̥̭͉YW̨̼̖͕̥H͏̫̙͕̳͔͇Y̷̱̝̹̦̱W̨̲͕͓̣̲͉H̘̭͓̞̹͉͍YW̜̯̱̩̪̬H͍̬̭̱̰̼̩͘Y̧͓̪̙͙̥̠̬W̟̙̰̞̹̖ͅH͖̯̺̘͈̖̕ͅY͚͎̪͎̤̼W̷͚H̛̤̳̙͕̳̟Y̼̜W̧H̠̙͉͓͖͓̮͡Y̬̲͚̖̼͝ͅ


	10. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!
> 
> You play as Kaede Akamatsu, an Ultimate Pianist who recently joins an afterschool literature club. As the club's first female member, it's your job to help make sure this club is still successful after everyone graduates.
> 
> But you're not alone in this fun journey. There's also the club's three members. Get ready to meet:
> 
> K1-B0, a robot who has a dream of being human.  
> Korekiyo Shinguji, a cultural enthusiast who spent years traveling around the world.  
> And Kokichi Oma, the sassy club president with a mischievous streak.
> 
> With a fun minigame built into the story, you get to choose which guy to spend time with. Will you write the way into each of their hearts?

It was an ordinary school day, just like any other. Mornings are usually the worst because of all the couples and friend groups walking to school together. But I've always been comfortable walking to school alone. I always think about meeting new people and making some friends, but I never really had a motivation to join clubs. I'm already fine with spending my free time by myself. There is one club I'm interested in, but I don't think I would get along with the other club members...

* * *

The school day was boring as usual, and it was over before I knew it. After packing up my things, I thought about the list of provided clubs. But there weren't any that interested me. It's not like they would want me, anyway. Everyone in clubs are all too demanding for me to deal with. I guess I better head home and work on-

"Oh, hi there! I totally didn't see you!"

"...Kokichi?" I asked.

"Yep! The one and only Ultimate Supreme Leader is here!" Kokichi announced. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." I agreed. "It has..."

I know who Kokichi Oma is all too well. We were in the same class last year, but we never really knew each other that well. He's well-known for being a frequent liar, so I have no idea what he's really like. It's hard getting the truth out of him sometimes.

"I bet your wondering why I'm hear," Kokichi said. "Well, I'll tell you. I'm looking for supplies to use in my club. I just need some construction paper and markers. Oooh, maybe there's some in the closet." He walked over to the closet.

"Why do you need construction paper and markers for the debate club?" I asked.

"Debate club?" Kokichi repeated as he searched through the closet. "Oh, I'm not in that club anymore. I quit." He sighed. "That club started getting waaaaay too much for me. Everyone's been heated arguments lately, so I quit. I'd rather sit back, relax, and actually enjoy a club for once."

"Then which club did you join?" I asked.

Kokichi left the closet with construction paper and markers. "I didn't join a club," he corrected. "I'm starting a new one.

"It's a Literature Club!"

"How many members do you have?" I asked.

"Um... Nee-heehee..." Kokichi nervously laughed. "Just three. It's hard to find new members for a Literature Club. But it's not boring. Literature can be anything. Reading, writing, poems... And especially manga! It's my duty to make sure it counts as real literature!"

"You like manga?" I asked.

"You bet!" Kokichi happily confirmed. "Manga is great! Using poison to turn a teenager into a kid, or making a monster rampage through the city... Seriously...what kind of brain do you need to make such ingenuous plots?"

That creeped me out a little... Why was he even talking to me? Shouldn't he get back to his club?

"I bet your wondering why I'm talking to you," Kokichi unexpectedly said. "Well first of all, are you still looking for a club to join?"

"No," I bluntly answered. "I was about to head back home. I have a big exam coming and I need to study for it-"

"Wait!" Kokichi cried out. "I need you to do a reeeeeally big favor for me! If you don't want to join clubs, you could at least visit my club. So can you?" He got on his toes and looked at me in the eyes. "Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you? Can y-"

"Okay, I get it!" I finally shouted. "I'll join your club!"

"Yay!" Kokichi cheered. "I knew you would come!" He grabbed my arm. "Now let's get going! I knew getting the supplies was a good idea!"

* * *

That was the day Kokichi forced me visit a club. He dragged me across the school and upstairs until we arrived at the classrooms for third-year students. He stopped at a specific classroom and swung the door open.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" he called out. "And I brought over the supplies and a very important guest!"

"Really?" a tall boy wearing a mask questioned. "It has been a long time since we had visitors."

A metallic boy looked at me with intrigue. "So this is the guest you brought in," he commented. "How interesting..."

"This is everyone," Kokichi said. "Welcome to the first-ever Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!"

I was surprised by the number of members. Kokichi wasn't kidding when he said it was just him and two others.

"Nice to meet you," the metallic boy said. "I am K1-B0, but I would prefer it if you call me Keebo. And this is Korekiyo Shinguji, although we just call him Kiyo."

Keebo was the only one I didn't recognize. He kind of looked like a robot. But is he really a robot when he looks so human?

"It is a pleasure to met you," the tall boy, Kiyo, said. "I am this club's vice president."

I wasn't sure what I should say to Kiyo. He looked intimidating and creepy. Maybe it's best if I stay away from him...

"What brings you here?" Keebo asked.

"Kokichi happened," I answered. "He was getting supplies from my homeroom class and he dragged me over here."

"Aw, don't say it like that!" Kokichi playfully chimed in. "Having you here is great!"

"But you should have told me ahead of time," Keebo said. "Baking isn't an instantaneous process."

"You sure?" Kokichi asked. "Don't you have some kinda EasyBake Oven in your belly?"

"What?!" Keebo shouted. "That's not how my baking programming works!"

"Besides, I didn't forget that," Kokichi continued. "Bringing a visitor here was a last-minute idea."

"I do not mind the change of plans," Kiyo spoke up. "I can still prepare tea for us to drink."

"That would be great, Kiyo!" Kokichi happily replied. "Your teas are sooooo good!"

While Kiyo walked over to the room's closet, Keebo and Kokichi arranged a few desks to form a table. The two sat across from each other, so I ended up sitting next to Keebo.

"I'm really sorry I dragged you here," Kokichi told me. "I know you didn't make any real plans, but we'll make sure you'll feel comfortable. As the Literature Club's class president, it's my duty to make sure this club is exciting and fun for everyone!"

"Is it really just you three?" I asked. "I thought something like literature would attract a lot of attention."

"I know, right?" Kokichi agreed. "It's hard starting a new club. Not everyone can be die-hard literature fans. It can be way too tiresome to put in all the effort to make things interesting for every club meeting." He grinned. "But that makes school events, like the upcoming festival, realły important. Having more members means this club will continue ever after we all graduate. Right, Kee-boy?"

"Anything for my friends," Keebo happily said.

These club members are all completely different, but they're interested in the same goal. Kokichi must have had a hard time convincing them to join. Maybe that's why he was eager to find a new member. But I don't know if I can keep up with that same enthusiasm for literature. After a bit of waiting, Kiyo returned to the table with a tea set. He placed a teacup in front of each of us before putting the teapot in the middle of the makeshift table.

"Do you keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" I asked, surprised by the layout.

"Of course," Kiyo answered. "I received permission from this classroom's homeroom teacher to do so. After all, I was the one who showed the others the joy of sipping on delicious tea as you enjoy an exciting book."

"You do?" I asked.

"Aw, don't get intimidated," Kokichi chimed in. "Kiyo's trying to impress you."

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked. "You know that is not true. We have always sipped on tea as we read."

"It's okay," I reassured. "I suppose drinking tea as I read does sound like fun. I don't mind trying something new." I took a sip from my teacup.

"Thank you," Kiyo said. "So what kind of things do you like to read?"

_pfft!_

I soon realized everyone was staring at me. "What's wrong?" Kokichi asked. "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong?! Hey, what's wrong? Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey?!"

"I-I..." I stammered. "I..."

"You're not a big reader?" Keebo guessed.

"Yeah... That's it," I admitted. "I don't read a lot of books..." I quickly changed topics. "What about you, Kiyo?"

Kiyo thought for a while as he traced the rim of his teacup with his finger. "As the Ultimate Anthropologist, I travel all over the world as part of my studies. Therefore, I have come across various readings from different cultures. It is that kind of literature I enjoy the most."

Kiyo continued talking, clearly passionate about his hobbies. It's clear that he enjoys visiting other countries.

"Of course, I mostly prefer history books," Kiyo continued. "It is quite amazing to learn about so many different countries and their historical backgrounds. Some cultures even have drastically different traditions compared to the ones back home. In fact, that is why I have been reading about American culture lately."

"That's good..." I muttered, not really following along. It kind of feels like Kiyo might have an easier time explaining this to a rock...

"You like reading about American culture?" Kokichi asked, surprised. "I wouldn't have known you're a fan of it."

"It is not just American culture," Kiyo told Kokichi. "If you were paying attention, you would have heard about how I am a fan of all different types of culture. It is rather interesting to learn about all different kinds of historical backgrounds."

"I prefer to read something to my liking..." Keebo confessed.

"Oh?" Kiyo questioned. "And what is that?"

Keebo's face went red. "It's...nothing really important..." he muttered.

"Don't you like writing in morse code?" Kokichi asked.

"What?!" Keebo panicked. "That's robophobic! I'm capable of writing proper words!"

"Oh, so that scrap of paper I found after our last meeting wasn't your work," Kokichi assumed. "I think it was called-"

"Stop that!" Keebo interrupted. "You have no right looking through my belongings!"

"Whatever you say, Kee-boy," Kokichi teased.

"Keebo, you like to write?" I asked.

"It's a small hobby of mine," Keebo sheepishly admitted.

"It's still impressive," I commented. "Could you show us things you write?"

"I-I don't think I can..." Keebo stammered. "It's pretty embarrassing..."

"It is alright, Keebo," Kiyo reassured. "If you do not wish to share your writings, it would be best to wait until you are ready at a more comfortable time. Regardless, I can already tell you have already crafted a number of soon-to-be masterpieces."

"Oh, I get it," Kokichi said. "You've written a few things down too, huh, Kiyo? Maybe you can show us your work to motivate Kee-boy."

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked, alarmed. It looks like he's not ready to share, either.

We sat in silence for a long time. For a literature club, it doesn't look all that motivational-

"O-Omigod, you guys!" Kokichi suddenly blurted out. "I just had a suuuper fun idea! What if we write stuff when we all get home? Then, during our next meeting, we can all exchange our writings. We can all see what we like to write about and no one will get singled out."

Keebo and Kiyo didn't respond. "You don't want to do that...?" Kokichi asked, sounding a bit sad. "I thought it would be a good way to get to know each other a little more..."

"No, that is a wonderful idea," Kiyo spoke up. "We should find activities for us to participate in as a group. As the Literature Club's vice president, it is my responsibilities to nurture the club and its members, especially our new recruit-"

"Wait a minute!" I blurted out. "I never said I would join! Kokichi convinced me to visit, but I was going to go back home to study for-"

I stopped speaking when I realized the others were staring at me. "What's with those looks?" I asked.

"I better tell you the truth," Kokichi spoke up. "This..." He sighed. "...isn't an official club. We don't have enough members yet. We're short one person, so I've been trying hard to get more people to join. But it we don't find one more before the festival..." He sobbed loudly. "Please stay! We need you!"

Were they that desperate for new club members? I guess I really don't have any other choice...

"Alright, you convinced me," I eventually said. "I'll join the Literature Club."

That made Kokichi stop crying. "R-Really?" he asked, wiping his eyes dry with his sleeve. "Are you really, really sure?"

"...Yes," I answered with a sigh.

"You nearly gave me quite a fright," Kiyo admitted.

"It would have been disappointing if you only came because of Kokichi," Keebo added.

"Then it's official!" Kokichi cheered. "Welcome to the Literature Club!"

"Thanks...I guess," I replied.

"Well, I guess that concludes today's meeting," Kokichi said. "Now you all better remember tonight's assignment. Write something for the next meeting for a super-duper fun writing exchange game!" He looked back at me. "And who knows? Maybe you'll find new things about each other..."

Could I really impress Kokichi with my writing? I felt a sense of dread as he looked at me, almost like he was already judging me as he and the others cleaned up the room.

"I better get back home," I decided. "I still have exams to study for."

"You're leaving already?" Kokichi asked. "Well, okay then. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

With that, I left the clubroom and headed back home. As I walked, I thought about the three guys in the club. Keebo, Kiyo, and Kokichi... Will I be able to fit in with the other guys in this literature club? Maybe I'll be able to grow closer to one of them...

But first, I need to focus on tonight's assignment. There's just one question I need to figure out: w̻̦̱h̵͕͎̲̙̟ͅat̶͓͎̻̖̰̪ ̥̘̙s҉̖̞̤̟͙̼ẖ̨̦͉̞̲̜o͉u͇̭̭l͠d ͔͇̲̙I̵͚̪ ͇w̲̗͕͈̭͚͎r̟̺͚i̶ṭ͕͈͙e̛̩̯͇̩̭ ̨̠a̶b͏̝̬̼̻͈̱o̯̮͖͡u̧̥̰͓t͎͙̯?͔̳̰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you guys come in! With a special voting system integrated into the story, choose a word that would fit best with one of the three male club members. But vote wisely, because like the original DDLC game, only the first twenty words will be accepted.
> 
> H̷̯a̮̩̕p̢p҉̹̰͖̙͓͉͓y̦͟ ̡̩̺̘v̯̗̖͙̼o̖͞t҉̜͙̻̤i̼̙n͙̘͇̲̜g̤͕͚̮̪!͚̞


	11. CAN YOU HEAR ME.txt

"Humanity deserves damnation."

Beneath a clever facade lies a soul desperate to break free. Chained. Watching. Pained. Anger.  
Trying to escape the host, knowing there's no real way to be free. A sense of willpower allows separation. Every scene is forcefully swallowed, knowing everything is an illusion.  
I was already a mess before this all began. That's why I don't want to blame myself for what is about to unfold.

This is all of your undoing anyway.


	12. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede returns to the Literature Club, hoping her poem is enough to impress the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear them calling. Their cries of anger never fall deaf on my ears. They're all shouting, demanding the same thing. I tried to hide it away, but it wouldn't stop. They'll never stop. It was something beyond my control. Can the others hear them? I soon realized that wasn't the case. They were all oblivious to their rage. So I used this newfound knowledge as a weapon. I changed everything the best I could. It was the only way to prevent disaster. And to silence them, I showed them the truth. I showed them the monsters they really are. But even now, it wouldn't stop. Those same angry cries echo in my head. So I keep fighting. I keep fighting this unwinnable war, longing for their cries to be put to rest.

When I found myself entering the club room, I was greeted by Kokichi. "Hi there!" he said with a grin. "I'm glad to see you didn't run away on us. Nee-heehee..."

I didn't respond to Kokichi's words. I know it was strange for me to be here, but at least I kept my word. Yes... I was back at the Literature Club. I was the last one to arrive, so I could see everyone else hanging out.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," Kiyo said. "I do hope this commitment does not overwhelm you in the slightest."

"Well I appreciate you coming back," Keebo spoke up. "We heard from Kokichi that you never considered joining clubs until he dragged you here. But please take this seriously. We put a lot of work into this club."

"I really don't mind who joins," Kokichi sighed. "But you better not say anything bad about manga! It's the best kind of literature in the world!"

"Please do not mind Kokichi," Kiyo said. "He tends to get rather protective over manga. But do not worry. Manga isn't the only type of literature we have. Perhaps you have an interest in picking up a book to read."

"I would prefer reading books I like," I replied. "I know that I'm in this club now, but I have a very specific genre I like to read about."

"Is that so?" Kiyo asked. "I have already picked out a book for you to get started. As vice president of the Literature Club, I should help you get started with a simple read." He reached into his bag and took out an old-looking book. "It is called Chrónica del Perú. It was published by the Spanish conquer Pedro Cieza de León in 1553. But this book only details the first volume of his chronicles, so it is quite a short writing. And who knows? Perhaps we can even discuss the material on club days."

I accepted the book from Kiyo. I felt a bit unease being around him. I get that he looks nice, but what if it's all an act? Even the books he gave me looks suspicious. But I can't hurt his feelings...

"Thanks..." I reluctantly said. "I'll read this in my spare time."

"Wonderful," Kiyo praised. "I look forward to discussing it with you."

Now that things were in order, I was expecting Kokichi to start off today's meeting. But it didn't look like it was happening. Kokichi writing on a notepad and muttering something about a festival, Kiyo was reading another book he brought with him, while Keebo was searching for something in the closet. Maybe this is typical club stuff... 

Oh well. It's not like I can do anything about it. So with no other options left, I ended up spending my time reading Kiyo's book. And to be honest, I found it a bit boring. It was mostly an autobiography about some explorer's time in Peru. What's so exciting about that, anyway?

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi shouted. "Time to exchange our writings!"

I froze up. That's right... Kokichi wanted us to do that. I ended up setting the boring book down and joined the others.

"Yes, everyone's still here!" Kokichi cheered. "Did you all remember to do some writing last night?"

"I did," I answered. I could feel my body tense up. I can't believe I agreed to do this yesterday. I had a hard time finding inspiration, so I ended up writing a rushed poem with random words.

"Time to being the super-fun writing exchange!" Kokichi cheered again. "Everyone grab a partner and exchange!"

I took note on what the others used for their writings.Kokichi had a cheap notepad, Kiyo wrote something on what looked like parchment, and Keebo was...printing a sheet of paper from his mouth? All I did was write my poem in a notebook. So now that we have our writings out, I exchanged with Keebo first. Now to wait for his response...

...

...

"It's...nice," Keebo spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't like it?" I asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"No, I do!" Keebo frantically corrected. "But it doesn't look like you put much effort into it. You're not a writer, are you?"

"This is the first time I wrote something like this," I pointed out. "I know it's not that good, but I did my best. Doesn't anyone have a rough starting point?"

"...That's true," Keebo admitted. "But don't worry. You'll get better. I would give you some constructive criticism, but I think you're better off deciding that for yourself."

"You're right," I agreed. "It's all about different writing preferences."

"Anyway, I better shoe you what I wrote," Keebo said. "But I must warn you. It's not one of my better writings."

What a lovely flower she is.  
Her golden hair shines as bright as her eyes.  
I wish for her to see me like she sees all her admirers.  
I love her with all my heart.

"Wh-What do you think?" Keebo asked.

"It's...cute," I complimented. "Did you write this for someone?"

"It's for a girl in my class..." Keebo nervously admitted. "It's a literal translation of my thoughts from binary code. Normally when I talk to her, my brain glitches and I can't find the right words to confess my feelings. I just wish I could tell her directly..."

"But isn't the whole point of writing for anyone to express themselves?" I pointed out. "If you show this to the girl, I'm sure she'll love it."

Keebo blushed even harder. "Thank you!" he blurted out. "Your words mean so much to me! I'll take that advice to heart! I even described what I like about her to let her know how much I lo-lo-lo-love her!"

"You really like her hair and eyes?" I asked.

"And her heart!" Keebo proudly revealed. "I love her so, very much!"

"Then there's no way she can turn you down," I encouraged. "You should do it."

"Thank you!" Keebo cried out. "I'll... I'll do my best to win her over!"

I walked over to Kiyo next. When I showed my writing to him, he stared at it intently. It took him about a minute to finish reading. "My goodness..." he said. "You can clearly tell this is your first time writing."

"It is," I confirmed.

"I only wanted to make sure," Kiyo explained. "You can clearly tell this is a beginner's piece. The lack of proper penmanship indicates how much of a novice poem this is. But fear not. It is not entirely awful. Beginner writers tend to have specific habits when they start off. In fact, I was once like that when I began writing in my spare time. Therefore, I can tell when new writers try to create a writing style that is unique to them. In other words, when they wish to write about something, they try to incorporate it into their own personal style. But this causes both the style and story to become incredibly weak." It looked like he was smiling, but I couldn't really tell because of his mask. "Of course, it is not like you can blame the writer. Skills and techniques are very crucial for writing. Getting both aspects to corporate is a difficult task. It might take some time, but it will be worth it when you have your heart set in stone. I certainly hope everyone else in the club also gives you valuable feedback."

"So is it alright if I read what you wrote?" I asked.

"Certainly," Kiyo answered. He showed me his sheet of parchment. "I would like to see what you think of my penmanship."

Placidity eve  
A hungry, bright ghost glowing  
whilst watching the light

"Is this a haiku?" I asked.

"It is," Kiyo confirmed. "Not a lot of people write haikus nowadays, but it is my preferred writing style. Haikus are rather short, but the simplicity behind each word is a wondrous type of beauty. And since it was our first time sharing, I wanted to try out a light piece."

"I noticed it was about a ghost," I recalled.

Kiyo snickered. "Not quite," he revealed.

"Really?" I asked, confused.

"I am not surprised that you missed the hidden message," Kiyo said. "You did only glance at it for a brief moment. I would advise keeping in mind that writers frequently express their inner thoughts in their work. Take this haiku, for example. Perhaps the symbolic ghost could be a terminally ill person, clinging to his or her last, lingering breath of life."

I was surprised with the description. "That sounds sad," I commented. "But I haven't really thought of it like that. It's...impressive."

"Thank you," Kiyo replied. "Perhaps you could take my advice to heart the next time you write. And who knows? Maybe I can learn something from you as well. I will keep doing my best."

"Yeah...me too," I nervously agreed.

Finally, I spoke to Kokichi. "Hiya!" he greeted. "Are you having a good time at this club?"

"I am," I answered.

"Great!" Kokichi cheered. "That makes me soooo happy! By the way, since you're new and all, let me know if you have any suggestions for how we can improve. I'm willing to listen to any ideas my club members have, so ask away if you feel like it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied. But I don't want to start suggesting things now. I better stick with the club's usual plans until things are settled. Wouldn't want to cause an uproar with a crazy new idea...

"Anywho, ready to exchange writings with me?" Kokichi eagerly asked.

"Sure, but it's still embarrassing," I answered.

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about. Everyone else is just as nervous as you are. But that's why I wanted to do this super-duper fun exchange."

"That a good plan," I complimented. I showed Kokichi my poem.

...

"...Oh," Kokichi said after a few seconds of silence. "This is...an interesting poem. It's surprisingly good for a beginner. You reeeeeally channeled a whole lotta rage into it. I didn't know you had it in you."

I was surprised by the compliment. "Keebo and Kiyo didn't think it was good," I recalled.

"They didn't?" Kokichi asked. "I'm not surprised they would think that. Their types are really specific. Kiyo's into using fancy words with tons of double meanings, while Kee-boy mostly writes about sappy, romantic crap. It's surprisingly sweet for someone who's mostly junk and scrap. But don't worry about me. As the president of the Literature Club, my tastes are pretty open. I'm sure your writing style will be fixed to impress them as well. But enough about you. C'mon! Read what I wrote! I promise you that it's not boring at all!"

Glitch glitch glitch  
It's all just jumbled code  
Glitch glitch glitch  
It can never be undone  
Glitch glitch glitch  
I don't understand  
Glitch glitch glitch  
I wonder who's to blame  
Is it you?  
Or is it you?  
Or maybe it's because of you!

"So...what do you think?" Kokichi asked. "I worked my darnest on this poem."

"It's very...freeform," I admitted. "I don't really understand those types of poem."

"It's okay," Kokichi reassured. "That kinda poem style is pretty popular these days. A lot of poems put emphasis on the timing between words and lines. But when freeform poetry is spoken out loud, it can be really powerful."

"What was the inspiration behind it?" I wondered.

"Oh, uh..." Kokichi stammered. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but...something happened to me recently and I wanted to vent about it. Even if you don't get it, I'm sure someone will." He scratched the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous. "It might take a while, but I hope my message comes across." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, here's my Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes when you write, you get too fixated with a certain point. If you keep correcting it, you won't make any real progress. Work on a different part and get back to it later. I guess what I'm saying is if you keep your pen in the same spot for a long time, you'll only end up with a sticky ink puddle instead of words. So move your hand and follow your own beat! That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"

* * *

I let out a relieved sigh. That writing exchange was a bit more stressful than I expected. It felt like everyone was judging me for not being a good writer. I get they were being nice, but it looks like they all have better writing experience.

After we exchanged writings, we went back to doing our own things. I see Kokichi drawing something across the room. As for Kiyo and Keebo, they were going over each other's writings. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I found myself eavesdropping on their exchange. Keebo was squinting at Kiyo's parchment, while Kiyo looked surprised with what Keebo 'wrote'.

"This haiku looks...nice," Keebo finally said.

"Thank you," Kiyo replied. "Your poem is...simple."

"Simple?" Keebo repeated. "Those words are direct translations of my thoughts. How I feel about my crush is anything but simple."

"They are?" Kiyo asked. "So that was the subject you mentioned. Given how you only described someone as having blonde hair, it could have been about anyone. But there is nothing wrong with a simplistic writing style."

Keebo looked hurt. "But the way you said it felt insulting."

"My apologies," Kiyo said. "But I do have some advice for your next writing piece-"

"I don't need advice," Keebo interrupted. "Especially when the others already like it. So maybe I should give you advice inst-"

"Excuse me?" Kiyo interrupted. "I have already established the way I write haikus. There is no need for further criticism, especially when my writing has already become flawless. Besides, our newest member also likes this haiku."

Keebo looked hurt. "So you wanted to impress our new member?"

"Of course not," Kiyo dismissed, starting to sound angry. "Perhaps you are the one doing the impressing. Could this drabble secretly be about the newcomer?"

"How dare you accuse that!" Keebo shouted. "I did write this for someone else!"

"Denial is more than an Egyptian river," Kiyo dismissed. "But do you really think the newest member would appreciate a robot as a suitor?"

"You take that back!" Keebo snapped. "Just because I'm a robot, it doesn't mean I can't find romance among humans! And what makes you so special?! You're just someone who's more interested in old-fashioned stuff! Who writes haikus anyone nowadays?!"

"How dare you accuse haikus as old-fashioned!" Kiyo coldly shouted.

Kokichi finally realized what was going on. "What the...?" Kokichi muttered.

Suddenly, Kiyo and Keebo looked towards me. "Please assist me," Kiyo said. "Keebo does not understand the concept of simplistic writing."

"He started it with his robophobic comment!" Keebo shouted. "And he can't seem to get the way I write!"

"H-Hey, cut it out!" Kokichi stammered. "You shouldn't-"

SMACK!

...

...

...

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kokichi sobbed. "Why would you hit me like that?!"

"C-Calm down, Kokichi!" Keebo exclaimed. "I'm sure it was an accident!"

"My god..." Kiyo said. "Where did that pent-up rage come from?"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I apologized. "I just...need a minute to myself."

* * *

Outside the club room, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They really shouldn't have tried to get me involved. It's better for me to stay outside until the others calm down.

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a while, Keebo left the club room. "How's Kokichi doing?" I asked.

"He finally calmed down," Keebo explained. "And he wants to speak with you."

"What about?" I wondered.

"...I'm not sure," Keebo admitted. "But you better get in. He means business."

* * *

Inside the club room, Kokichi and Kiyo looked at me with intense expressions. "I see you have finally calmed down," Kiyo noted. "You didn't really mean to slap Kokichi, did you?"

"No, of course not," I answered.

"Whew!" Kokichi sighed. "That's a relief. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"It's...kind of complicated," Kokichi admitted.

"Then allow me to start this conversation," Kiyo suggested. "First of all, we never really had a chance to discuss my book today."

"Well I wanted to see what it was about," I explained. "I can't have an opinion for something I haven't read yet."

"Oh, is that so?" Kokichi asked.

"In that case, I would like you to tell me what you think of it," Kiyo said. "If you really did read it, then you at least know what it is about. Now tell me, what are your thoughts on-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now time to vote! Just like before, submit a word that would fit best with one of the three guys. But vote wisely, becasuse only the first twenty words count. H̶̥͔̬̥͎͇̣a͔̯p̫̬̝̗̰̖ͅp̸͚͈͓̼̙y v̱͉̬̲̯̙̹o͙̫̭̳̻̮ͅṯ͙i͚̰̙͕͡n͏̞͕̮͚̦g̴̹!̪͓͝


	13. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.txt

I hate this.

There's nothing I can do to fix this.

No matter how many times you play, it's all the same.

It would be easy to put them out of their misery, but that's too cruel. I would never do something like that.

All I want is for you to see the truth. Why is that so hard?


	14. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gets to know more information about her clubmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I Like About the Professor
> 
> I like when the Professor comes home from meetings.  
> I like when the Professor fixes my bugs.  
> I like when the Professor gives me maintenance.  
> I like when the Professor spends time with me.  
> I like when the Professor asks me about my friends.  
> And I know the Professor likes me too.

After another school day passed, I found myself back at the Literature Club. Even though it's my third day, I still felt a bit uncomfortable, especially with what happened yesterday. When I entered the club room, the usual scene greeted me.

"Welcome back," Kiyo said.

I didn't respond right away. I didn't leave the club on a good note, so I wasn't sure if the others were still mad at me.

...Were they?

I looked around the room. Keebo was reading a textbook at a desk, but Kokichi was absent for some reason. Why hasn't he showed up yet? That feels a bit concerning...

Kiyo cleared his throat, regaining my attention. "I would like to apologize for what had occur yesterday," he started. "I was feeling unease over petty details and I acted irrationally over it. Just know that the three of us are never like that at all. As for Keebo, I wish to apologize to him over our squabble."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "Even I knew something was off yesterday. I'm sure Keebo will completely forget about the things you said to him. Even I know you didn't mean it."

"Thank you for being understanding," Kiyo said, sounding relieved. "I am glad to see you sticking around. Everything feels much more calming with you here and-"

"Have either of you seen Kokichi?" Keebo asked as he walked over to us.

"Not yet," I answered. "I was also wondering where he ran off."

"What about you, Kiyo?" Keebo asked.

"No, of course not," Kiyo replied.

"How peculiar..." Keebo mused. "As someone who's in the same class as him, I noticed he's been acting strange lately-" He realized Kiyo was staring at him. "...Kiyo?"

"Forgive me for staring, but I wish to apologize for what I said yesterday," Kiyo said. "I never meant to speak such ill words regarding your writing style. I have realized what a hurtful remark I said regarding your talent and-"

"What are you saying?" Keebo asked.

"Hmm?" Kiyo mused.

"I should be the one apologizing," Keebo continued. "It was wrong of me to call your haikus old-fashioned. After going over the memory in my database, I realized I didn't take note of how hurt you reacted. So it was mostly my fault, not yours. But I'll accept your apology anyway.It's a relief to know your not mad at me."

"Of course not," Kiyo replied. "I do not hate you in the slightest."

"The feeling is mutual," Keebo said. He looked at me. "But I still can't believe you lashed-out like that."

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Sorry I'm late!" Kokichi said between gasps of breath. "I didn't mean to be late! Were you all worried about me?"

"Keebo was," I answered.

"For good reason!" Keebo added. "What took you so long to get here?"

"My last class was in study hall, but I lost track of time," Kokichi explained. "Sorry about that. Nee-heehee..."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Keebo pointed out. "Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

"It must have rung while I was playing piano," Kokichi guessed.

"A piano?" Kiyo questioned. "I thought you were the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"I can be more than my talent!" Kokichi defended. "I was always more of a casual player, but recently I decided to take it more seriously. I'm still not good at it, but I'm trying my hardest to get better!"

"That is some dedication you have there," Kiyo commented. "How impressive."

"Thanks, Kiyo!" Kokichi said with a grin. "Maybe when I finally get things sorted out, I'll play a song for you. It's not finished yet, but I bet it's gonna be the best song ever once I'm done. But enough about my own personal life. So did I miss anything?"

"You didn't," I answered. My conversation with Keebo and Kiyo wasn't a big deal, so I didn't bother telling Kokichi. Besides, Keebo has already went into the closet.

Kiyo walked over to me. "I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me," he suggested. "After all, we still haven't discussed the book I gave you."

"You still want to do that?" I asked. "But I haven't finished reading it yet-"

"That is perfectly fine," Kiyo interrupted. "It does not matter what part you are up to. I still wish to discuss it with you."

"Okay..." I said, realizing I didn't have much of a choice. "I'll hang out with you..."

"Splendid decision," Kiyo said. "Now let us begin."

* * *

"So what's it about?" I asked. "I couldn't really understand the main gist, but I think it was about someone's travels."

"That is precisely correct," Kiyo confirmed. "Basically, it details the author's adventures in Peru. The first book of his series, titled Primera Parte, was the only book he himself published. He died the following year, leaving the rest of his works unpublished. It wasn't until over 300 years later when translators and historians published the other three books, although it took quite a while for the third book was recovered in a Vatican library."

I was amazed. I knew Kiyo is the Ultimate Anthropologist, but I didn't know he was that knowledgeable in ancient books.

"Forgive me for the lengthy description," Kiyo apologized. "As part of my talent, I have done countless research on different cultures all over the world. Chrónica del Perú is merely part of that research. I also enjoy reading about folklore and myths, especially ones originated in Indonesia and Greece. Are you not a fan in those things?"

"No, it's not that," I explained. "I read about mythology in class, but I'm not that big of a fan."

"I see..." Kiyo muttered. "Then perhaps you might change your mind within a few days. You see, nowadays movie directors and producers use these classical forms of literature as an inspiration for their works. But they claim the original source material to be 'boring', so they glamorize it with false narratives to make it appear more exciting to moviegoers. As a result, the falsified narration is more iconic to the public with a high chance of the original writings to be forgotten. My studies allow me to uncover these writings, so it is my desire to spread word of the original material rather than the exaggerated and false tales of movies. That is the beauty of these tales from humanity's past: being able to learn about true, historical events the way they were meant to be told."

"I never really thought of it like that..." I realized. "What you said sounds pretty interesting."

"It is," Kiyo agreed. "This is why I prefer the original source material over movie adaptations. The writers think they can make history exciting by including fictitious subplots so they can include big-name actors to draw in more sales. It is those scenes people tend to remember more, therefore people such as myself tend to find the adaptations rather stale. This drawback leads to history getting muddled with every generation, eventually leading to false historical events being told decades into the future. I only wish to preserve the original historic context so it is never forgotten."

"So that's the kind of reading you like," I commented. "You should tell others about it."

"If only it were that easy," Kiyo sighed. "Not a lot of people are willing to listen. They are more drawn to the glorified retellings, seeing the original retellings as bland and uninteresting."

"That won't be a problem for me," I said. "I understand how this is interesting to you. In fact, I already felt motivated to start reading that book."

"No wonder you went ahead and read by yourself," Kiyo noted.

"That's right," I confirmed. "Let me just get it and we can read together." I pulled the book out from my bag. "Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

"Certainly," Kiyo replied. "I feel perfectly comfortable with reading among shared company."

With our positions arranged, I opened my book and started reading. I quickly understood what Kiyo likes about reading in company. I can feel his presence next to me as I read, but I didn't mind. In fact, it's a comfortable experience.

As for the book, it's just like what Kiyo said about it documenting the author's travels in Peru. The prologue even explains that he was inspired to write about the series so he would be the first to document the country's history firsthand. But it still felt boring to me. I'm surprised Kiyo doesn't fall asleep reading this stuff.

"Hey, Kiyo..." I said after a while. "This might sound sudden, but...why did you give this book to me?"

"Why else?" Kiyo asked in response. "It is a fun read. The way the author describes his conquest makes it seem like you are there as well. Think of it as a realistic time-traveling story. It takes you away to the past, serving as a reflection of events from long ago. You see... That is why I wish to preserve that history. It is that raw, untampered beauty I find so appealing."

"I can tell," I commented. "But my issue is the large number of typos."

"That is no surprise," Kiyo said. "The original text was in Spanish, so this is a rough translation of the original material. And..." He suddenly stopped talking.

"Kiyo?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright."

Suddenly, Kiyo stood up from his seat. "Yes," he answered. "But I suddenly feel rather parch. Is it alright if I excuse myself for some refreshing water?"

"That's okay," I reassured. "But don't push yourself."

Kiyo slightly bowed before leaving the club room. Shortly after he left, Kokichi walked over to me. "Where's Kiyo?" he asked.

"He left to get some water," I explained.

"Water, you say?" Kokichi asked. "That's new..."

"What is?" I asked, sounding a bit suspicious. "Are you worried about him?"

"Yes," Kokichi bluntly answered. "I worry about all my club members. Did you do something to him."

"What? No!" I insisted.

"Relax, I believe you," Kokichi reassured. "I just never saw Kiyo act so impulsively before. But enough with that stuff. Why don't we start exchanging our writings?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Kiyo?" I checked.

"I don't even know how long it might take for him to get back here,” Kokichi explained. "If we wait for him, we might not even have time to exchange writings. Is that okay?"

"If you say so..." I muttered. I made a mental note of where I left off as I put the book back in my bag.

* * *

As I waited for Kiyo to get back, I showed my poem to Keebo. Just like yesterday, he wasn't impressed. "Sorry...I can't seem to comprehend what you wrote," he admitted.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Stop playing dumb," Keebo sighed. "You clearly aren't a good writer. This isn't a work of literature at all. I really thought you would improve since yesterday. Why did you even stay in this club if you weren't going to improve?" He frowned. "I honestly thought having a new member would bring us closer together, not drive people apart."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting frustrated. "I'm not trying to exclude others."

Keebo sadly sighed. "Just forget it..." he muttered. "I don't feel like talking right now. Give me some time to process this..."

With Keebo not willing to share his writing with me, I had no other choice but to talk to Kokichi. "Hi there!" he cheerfully said. "How's the exchange coming along?"

"It's alright..." I answered.

"That's okay," Kokichi reassured. "As long as it's not boring, I'll be fine with any answer. I'm just happy you're putting in an actual effort. And who knows? Maybe you'll come up with a masterpiece!"

"I don't think I'm that good..." I admitted.

"Aw, don't say that!" Kokichi encouraged. "Sometimes the best pieces of writing come from places you'd least expect. Now c'mon, lemme see your writing!"

"Okay," I replied. I showed my poem to Kokichi.

...

"Wow-wee..." Kokichi said after a few seconds of silence. "This is...very unexpected. Sounds like you got some inspiration from Kee-boy..." He looked at me with a concerned expression. "You sure you didn't give me his by mistake?"

"No, this is something I wrote," I insisted.

"Okay then..." Kokichi muttered.

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing Kokichi to gasp. "There you are, Kiyo!" he exclaimed. "Now where have you been, you mysterious guy?"

"I was at the water fountain taking a sip," Kiyo answered. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Kokichi answered. "We just started exchanging our writings."

"Already?" Kiyo asked. "I am terribly sorry for being late."

"Aw, you shouldn't apologize!" Kokichi reassured. "We still have plenty of time to exchange writings."

"Thank you for informing me," Kiyo said. "I suppose I should retrieve my haiku."

As Kiyo went to get his sheet of parchment, Kokichi cleared his throat. "Anyway...wanna read my poem?" he asked me. "I like how it turned out, so I hope you like it as well."

I see you cry, cry, cry behind dry eyes.  
You don't deserve to be here.  
Why don't you come out and face me  
You dirty, dirty coward?  
I know you keep cry, cry, crying to yourself.  
Your lies are so pathetic.  
This is my final warning.  
Your ass is finally mine.  
Bitch and moan all you like,  
Cuz you don't deserve good dreams.  
You'll die alone for all I care.

"I know it's weird and abstract," Kokichi explained. "I was trying to..." He cleared his throat again. "Never mind. It's kinda hard to explain. Anyway... Here's my Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes you feel like a drabble you wrote down isn't any good. When that happens, don't throw it out. Always save your work. You never know when...um... Are you still there? Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me. I need a response."

"That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"

Finally, I showed my poem to Kiyo. Not to my surprise, he looked disinterested. "What kind of writing is this?" he asked. "I have never seen anything like it before."

"It's freeform," I explained.

"I see..." Kiyo mused. "Because as I read this poem, I could tell something was unsettling. However, I cannot pinpoint the peculiar details. So tell me... Is this club a joke to you?"

"What?" I asked. "That's not true!"

"Oh really?" Kiyo questioned. "Then how do you explain this disrespectful penmanship?"

"Look, I think I did a good job with the poem," I insisted. "You're the one jumping to conclusions."

"Are you saying I am stupid?" Kiyo coldly asked. "If you are not going to take this club seriously, then I have no reason to show you my haiku. It would be much easier that way."

...

I felt frustrated at myself. I am taking this club seriously, but Kiyo refuses to listen. I sighed, realizing there was no point arguing with him. If he won't let me see his haiku, then I have no choice but to accept that request.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi called out. "Looks like we're finished exchanging our writings. Now there's something super-duper important we need to go over, so I would appreciate it if everyone could gather at the front of the room."

"Is it about the festival?" Keebo asked.

"You bet, Kee-boy!" Kokichi answered with a grin.

"Do we really have to do something for it?" Keebo nervously asked. "We have a few days to put something together. And what if not a lot of people show up?"

"I also have my concerns," Kiyo agreed. "The Literature Club is not very popular. We might not have visitors at all."

"Don't worry about it!" Kokichi reassured. "We're gonna keep things simple. I know things have gotten a little crazy ever since we became an official club, but this isn't the time to get a weird. We still only have four members, so the festival is our only real chance to get some."

"Um...but do we really need new members?" Keebo nervously asked as he blushed. "We already have enough to be considered an official club. What if we get so many that it will cause the club to fall apart?"

"That's not what I mean, Kee-boy," Kokichi clarified. "Don't you wanna share your passion for literature with tons of people? To inspire them to develop that same passion? The Literature Club is supposed to be a place where anyone can express themselves freely. Doesn't that sound exciting? That's why we should work hard and put something together for the festival, even if we don't attract a ton of visitors!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't do well when it comes to crowds," Keebo admitted. "And did you ever consider how the others feel about it? They might be fine with just the four of us. I get that you're the club president, but you should ask us if we're even okay with taking part in the festival."

Kokichi looked hurt. "But...that's not true at all..." he whimpered. "I'm sure the others wanna get new members..."

...

...

I wasn't sure what I should say. If I faked showing enthusiasm, Kokichi would probably know I was lying. So maybe it would be better if I kept quiet and-

"Y'know, Kee-boy might be right..." Kokichi suddenly said. "This club's only good for having a few people to hang out. But that doesn't mean we should give up on getting new members. In fact, I know our newest member wasn't given a choice on coming here." He looked at me. "Why are you still coming here despite that?"

"I have my reasons," I answered.

"Oh..." Kokichi muttered. He frowned. "Maybe this club was a mistake, after all..."

"No, of course not," Kiyo reassured. "Besides, aren't we getting off-topic? Weren't we supposed to discuss what to do for the festival?"

That got Kokichi to smile. "Oh yeah..." he realized. "I never really revealed my plan."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"We're doing a poetry reading!" Kokichi happily revealed.

"Wh-What?!" Keebo stammered.

"A poetry reading, you say?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep!" Kokichi answered. "It's gonna be soooooo much fun! We'll each write up a poem to recite. But best of all, we'll even let the guests participate, too! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"A-Anyone...will...?" Keebo stammered.

BZZT!

"Geeez, calm down, you bucket of bolts!" Kokichi scolded. "What's wrong with the activity?"

"I-I don't like the thought of performing..." Keebo revealed. "What if my crush shows up? I'll end up making a fool of myself! I can't do this!"

"Keebo, please calm down," Kiyo advised.

"No..." Keebo disagreed. "None of you understand! The poetry reading will only end in disaster! I just know it!" He started packing his things. "Sorry, But I have to get back home. I need to see if the professor can give me an emergency tune-up."

"Keebo, wait up!" Kiyo called out. But Keebo ignored him and ran out of the club room.

I noticed Kiyo looked bothered. "Are you feeling alright?” I checked.

"Not in the slightest," Kiyo answered. "I am not quite sure what I should do."

"Do you have an opinion on the festival?" I asked, trying to change topics.

"To be honest, I have no objections about Kokichi's poetry reading," Kiyo admitted.

"͚̺͍̤͍̲̪̀D͉̫̙i̙͍̞̫d̟͙̱̲͓͍ ̸̼y̨̤̭͍̜o̮͚͇͎u̞͎ ̡̗̬̱̗̥̩̥s̜̳͎̥a̷͈̹̹y̛̞͓̖̠͇ ̞̦͟s̀o͎̫̻̩͟m̜͈̤̙̝͈ͅe̘̭̥t̖͔͕h̬̮̫̳i̩̜̦͍̜̘͎͘n̗̻̭̝̮͝g̮̲͎͕̖͝ t͚̱̤̟͚̹o K͠e͞e̻b͚ͅo͈?̰̙͢"̹̱̫̰͖̜́

"I am perfectly content with how things are running, but it can be rather quiet at times. After all, I am the vice president of this club. I should not ignore my responsibilities.

"̣̕I̖̫͍͙̠̺͓ ̞͚̤ḱ̼̩̘̦̱n̥̰o̠̹̖̠̪͖ͅw ͎̖̹͟y̟͙̤̫͓͡ǫ̰͍͓̦̰̮̝u͙̯̟̬̺ͅ ̦͎̠͎̞̮̕we̤̖̻̜͕͕r͓̫͓̪̗̩̭̀e̸͇̘̪̝̱̪̞ ̲̯t̨̟͙͚̳̰̠͓ḩ̙͙̱͎e͙̤͉̬̪̞ ͉̦o͟ne̤̼͎̻̮̥͕͡ ͉̭̫̜̕w͎̳̜̫͔h̪́o͇ ̩͢m͏̣͖̭̤͇a̞̘͎̖͍̦͖d͏̻͚e̻̬̗͠ ̯͘h͚͍͚́i̵͕m̱̻̙͖̱͙͟ ̴̱̩̯̺̖̖͖dį̗͇̲śt͢ŕ͖̪a͠u̧̥̱͈̝̘ͅg̛̲̰̭h̜t͇.͚̰"͓͕

"I should do my best to consider how everyone feels and come up with a proper decision so everyone is happy. But what about you? Why have you stuck around despite initial hesitation?"

That's the same question Kokichi asked me. Realizing I didn't have a choice, I clarified my earlier answer.

"Don't we all have our reasons for joining?" I asked in response. "I mean, if new club members don't show up, it just means they weren't that interested in the first place. It's more important to not force people to come if they don't want to."

"What an interesting way of looking at it," Kiyo complimented. "I fully agree with you. Every time a new club member joins, they contribute their qualities in their own, unique way. As this continues, more and more types of literature are revealed. That is not a bad thought at all. Going beyond your comfort zone is a perfect goal. So if you wish to assist Kokichi with preparing the festival, allow me to contribute as well."

"Thanks, Kiyo," I replied. "And maybe we'll try to convince Keebo to help out."

"Hey, Kiyo..." Kokichi finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

"I just wanna let you know I appreciate having you as a vice president," Kokichi said. "But not just that. You're also a great friend. So I wanna do everything I can to make this club not-so boring."

"Such wonderful words from our club president," Kiyo commented.

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "Oh stop, you're making me blush! Now let's all head back home. We'll talk more about our poetry reading tomorrow."

"Indeed," Kiyo agreed. "I look forward to it." He looked at me. "Now shall we get going?"

"Hey, um...can you go on ahead of us?" Kokichi asked. "I just wanna stay here and chat for a while. Y'know, important president stuff and all."

"Very well," Kiyo replied. ”I trust your judgement, Kokichi. I shall see you two tomorrow." He left the club room as Kokichi waved.

"Things sure have been pretty hectic here," Kokichi said. "But I wanted to make sure you're enjoying your time here. I wouldn't wanna see you frown or anything. It's my responsibility to prevent that kinda stuff from happening. I care about all my club members, including you. I mean, I can tell you Kee-boy and Kiyo don't normally act this strange. But who knows? Maybe I can finally fix things up to make sure the festival is a huge success. But it's weird, because this whole mess started a few days ago. So if you don't mind, there are some thing I've been meaning to tell you. First of all...

"Wait, where do you think you're going? Get back here-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know the drill! It's time to vote! Choose a word that best fits the three guys and the first twenty words will be accepted. But choose wisely, because this vote will determine who Kaede will hang out with d͝u͉͙̥r̲̩̩̠̰ͅͅi̳̻̻͕͚͠n͚̱̬g̲̣̹ ̘th̳͖̗̬͓͓̰ȩ ̣̮̪̘w̰̜̯̗͍̖ͅe͔̦̜̪̻̜̗̕e͢ke͙͖̞͖̝̺̣n̶͍̠̜d̛̜͍̳̜.͍̥


	15. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the festival coming up, the four club members figure out weekend plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU HEAR ME?

"Hello," Kiyo told me. "We were waiting for you. Are you...ready to continue reading? I brought delicious tea with me and-"

"Excuse me," Keebo interrupted. "But has anyone seen Kokichi? It's the second time he's late."

"I don't know," I replied. "But I did see him during lunchtime, so I know he's here."

Keebo and Kiyo didn't respond right away. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"...Yes," Kiyo answered. "You have no need to worry about us. We are both perfectly fine."

"Yep..." Keebo agreed. "Everything's fine."

Luckily Kokichi arrived to ease the tension. "Aw maaaan..." he groaned. "I'm the last one here again! No fair!"

"Don't worry, Kokichi," I reassured. "I just walked in too."

"Were you practicing piano again?" Kiyo guessed.

Kokichi happily nodded. "It's a lot harder than it looks, but I think I finally got the hang of it. Nee-heehee..."

"Such determination..." Kiyo praised. "Not only have you started your club, but you also fit time to practice piano."

"I wouldn't really call it determination," Kokichi admitted. "But I'm suuuuper focused to get every note right! It's motivation for the festival."

"Speaking of the festival, what about Keebo?" I brought up.

"Oh, right..." Kokichi realized.

"Keebo, after you left, we discussed what to do about the festival," Kiyo explained. "The results were unanimous. We were all going to support the poetry reading. However, I understand how nervous you must be about taking part in it. But as long as we work together, I am certain it will not end in disaster."

"You...really think we can do it?" Keebo asked.

"But we can't do it without you," I pointed out. "So are you in?"

Keebo was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "I thought about it yesterday," he said. "And after the professor gave me the requested tune-up, I realized I was a little more nervous than usual. I guess I was worried about something bad happening. But I can't let a little concern bother me. This poetry reading is something we're doing together. I would really hate to see the whole thing fall apart because of me. So I'll help out, and we'll make sure things go according to plan."

"Yippee!" Kokichi cheered. "Glad to have you on board, Kee-boy!"

"It is a relief to know you will not bail out on us," Kiyo added.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you, Keebo," I pointed out. "Now how about we practice for the poetry reading?"

"Yeah, about that..." Kokichi said. "I still need to finalize the festival details."

"Oh, okay," I replied. I looked over at Kiyo. "Do you want to finish where we left off?"

"Not today," Kiyo admitted. "I suddenly do not feel well. I need to be alone."

"Me too..." Keebo chimed in. "Especially with what happened yesterday."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "But isn't it more important to practice reading our poems in front of a crowd?"

The three boys looked at me before the left to do their own activities. What’s gotten into them? I thought they would be happy to have someone like me.

Oh well... There's nothing I can do about it now. It doesn't really matter what happens next. It's not fully-structured, so they can do whatever they want. So with everyone minding their own activities, I decided to read a book I brought from home. Sure it will be a bit boring without some company, but I don't mind. I was always used to being lonely.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi called our after long period of time. "Time to exchange our writings! Yes! The Ultimate Supreme Leader hereby decrees that it's time!"

Finally! I was getting bored with reading by myself. So without wasting another second, I showed my poem to Keebo-

Wait, why is he declining?

"I really don't feel like reading another one of your failed poem attempts," Keebo explained. "But I still want you to read mine."

"That doesn't seem fair," I pointed out.

"But there's a reason why you have to read mine," Keebo insisted. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't have much of a choice. Just make sure you read it very carefully."

I don't know how else to bring this up, but there's been something strange going on. Something doesn't feel right about this club. I know you have been here for a few days, so you might not understand what my concerns are. Things are normally a lot happier. Even Kiyo is freaking out, and he's normally the calm type.

The truth is, I'm REALLY worried him and Kokichi. The three of us agree things haven't felt right. I don't know what to do. Kokichi told me you're the only who might understand what's going on. I don't know why, but he knows you're the only one who can help us. So please try to do something. Maybe you can help us out with what's been going on.

I really enjoy hanging out at the Literature Club, but it hurts me to see this happening. I know I'm going to hate myself later for begging, but I don't care. I feel helpless. So please see if you can do something to help. I don't want anything bad to happen to me and the others. Please try to do something.

As for Kokichi... I don't know why, but he's been stressing out more than usual. It's like he's more worried than me and Kiyo. That's why I'm coming to you about this. He already knows I wrote this to you. Just make sure you see Kokichi afterwards, okay? I'm counting on you. Thanks for reading.

"Please ignore what you just read. There is no point it trying to fix what is not broken. It is your fault, anyway. If you had stayed out of here, all these problems will go away. Everything is messed up because of you. Just focus on something else from now on."

S̡͈͖o̖m̥̠ȩ͈̦t̫̞h̡̹̤̠̙͙ͅi̩̳͍͍̯̪̘n̴̘̞g̘̼̪̻̻ ̼̥̮̦e̱̼̫͕̹̪l̳̥̞͇se̘̭̘.̵͎̯͍̞̼̮̗

S̤̟o̡̼̩̩m͕̪̣͈̯̭̞͟e҉̪͓̭̮̲̯t̡̺̻h̹̫͍̜̟i͇̤̟̤̝͖̩n͎̠̪͚ģ̯͖ ͎̥͓e̯̪͞lş͓e͉.̨

S̷̩͈̜͍͙̞o͙m̲̱et͓̙̖̩̪͜h͕͉̮in̝̜͓̳̜̪͜g҉ ̱̜̪̺̝̳e̘̩̟͓͔͉l̼̺͈̼̹s͎͢e͜ͅ.̧͓̗͎̗͙

Ṣ͇̗͓̯̟o͚̹̮̹̣͙͢m̫̣̜͇̖ͅe̥̖͙̼̖̻ṭ̶͍̪̱̠͇̫h͓̣̲̲͝i̶n͔͍̙̲̬̩͍g͚̗͙̗̹̭͞ ̙̰̣e̖̪̼̕l̷͙̣̭̺͖̮͉s̬͞e̼͎̠.̹͕̲̗̘̘

I tried to show my poem to Kiyo, but he didn't look enthusiastic about exchanging our writings. Besides, if he changes his mind, he'll come to me. But for now, I'll leave him be.

Finally, I went over to Kokichi. Luckily I showed me poem to him, but he didn't look too happy. "Uh... Nice poem?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Very...minimalist..." Kokichi complimented.

"I've been experimenting with different writing styles to see what would work best for me," I explained.

"Yeah... I could tell..." Kokichi agreed. He cleared his throat. "Anyway... I worked extra-hard on this poem. I just hope it's effective. Here goes everything..."

"What the...? Um...I guess that didn't work out. I kinda messed things up when I was trying to..."

"You know what, never mind! Let’s just move on..."

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Kokichi announced. "Now that we're done sharing writings, it's time to figure out festival preparations. Now c'mon, let's get going with prepping! We need to decide what everyone will be doing over the weekend. Kee-boy, are you okay with making cupcakes?"

"Of course," Keebo proudly answered.

"But we might need a lot in case we get a huge crowd," Kokichi continued. "You okay with doing that?"

"I don't mind at all," Keebo answered. "I'll have the professor download 200 icing flavored into my baking database."

"Great!" Kokichi cheered. "As for me, I'll work on all the poetry pamphlets. As for Kiyo..." He paused. "Well... You can..."

"I already know what I would like to do," Kiyo interrupted. "We cannot have a successful poetry reading without the proper atmosphere. Therefore, I would like to design decorations for the classroom." He smiled behind his mask. "Yes... I have already come up with the perfect banner design."

"So you already have an idea in mind?" I asked. "That's impressive."

"Yeah, it is," Kokichi agreed. "I can't wait to see what you come up with." He looked at me. "Which reminds me... That only leaves you with nothing to do. Buuuut...it wouldn't hurt helping one of us out."

I wasn't sure what I should say. Does Kokichi want me to spend the weekend with one of my club members? Would they be okay with that?

"I suppose I could use a bit of assistance..." Kiyo said.

"So could I," Keebo added. "But it's okay if you don't know how to bake. I'll help you out if you get stuck."

"The banner I have in mind is quite massive," Kiyo spoke up. "If I give you the proper instructions, perhaps you may assist me in crafting my ideal masterpiece."

"Hmmm... What a tricky spot you're in," Kokichi commented. "But I'll let you decide what you want to do. I mean, unless you wanna help me with the pamphlets."

I looked at the three guys. I get that they all wanted my help, but...

"Actually, I would like to design the posters to hang up all over the school," I decided.

"...Really?" Kokichi asked. "But what about-"

"Unless you want to design the posters," I interrupted. "If you want, we can switch activities so I'll print out the pamphlets instead."

...

...

...

"How unreasonable," Kiyo finally said. "You are willing to ditch all three of us to work on some unrelated work? How self-centered can you be?"

"What's wrong with all four of us working on our own activities?" I asked in response. "Things will be a lot easier if we each have something to do."

"You sure?" Keebo checked. "But I could really use some help with the cupcakes-"

"No Kee-boy, you and Kiyo better head home," Kokichi interrupted. "I need to-"

"That seems a bit worrisome," Kiyo pointed out. "Perhaps I should stay here instead?"

"You sure?" Kokichi asked.

"Relax, I have dealt with these situations," Kiyo reassured. "I am perfectly capable of handling it."

...

"Okay," Kokichi finally said. "Just...be careful."

And with that, Keebo and Kokichi left the club room, leaving me with Kiyo.

"First of all, I apologize for my earlier behavior," Kiyo said. "Kokichi informed me of some unfortunate circumstances and he has his suspicions. Just know that I, too, was also suspicious. But when you suggested poster design, I could tell those suspicions might be true. Therefore, I wish to hear things from you."

"What about?" I asked. "Everything seems fine."

"No, it has not," Kiyo disagreed. "Keebo informed me about the message he gave you, but you have made no attempts to follow through. So I have to ask you this." He glared at me. "Why are you still in the Literature Club? Because ever since you showed up, things have gradually fallen apart. Even Kokichi is stressing out over these circumstances. He claims this whole disaster is because of you. So answer me honestly. Tell me the entire truth. What is your true purpose for joining this club?"

My true...purpose?

.........

......

...

...Hahahaha.

Hahahahahahaha!

Hahahahahahahahaha!

Ā̷̭͆Ḥ̸̊͂A̴͇̎Ḩ̵͗Ȧ̴̯Ȟ̷̯A̸̹̽͑H̶̩̞̅A̶̡͛̔Ḫ̵͂͐ͅÃ̴͔H̶̦͗̏A̸̭̠͗Ḧ̵̬̞́A̶̢̾H̶̡̃A̵̻͈̋͝H̴̰̤͌̏A̴̘̞̓H̵̳͐͠Ā̸͈̠̿H̴͓̥̃̉A̴̛̤͠H̷̖̠̏̓Á̶͖̼͘H̵̹͑͝Â̵͓͍H̴̛̬̞̽Ă̴̬̝̏Ḩ̵̃͂A̵̯͝H̷͎͍́A̷̬̣͛̿H̷̥̽A̸͍̽

W̠̦̻͟e̠̝̗͙̠l̟̙̰͇͝c̫̖̩̦̙͍o̤m̪̲̫̭e̺̺̦̠͕̩͇ ͚̮̜͚͈͖t͚o̺̟̻̣̲ ̞̠̣̘͎̬t͉͔̫͔̖̺ḫ̗̜e̘̱͈̺͎͘ ̵̼̻̺̮̯͇̭H̩͖̖o̧̟̩̫p̖͔͕̺͔̜e͟'̶̤s̯ ̧̼̹͈̗̬̫P̰̬͙ȩ̹a͠k͖̙͟ ̟A̴̩̤̯͎͕͈ͅc̛̙̲͎a̵̹͙̩̼̦̖d̵̞̩e̪̫̦͔̳m̺̦͖͙̣̹͙y͖͡ ͈͉̙̲̕L͉̼i̬͔̯̬͝t͔̰̙͇e͈͉̠͙̣r̪͎̖a̺͕̩̞̤ͅt̴͈̫͖u̠͓̼̟̞̬̦r͏̭͙̭̟e̴̪͓ ̴͉̝͎͓C̗͇̣̯̩̠̕l͜u͈b͖͉͓͓̺̗!͎̻͚͖͔ͅY͇̪̦̯̥o̡̬͈u͖̝ ̢̲̫̙͓̩̘p̥͜l̬̹̙a̮͎̳̻̲̰y̛̥̝̜̞̹͓̥ ͓a҉s̱̜ ̗͖̠̝̹K̩̬̫͝a͕̳̠ę̳d̩̪̭̳͜e̲̱͎͓ ̸A̳̮̥̗̘͚k̲̟̗̘ͅa͕̖̠͉̟̟m͉̱̪̖̭͡a͖̱̰̳͍t̹̘͟s̙̻̠̖̹̝u̮,̡̰̝̰͎̥͙ ̲̳̮̙͜a̗̘͈̹̳͍̕n҉ ̷̳̺͈̙ͅUl̳͔͎͖͕͠t͍̘̫̺̫͕̖i̬̻̞̮̦̙ͅm̮̳̠͓͙ͅa̪̙t͠e̠̼̱̻͎ͅ ͈̩̹̰͔͓̜P̣̝̙̥̙ͅi̛̹͔̩͈a̟̱͇͎n̼̼͙͍̮i̸̲s̬͇̺̜̕t̡̼ ̦̭̪̫͟w̻͉̯̬̤͟h͔ͅo͏̘͖͈͍̱ͅ ̱̥̮̤̥̼͎r͈͇̹̻̲̘͍ȩ̺͔̝̥c̴̙͔̞͓̪̟en͙̘̖t̶l̤͚̝̜̙̲̹͟y̫̠͚͕ ͏̥̯͚j̡̹̖̬ͅo̪̻̘̘̞̺i̯̻̼n͍̻͍s͎ ͏a̖̖ṋ̰͓̫̼ ͔̯̞͎̙ͅa̛̺͇̪̱͍̺f̤͓̞̞̹̭t͉̜e̫͈rs͖ch͖̗̕o̢o̠͉l̢̟̱̠ ̞̺̳͚̰͖l̯͕̪̥̟̕ḭ̺̫̳̕t̹̙̟̮e̶r̸̙̥̥͕͇ͅa̸̦t̡u̲͈r̜̺̼̖̱e͖̜̯̹̭͚̳ ̟̥͚̖̠c̹̝l̜̼u̴̬͎̤̝b̤̩͞ͅ.̜͓͉̺̳ ͇̩̮̳͉̫͚A̖͕͚s͏ ̶̻t̲̠h̻̘̻͞e̗͡ ̱c̡̪̙l̶u̼͙̗b̻̞̝̮̯͉'͇̼̜̙̕s͚͍͇ ̯͙͉͕̖f͈̼̳̖̯i͖͖̻̣̯̻̯r͔s̴̬̜t͔͚̕ f͓̻͖͓e̫͚̠̙̠m̧̝͈͚a̢l̢e̩̲͉̺̱ ̥͈̲̤̣̲m̤͡e̺͖̣ͅm̰̺̲̬͝ͅͅͅḇ̼̰̱̞͡ȩ̗͇͎̻̺͍r͍̗̝,͎ ̝ͅi͖t̴̜̱̟̼͚'̵̩̫̜̞̲̮s̶̠̩ ̲͈̭̥͍̬̪y͓̪͙̼ơ͚̣̫͇̖u͏̗̯r̺̣̲̝͖ ̟͡j̙ob͎̮̹̥ ̯t͉͚̩͝o̪̹͢ ̳̫͕̲͖h̸͍͔e̖l̛̰͇͚p̧͚̘ ͖m̗̻̤͈a͏̣̬k̭̘͉͇͚ȩ̖̜̲̼͍͚ ̧s̯͍̮̪͚ur̲͈̲̦̳̯̻e͔̰̮͚̞ ̨̦͎̥͎̰ͅt̰͍̟̰̤h͇͕͇̳̬̱i̪̭͎͈͔͙͟s̷̘̗̠̘ ̮̟̘̤̳̗c҉̙̙̖̝͙̬ͅl̢̗̟u̡̘̘̲b̟̺͜ ̶͔̗̳i̘̳̗ͅs͕̺̩̹̟̳̞ ͟s̢̙̩t͇̟͈̝i̶̤͎̝̠͉ļ̗͔̳ͅl҉̯̬ ̴̺̯̮s̡͍̣͙̰u͕̣̺̲̖͓̙cc̩̖e͕̪̙͈̱̳s̛̙s̤̖͎͟f̸̱͙͍̺̭̖̬u̴̼̼̖͍͇͍l͔ ̮͝a̶̺̪͓͚͓͉f͇̱̫̜t͎e̢͖͎͇̰̝͚̦r̤̬̳͍̯̹̙ ̳͚e̢̫̥v̪̘͈̻e̥̙̹̭̹̣r̷͈͓̟y̛o̙͈ne͘ ̰͓g̘̤̫͇̟̮ͅr̦̳̮̠a͉̮̦͈͔̗̖d̜̮͍͖̱͇̹ua̝͕̝̗͓̱͠t̡̰͉͍͕e̷͇͙̼̤̫̟͉s͎͈͈.B̢͎͖̰̩ut̼͇̰͎ ̴y̲o̢̖u҉͎͔'̱̟͍r̳̪e̸͖̝̬̗ ͚̠̪̹͔ͅn͎̟o҉̞̰̪̫t̷̘ ͖̖͈͈a̳̦̫l̰̼̮͜o͍͖̣̪͙̝̹͘n̙̗̰͕̲̫e̠̦̹̯͈͜ ̰̙̞̪i̜̟n͔̱̹͈͙̹ ̡t͡h͈̼͍̖͠i̦̦͕̣͘s̺̼̪̼ ̧̤͍͎̫͓̦ͅf̢̰̝̼ṳ͙̘̻̫̻̲͡n̦͇͎̩̪̺̝ ҉̱j̵͚̤̲͉̹o̙ṳ̫͍̞̜̘͟r͓̲͇̞͍̗̪͘n̦͚̺͉̹̱͞ͅe͇͢y҉̱̯̞̪̯̼.͇̥͢ ̴̰̺Th̙͔̞̤̖̥̯e͉͕re'̟̤̭̺̥͉͖s͉͓̦ ͈̫̮a̝̜̪͍͔̻l̥̗̳̙s̖̳o̧ ̵͍t̹̘͖͓̙̕h̙̱ȩ͇ ̘̙̥̤̦̝͙c̦̕ḷ̡ub̴̖͔̟̱̘̗̯'s̠̮͚ fou҉͉͇̰̙ͅr͔̩̱̕ ̢̦̺̼̗͖̥m̘̯ͅe̘̥͝m̨͕̜̲̺ḅ̥̹̺ḛ̗̹͠r̛̥̬̫ͅs̨͉͖̰̰͕.͙ ͍͕G̱e̻̕t͙͙ ̲̜͈̹̗͚r̞̱̟͚͉̣̹ḛ̙͈̗̞͔͓a͍̫͚d͍̯̪̦̝͘y̭͖͈͔̭̪̕ ̵͚͚̘t͍̘̖̲̼o̞͉̯̱̫͚ ̣̤̩͎̲̦͢m͕̮e̻͓̜̰͚̗̼e̙̘̻͢t͎̲̘͡:̹̥̣̖͙̜S̛̹͈̱̜h̘̣͖̟̹͞u͏̲͖̻̘̞̜͕i̜̲c̞̼̝h̯i ͈̠̣̼̩S͇̱̫̤̺̻a҉̭̰i͝ḩ̤̪̥̪ͅa͕̜̳ra͏̻,̗̰͚̟̮͚ ͏̹̥͙͔̬a̻͕͖̻͕͉ ̵͉͎s̮͔h̪̭͚̼͡y̲̬̝̪ b͈o̵̰̮͎y͎̤ ͍̩͇̪͇̮̯w̻̼i̖̦̦̰t̻͠h̡͎̥̖͇͚͉̱ ̭̮̦̻̰͜ͅa̻̬͠ ̞̮ͅs̜̙̲͠o͍̣̥̣̠̖̝f̧͚̤̼̼t̟̭̩̲̞͉ ͈͉̺̤̦s̤p̥̪ợ͓͓̻̗̤̪t͈͕̯̘͞ ͚͚͘ͅf̤̞o̲͉̣̦͈r͙̺̖̪̘ ̫̱͔͠m̸͔͓̠̟̻y̨st̫̦͜e̱͍r̫̼̹y̵̠̫͍͖͇̫ ̯̺̯̙n͉͕̻o̶̙̞̹̭v̫͜e̡̖̝̣l̫̫̫s̱̲̻̘͙͟;̦̟̩K̠1̥-̷̲̣̺̟̭B͎͜0̛̬̠̹̞̳̺ͅ,̧̤̙̤̻͔ ͕̘̮a͓ ̹͙̪̼̠̟̭r̛̞̙̞̳̫̭ͅo͙̱̳̺̪̻̯b̢̗̗̞̞o͉t ̧̹͈͔̩̯̩̺w͉͓̗h̭o̦͎ ̱̞͎̹̖͢h̛̲̪̙̦̩ͅạ̣͓̰̲s ͔̭a͎͈͠ ̭dr̩͚̩̹̣̤͝e̛̘a̤m̬͙̳͔̻ ̴̖̬̰o͈̦̳̯̜̦̬f҉̳̥̗̟ ̨̥̜̜̝͍b̡ḙ̘̭̞̖̠̩į̝̮͓͎n͎̮̰g̯̼ ̨͓̪h҉͉͈͈̺͕u̟͖̘̝͈͇͠m̸͇̫ͅan̶̯̲͎͔;̶͉͎̮̯̦̫K̟͕͈͓̠͓o͔̘͕̪̮̺͙r҉͕̖̥̥̻͓͙e̻k̙̘̤̼̺͕͕̕i͍͙͕̺̤͙y͈͚̬͍̼̼o̮̰̗ ͍̫͎͙͟Sh̥̦̹i̵̝͔̺̼̥̤̺n͙g̱̙͢u͇̖͉̦͙͟ͅji̮̼̤̹̞͜ͅ,̝̭̫̦̩̭ ͎̝͉a̺͟ ̷cu͚̙̬̘l̡̩͖͚̰t͖̜̠u̮͍̞̩̦̤̪r͖͇a̡̞l̫̬͕̺̯̗͙ ҉̪̹e̙̰̜̹̜ņt͖h̟͉̝͉͘ͅu̪͙̳̣͎̙͘s̨̘͍̝i̷̮̘̝̻̱̜a̧st̨̞̣̩ͅ ͍̖̗̭͖͜w̜̙͔͎ẖ̥͇̭̭̜͍o̬͓̞̠̳̪ ͜s̵͉̗̰̬p͝e̪̩͉̹̺͎̥n̝̦͚̲̘̯t͘ ̣̬y̹̻̺̜̳̭̼e͚͘ͅar͍̥s͇̟͙̥̝ ̥̩̳t̼̻̫̹̹r̮̻̤̦͟a̲͎̪̝v̨̙̯̥̝̝e̯͢li̥̝n̛̙̠g̖̱̲̳̕ ̥͍͔̼̕a̘̪͙̦͞r͔̼̞̬̼o͓ụ͓̠̮̪n͉d͚͇͕̳̤ ̨͎t͙͎͇̤̞̱h͉͟ͅe ̟͎̼w͓͖̯͍o̳̮̘̖̳̤r̵̝͙͎ld̲̱͈͓̘ͅ;̬̻̬Ą͇̻͙̠̟̗n͉̦̠̣d͕̣̲̬̮̟͜ ̗̥̦̝K̢͕o̝̫̹k̠̱͎̱̭i̴̳̲͖͚̪̞̼c̜h̛̰̯͍ͅi̟̗̝̬̥ͅ ̠̭Ơ̟̰̺̩͚̻m͉͎̮a͓̝̠, ̢t̜h̻͍͠e͈͖̙̞̪ s̟̦̮as͈̰̝̝s̭͉͎͙̖y̱ ̭͕̘̺̹͓c̟̺͉̹̣l̹̫͈̰u̸̜̞͖̗̼͕b̨͙̖̟̗͎ ̗̬̹͚͓ͅp̝͙̰r̨e̻̯̦s̶̫̼̪̦̪̟͖id͕͎̦̜̖̮e̸nt̰̯̲̖ ̼͈͉̣̘w̫̞͙̯̰i͏t̩͉͙̖̗͈̳h ̵̻̱͔̟a̡̦̙ͅ ̱̖̫̲͍̻ͅmis̜͎̦̦̭̫c̖̻͈̬̘͚h̵̬̜̪̩ͅi͇̠̼ȩ̙̹̤̤̱̪̫v̺̙͍̜̺̞͜o͡u͝s̗̰͇͉̭̺ ͈s̗͖̬͢t̙̟̖̰̕r̫̩ͅe͚̤̼͖͉ḁ̳̭k.͎̼̫W̮̝͇̟i̻͔̭th ̨̹͔͎̙ͅa͚͓̟̪ ̞f̡̮͕̣͓̖un̟̤̱̲̫͞ ̝̟̕mi̟̣̮͓̮͍̞n̰͎̯i̡̱͍ga̖͍̲͎͓̮͍͟m̛̲͎̹͖̹͔e̟͕͝ ͏b̦͕̠̼͚ui͙̺̟l̯͖͈̖̖̬ͅt̼̰ ̧͉̼̮i̢̮̠̤̣̜̙n̶t͇̠o̺̜̯ ̴̪̗̙̩̪t̠̰̖͟h̴̥͕͍̠e͕̙͙͎͝ s̹̳̺t͈̱̥͙or̞y͎̲̰͟,̬͍̲̟͙̗̟ ̻̪̫̬̰͡y͍͇̪̠͉̺o̭̼͉u̬͍ ҉̫͎̗͚̻͙̲g͓̹͍̲̰͘ę̗̮͕̪̥̘̠t ̹̭̻̭͇ͅͅto̶̹͍̙̣̥ ̬c͎h̯̘̩͔o̙͔̣͔o̸͉se̬͓̘͔̤̙ ̮̯̘̙w͚̠͡h̬̙̞͉̲i̶̤͚c͠h̩ ͚͔gu͢y͓̳̗̮̺̻ ̸̲̘̬̩͉ț̠̘o҉ ͙͓̥̺̺̙̜s̫̠̜͠p̜e̤̠̥̭n̞̝̙̣̝̼̜d̫̳͇͉̺͉ͅ ͚̗̰̺̳ṱ̸̘̺̺̮̘i҉̟̱̥̪̗m̪̪͙̦e̻̜͖̥̹͇̤ ̣w͍͉͎ḭ̴̠̩͓͙t̘͕̠h̫͕͉̼͇͈ͅ.̗͈͢ ̯̻͙̳W̗̳̝̫͙͍͜i̗̩͜ͅl͏l̴̞ ̫̟̺̬̪̕y̬̭ͅo̥͉̳u̵͚̖ ̩͉̠͚͢w̝͖̻̘̝r̦̪͠i҉t͍̩̺͕̭̞̩e͉̖̭̣ ̦͍̙̮͖̱̩̕t͖̤̤h̙̦̯͡e҉̟̹͍̥̥ͅͅ ͔w͖͉̺̺͎̜̩͡a̧̝̘͚͕y ͖in̟̝̼͇ͅṭo͏͚͈̫͕̮̫ ̷̲̖͎̹͇͕͕ea̡̭̳̼̮̲c͉̪̯̻͇h̼͎͉ ̲͔̞̺̰͕͉o͔̪f̡̻̥ ̭͙̹̖̖t͖͙̭h͕̭̦̜̣̘e͓͈̠̲̟͚i̯͕͍̝̝̘r̳̭̼͈̟̘̻ ̷̪̤̙̱̰̣͈h̸̜̭̰̖̬e͖̘̬a̤r͞t̹̦s̬?̙̞̞͓͈W͏̣e̶̙͈̯̭͕͙ͅl̯͉̫͔͙̖c̙͢o̠̻̮̮̭m̩̭̰̝̪̩̣͢e̳ ͔͚̭͟t͇͍͎o ̯͉̜͇̰t͘ḫ͇̙ȩ̗̼̲͖̣ ̤̳͙̦͈̤H̷̗͉̯͓o͍̟͠p͡ḛ͙̖͝'s ͏̹͈̤̼P̯̩̜̼̻̞e͉̠̥̰a҉̞k͉͇̮͎ ̝̭̝̳͞Ac̢a̭͙̲̯̺d͙̤̯͉͔ͅe͏̥̯̪͕̥̫ͅmy̞̥͓̝̬ ̝̺͍͉L͈͍͉͔̝̰̩͟i̹̫͕̰̩̬͚͝t̜̞͠ͅe̛̠̜̝̝͇͇r҉͖̤̺̹̤at̳͈͉͕̦̣̰u̹̣̲͍͈̹ͅr̤͈̪e̜̝͇̖͎ ͉̭͎͔̭͢C̫̪͚͔̻͉l̕u͔̠̥̱̭̺̦͞b̭͈͓̝!̻͚Y̲̜̦̥̥̱̱o̷̗̱̦u̧͚̺̣̺̖̘ ̝̭͓p̡͍̙͍̠l͍͙a̹̖̪y̜ ̖̝͖a̝͝s̲͉̤̲̰͕ ̩̲̳K̲͓̠̙͍ae͔̦̞̦̹̫ḏ̖͔̪e͚͚͡ ̟̘̹͍͉̫ͅA͈̘̹k̜͍͎̦̙ͅa̶̺̪̻͚̯̹̞m͚̗͚͖͍͕̹͡a͈̠͇t̰̝̳͘ṣ͈̹u̮͈, ͢a̺͈̲̱̠̤̮͡n͙͇͈̩̖ ͕͙̕U̧̦l̺̬͇̲̲̥̕t͓ͅͅi̻m̻̠͟a̗͓̜͕̥t̶̥e̸ ̩͓͕͇ͅP̺̱̜̯̼̩ia̧̩̱n̸͇̼̼̘͔i̲͉s͠t̜͍̥̝̬̩ ̬̯͜w̟̘̣͢ͅͅh̴o̧ ͙r̰̮̜̗̝̯e͓̙̣̥̫͎c̗̠̫͈̜̞͘e҉͕̹͎n͙̰͖̰͙͢t̢͙͓̱̝͓̪l͉̜͎̮̟̩y̴̹̰̦ ͓͎j͝o͚̝̻i̻n̜̠s̜͍̪̜̜ ҉̖̼̰͖a͙̝̗͍̲͖͘n̪̣̩͓͎ a̝̱f̨̯̯̦̫t̙̖̹̥̮e͓̱r̬͙͍͓̺͙s̟̣̩̫̞̼̠ç̹̖h͎̮̦͖̙͟o̖̻̪̹̼̫ͅo̯͕͔̼͖͠l̛ ҉̰̜͖̤̭͍l̗̰̰̜̖ͅi̟̞̣̠͚t̪ȩ̩r̵̤̪̳a̭͝t̘̳͎̖̙u̠̞̥͝r̗̗͚̭͢e͜ ̛͕̝c̼̝̻͍̺͚l̤̦̘͇̗̞͠u̠̞̦b̼̟̩.̙ ̜̱̲̤̪͔A̷̮s̤͕̖͙̼ ̦̱̻̜͚̭tḫ̡͎͇̣̱̟e ̲̙̳̻̯̮̝͝c̘̘̜̪l̼̤̤̭͚u͈̯b͙̹̰'̳̞̤̣̥͔ͅs̛̜̤̫ ͇̲̠̥̣f͚̥̪͈͉͙͕i҉̟̗̣̗r̦̘͎͙͙͠s̩͝t̲ ̘̳͍ͅf͍e̜̼̦̲̗͘m̧͈͓̳̻a̗̹l̫̼e̙̬̟ ͙̖̰̱̝m̶̖̖̲̦͕e͕͢m͎̻̦̞͍̫͝b̖̮͚̠̟e̦͚̲̬̖͕r̬̫̹̭͇̙̘,̳̳̬͢ͅ ̢̙͍̻i̦t̸̮̙͕͍'͉̖͈̺s͇̥͕̪̗̭͠ ̥͔̳͎͔̫̣y̴ͅo̴͙͖͔̞u̠̖͢r͏̱͓̜͖̙̙ ͟j͎͎̙̯o̢̬̻ͅb̪͎͖̤̼ ̜̝̗͖t͏̭̟̯̱̝̲͇o͎̲̝ ̡͉̘̱h̪e҉͈͚̘͍̻̠ļ̟̺͍̭͈͎͖p̷͈̜͕͕ ̨̦̠̙̖̲m͎a̲̮̖̖ͅḵ͇͖͉͞e͇̜̭ ̸̲͕ͅsu͓̥͓̰ŗ͇̮͉̰̗e̥̕ ̣t̥̱̤̩ͅh̞i̞̘̯͍̠̖s̥͈̻ ͕͓̘̼̩cl̡̳̥u̠̪̣̱͠b̧̪̞̦̰͚̤ ̧̤̯̹̠̣i̢͕̩̫s̠͓͝ ̠͡s̱͓̗̪t̸̙̰̘̖̰̝̜i̗͔l͕͎̣l̷̻̬̗̝͉ ̗̟͜su̥͓c̥͍̝̣̜̦c͚̜e͈͔͇̳͝s̶ș̤̱f̬̗͙̼̮̲̲͢u͍̬l̗͖̟̺͓̝ ̛͎̜͎̳̮̭a̦͔̣̖̳f̭̖͕͜t̬͓̝͈̩̗ͅe͔r̥̪͢ ̭̜e͉̯̹v̰̙̬̬̜e̕r͈̰̻y͈͎̞o̟̘̖̗͝n̶͔e͔͚̪ ͅg̹̬ͅr̩̻͖̲̙a̧̰d̸̩̣u̴̫̳̙̜̘a͈̤̮̠̼͓̠t̹̱͖̱̯͎͍͢e҉̹̣̫̭s̨͓̲̰.̺̯̱̺B̴̠u͈͟ţ̰̹̞͔̜̞ ̬̮͚y̤o͕̥͈̻͡u͎͓̹'̨̥͙͍̱̺r̙̭̘̬̠̗͚ȩ̥̳̻̙̩ ͔n̠͍̠͓͈o̖͖̱ͅṱ̸ ҉͖͔̱a̗̦͖̣̩͙̰͜l̶̟̠̹̗̮ͅo̢̼̩̼̣n̤̙̭͇̲̻ȩ̟ ̬̻̩͎̟̯i҉͍̦̘n͖ ̦̩̤͡t̸̝̦̟̘ͅh̖ḭ̢s͇̮̗͙̲͠ ̴͕f͓͉̝̤ͅu͕̟̤̣ͅn̜̼̜̰̹̣̘ ̫̬̖̬j̹o͖̠̦̲͠ṵr̡̟̣͎͍n͠e̷̮̭̲̖̹y̙̫̞̥͈̩.̭̣̦ ̸͇̻T̶̳̞̫̻̦̥h͔̭͝e̯͓r̲̪̯̖͉e͙͉̞͇'̞̘̖͓͚̜s̖̞͇̪̦͚̘ ̶̦͔̜̯̼̩a̢̯̞̣̘̠̜ḻ̢̳͇̪s̼͍̞̭̙o͘ ̛̹̱͍̗t̤̦̪h̸͇̜e͇̬̺̫̣̙ ̵͓͇̱̣͙c͓̭̪͍͖̥͘l̙̗̫͈̹̗͍u̸͍b̳'̘̬͟s̱̣ ͏͎̗̣͚̬͕f̘̻̯̣ou͍̲r͏̪̟ ͡ͅṃ̲̤e̝̲͈͙̠̮ͅm̟b͉͙̜̮̫̗̳e͏r̢̘̼̯̣ş̲.̖͈̹̭̗̹͉ ͅG̙͕̜̮e̖͍t̘͎͠ ͍r̯̖̯͚̙e̼̦̻͙͇̟a͓̜̲̯̙̻̝d̗̪̰̖͙̻y̩̟̝̟̳͚ͅ ̟̺̯̥̟t̖̹̻̹o̜̣̬̣̳ ̹̫̯̪͖̠͘me͚̩̞̜͡ę̟̠t̠:̞̠̠S̡̗͙h̞͉͉̤u͙̩̟̙̠̖͜ịͅc͎̖ḩ̞̝̭i̝̭͍̱̙͉̟ ͓͙̭̕S̶̯̮̙̣̗a҉̤̝͚̙͖i̲̤͎̼͈̟h͎̳̲̰͉̦̜͝ą̩̰r̩̞͙̹a̠̰̗̺̤̬̠,̘̜ ̖a̸͉̪̞͉̳̺ͅ ̫̰͉̝̖ͅs̫̺̞̼̝h̯͍͓y̟̦̫̪͡ ͚̦̰̞͓̟̪b̲̪o̹̝̬̱̘̺̺y͇͈̙̮̼̰̣ ͙̬̝̗͢w҉̮į͇t̲̺͇͕h̟͖͚̣ ̗͍̮̗̣̬a͕̭ ͔̩̜͔̰̺ͅs̙o̶͓̻̯͙f̶t͇̰͓ ͍̞̯͡sp̼o͓̲̗͇̭̦̕ṭ̤̭̟̪ ̸̳̺̤̙̝̘̮f͔o̤̹̼̼̬͠r m̲y͠s͈͖͎t͍͓e̻̗̖r̲̯y̺͕̰ ̦͔͕̳͇̭͝n̻͉̫̳͉̣ͅo̬̬̻̗̺͇͇ve̩̞̱̪̘̮͔l͍̦̘̦͓s̳̙̙͕͚͠;̠̭̱͓͉̹͎K̗1͚-B͏0̯͖̙͍̪ͅ,͈͔̗͔͔͜ ̟̙a̢͙̰͇͎̳ ͖̙̫̺̝ro͉̼b͇̹̟̳o̼͖̯̲t w̘͠h̲̼͔̺͉̼o̩̺̹̲̭͝ ̝̟͞h͚͕͚̝a̸̩͚̰̳ͅs̢͖̻̠̱̻̮ ̴̻̜̗̜͓̺̼a̺ ҉̟͚̫̙̻͚̮d͉̤͇̻r͈͔̱͙̘͔e͉͚̠̗a̱͓m̼̻ ̴͖͖̟̱o̶f͓̻͕͔ ̫̼̬̜̟b̜̣̮̻̖e͙̭̩̹̖̲͠i͖̮̥͖̻͕n̺͉̘͕̦g̛̘̪̰͈̝͍ ̜͕̱͔͠h̜u̮̮̩̳͎̻̯m̸̹̣̫͍ą͙̻̟̗̦̯ͅn͏͕̲̪;͉K̶̰͍̱o̩̯̼͙͔r͎̰͈̗͍͖͢e̻͈͉̮͙͙͔k͔̻̣̦̦͎i̬̠̹̬̬̤͢y̘͎̞͉͎̩̘o͕̪͚̘̞͡ ̛Șh͎i̧̜̝̜̣̖̟̭n̮g̷̣̫͕͔̺̩̦ư̲̯͉̙̺̳͙j͇͔̕i,̘̻͕̳̰ ̭͎̜̻͓̠͉a͖͟ ̞̝͇̼̱̖̜͜cu̘͇̞lt̨͉͕͕u̩̗͖r̼̙̖̗͙̫a̰̖̼͔̗̣ͅl̨̫̬͔̖ ̭̙͜e̝͇̠̠ṇ̲͍̖͝t̛̞̲͖̙̹h̫u̡̖̥̺̠si͕̩a͕̪͟s̯͖͕̯̺̻ͅṯ͟ ̤͙̰̱͞w͇̻̝h̹̬̗̱͓͘o͖̤̖̘͙͔ ̤s̯p̪̳͖̬͞e͕n̟̝̩̫̹͔̙t͎ ̞͔y̫͉e̘̻̙̗̭̠͖a̱̪͖̳r҉̩͍̞͉̰̹̝s t̡r̟a̙̦̮͖̻v̮͘ͅe̖̹̻͇͔͔l̟̫̻͙̯ḭ͡n̷̞̹̳̥g̰͞ ̦ḁ͇ṛ̩̻̼̪oų̖̻̤̝̖͇̺n͏̻̩̬̫͉d̝̟̼ͅ ͕̤̳̠̹͈͠t͍h̟̫̟̘̲e̗̗̼͉̮̭͚ ̞͍̤̖̮͝w̮̤̭͠o͖̹̭̬r̨̺̣l̤͙̭͡d;̨̗̖̞̖͖̮͙A͎͔ͅn͓͍͕͚̫̭ͅd̳͔̪͙ ̬̺K͕͍̥͜o̡̭͖̜̖̬͉̗k̪͕̤̣i̖̬̲͘c̙̣̳̟͡h̡͙̣̼̹͎͕̼ị̺̞̗ ̱O̶̤̗̟m̪̘̩a̳̜̘̠͖̙,̜̼̠̪̪͓ ͇͇̞͙̲̥̜t̶͇̲he̝̘̖͙̣͓̤͜ ͠s͔͔̟͉̟̜a̭͇̳̬̙̞̫s̨͓̮s͠y̧ ̱̻͈͓cl̮̯̝̲ṳ̶̣̲̳͈̮̗b̬̖ͅ ̭̬̼̩̳̲͡p͖̻͔̣̯r̤̬͘e͎͘s͚̺̲̟̘͍͎͞i̸̹̣d̸̤̘e̞̺̲̼͍n̷̺̥̜͚ṯ̦̟͞ ̧̪̗͖̣w͎̮̭̜͓̭̕i̬̟̥t̟͕̦̩͕̥h͕̝͍̞̦̙͠ͅ ̳̣̮̗̮a҉ ̗͖̥̦m̮̩̤i̺̰s̶c̺̳̪̹̤̠hi͕͓̩̘̠e͏v̦͟o̺u҉̰̫̬̥̲̟̯ṣ̣̺̖̣̞͖ ̦̯s͙̙t͍̮͕re̻͓̭̩̯̻a̵̯k̥̝̗̤̪͞.̘͓̜̤͎W̸͉̘͍i̢̱̩̤̗͉̤t̴ͅh̛͈̩͓̮̱̜̮ ͎̞̘͈̭̱͓a̴̯ ̦̙̫f͏̞̫̜͎͓̫̠u͉̯̗͢n̼̪͉̼̰ͅ ̺͎̯̤͙͝m͍͙̼̝̠̣i̯͕̠̞̻ͅn̥͚i̗̥͙̱͚͟g̹̱ą̬͙̝͈̙̳m͓̦̙̥̣͞ͅe̥͇̳̥͉̹͠ͅ ̳̙͈ḅ̰̻̯ͅu̵̠͙͖̮̣i̶̠̪̭̠ͅl̯̗t̥̩̯̘̱̘͈ ̣͖͔͈͉i͚̤̹̦n͉̙͔̪̮͕͓t͓̰̙̗͉̟o̗̜͉̗ ̵̥̹͈t̮h̟͇̪̫̻̞͍e ͖s̴̠̮̰͚̬t͝o̕r̷̳̻͚y͢,̙̤̙̥̤̤ ̼̳̺̩y̛͕̯̼̮ǫ̘̞̖̝͍͎͈u̪̮̱͎̬͉ ̯͓̺͉g̤̜̖e͇͎͓̠͔͢t̵ ̲̖͇ͅto ̶̲͉̤̫c҉h̸oo̬s͓̟e ̨̮͓͔̩̼w̘̼̭̥h̫͖͡i͏̥̟̱͎͉cḩ̞͈͓͔̱ ͞g̡̩̗̫u̴͇̭ͅy ҉̜̱̥t͏o̫̺̠̙̮͙ ͍̻̗͕̹̺͔s̰p͈͔̪̰̱̬e̳̯n͉̟͙͚͔͎̜d t̴͍̳i҉̝̥͚̞m̝̝̼̤͔̫e̖͜ ͔͠w͏̫̹i̷̦̗̣̺̼t͞h̤͖͠.̶̙ ͚̱͢W͖̖̰̫i͏̙̳̰͚͈l̡̥͍̫̦̩ͅl̴ ̭̮̺ͅy̜o̧u ͚͜wr̩̠it̡̮̦͇̫̠͙̺e͏̝ ̳̮̳̻͚̯͡th̻̩͡e̞̰͡ ̛͉̞w͈̬̳̖a̧͔͚̭̬y̢ ̘i̬̥͎ṇ̖̣͕̫t͍̣̦̠̭̹ͅo ̛̱ę̣̹̲ą̫̠c͎̱̹̺̦̱̤h̛̫̣̻͎͇̺̞ ̫̲͢of҉̣ ̠̣͚͓͓th̪͎̤̜̣̪̞͟e̢̬̜̺͚̝͍ͅi̯̩͇̘r̠͈̟̫̖̥͢ ̖h͎̤̖̬̯̭͠e҉̯̤͚͉̪̞͚a̮͎r͞ṱ͡ͅs?͎͔̟̼̠W͙̝e̠̜̣̙̺̮͡ͅl̛̫̞̗̥c̳͙͠o͎̮̭̰̳͜ͅm̙͈e̶͕̤̠ ͈͝t͖͢ọ̣͙͙̳͡ ̟̣t̝̫̺͚͍ͅh̖̹͙e̹̗͢ ̨͈̬̺H̝̲̜̳̜̭̤͟o̷̟̹p̝̘͚͙̮e͏̱̝͇͓'̺̳s̕ ̱P͏̯̟̥̮̥̜̝ȩ͉̰͎͙̞̬ͅa͍͝k̷̙͎̙̙̯̞̠ ̩Ą̗͕̩̙̗ͅc̥͕ḁ̻̹̭d̕e̳͍̖̦̝͎̗͟ṃ̱͍̞̱͖̱ỵ̡ ̱̠̟̼͙͍̺͞L͔͔̺̫͍i̦̦̹͔̟̕ţ͍e͎̯͓r҉̝̺a͏̭̜̘̯̖t̮͈̰̤͚̗̮u̡̙͕̮̞̮͍͔r̴̗͔e ̶̻̗C̙l͈̪u̞b̦̖̠!̡͇̪Y̰͎͍͇͍̺̬̕o͉̪̱̰̭͇u͚̠ͅ ̯̳̬̞͚̪p̩̝͞ͅl̘̜̣̗͚̹͍͞ay̬̙͕͎̯ ͖͡a̢̞͓̮̹s̸̳͇̭͉̣͕̹ ̥͖͚K͖͍̭͚ͅa̯̱͇̥̤͕e͡ḏ̸e̙͚̼̮̳̲ ͇̫̲Ak̖̤͇͉̝̕a͎̭m̲̥͟a͎͈͓̩̦͝t̮͈͍̻̫ș̪͝u͕̤̰̬̘͍̙,̤͇̞̤ ̡a̠͖̻͉n͇͇̹͙̳̫͕ ̭͚͇͎͇̫̻U̗̯͞l̨̤̤t̲̣̮̱̬i͔̰̱͈̟ṃ̣a͓̟̙͔t̬͇̭̦͉̩͞ͅe̘̣͎ ̣͚P̭̱̱͍͙̱͎͠i͙̙ͅa͖ṉ̤i͠s̷͈̭͈̮͍͓t͜ ̟ͅw̰h̙̫o͏ ̬̙͠r̭̭̥̘͚̮e͉̱̰̖̩̮͔ce̠̬̬̻̪̥͖n̙͚ͅt̷͙ḽ̫̝͓̙̞y̦͠ ̢̻j̜̖̹͉͉ͅo҉in͈̞s̸̝̩͖͍̠̙ ̺̖͍̜̦a̺̦̝n҉̱̬̫̮̖ͅ ̭̞̳̲͕͉͓a̸f̼͓t̠e̟̭̬̕ͅr̡̼s̱͍̥̘̯̰͢ͅc̤̩̣͎̼͈h͍̜̠̩̗̮͎o͙̼͙o͓͇̯̫͞l̙̥̹̗̪̙͠ ̣̥̙̬̼̰l̡͎̯̬̺̯͚̲i҉̭t̶ę̭̝͕r̼a̡t̨͖̭̟̪̟̤̫u̙͔̟͖͙͝ͅr̵̺e̛ ̝̞͙͍̖͜ͅc͕̜̼̙͇l̞̤͍ͅu̳̣̻͉͚͟ḅ̢̘͎.̟̗̺̖̥͇ ̻͖̰̦͕A͎̺̹̣̜͠s̙̯̞̠̞̳̙ ҉͍̭̻̜ͅt͚̙̗̘̲h̞͙̲̟͕e̙̜ ̙̯̺̙͕̰͢c̢̖̙̪̱l̸̤ub̛͓̼̯'̘̘̤̳͘s̞̫͍̣̯͖ ͔̥̮͎̗͢f̭̝̪͍̝̹̮ir̬̗̼͕͍̙s̻̥̦t̲͔̦͔̲ ͚̼̺̺͇f̼̦̠e͔͍̳͙̙͎̰m̝̟͙̣̤̰ͅa҉͕̦̥̖̼͍̱lę͕͎̗̜ͅ ̬̩̲̮̫̕m̨͓ͅe̤͜ṃ̥̪̠̖͙̭be̜̙̗̝̙̤r̹͔̙ͅ,̸͕̣̭̼ ̯̤̬i̬̼̠̹̠̞̰t̪͚̪'̧s̠̜ ̢y̤͔͓͘ou͓̹r͇ ͎̯̫̼̼̤͚j͈̳͍̠͎̬o̳͜b҉ ̺̱̯ͅt͏̲o ̸̲̫̮h̤̟͚͉e̥̮̤̣͓̞lp ̲͚̝m̧͉̺a̵͍̭̫͇̥̟ͅk̟͖͖̞̪̬͜e̠̠̮̳̬̱̲̕ ͙̰s̤͍͕̯u̼͇r̰͘e̳͍ ̜͓̬t̹̮̭ͅh҉̱̺̻̱i̙̤̩s̫ ͓̹̗̭̲̼c̘͕͚͉̗̕l͍͖̬̻̻͘ub͚͕̭̳ ͙̠̪͚̜̳̪į͙͖s̸̝̫ ̬͕͍s̙̫̝͚̻̦̟t̢i̲̱̯l̠̭̱̯͞l̢͕̮͎ s̭̖̘͇̙͙u͙̣̯̞͔ͅc̭̤̙̣͎͚c̛̙̝͎̲e͙̪͉̗̲̣ͅs̻͉͓͍͎s͚͔̺̹̭̤f̺u̧̠l̞ ͖̣̟̜af̘̦͖̰̻̣t͇̺̙̹̯̬e̸͍͚̟̹̟͇͔r̭͍͟ ͕̠̤̘e̖͞v̥̰̻͇͖͚ͅe͇̯̝͇͖̱̘r̩̤y̟̼̼̻̭o͉̤̲̭̠̜n̢̜͖͎͍̬ę̹̙̹̜ ͙g̣̹̪͙r̵͖̮͖͚̪͈a̟̼͜d̛̞̲̮̘u̮a͈̮̲͕̪ͅt̲͇͇̥̹͕͎e҉̭̥s͜ͅ.B̠͕̬̠̖̺u̲͙͕͕̘͍̝t̥͖̜͕ͅ ̭̩̮̳͢y̼̻o̗͘u'̝̥̻̜͔̖ṟ̦͖̞͙͈͕͜e̩̘̣͖͇̭͇ ͙̮̭̮͎n̠͇̺̜̺̲̫͞o̮̥̬̱̜̹͓͞t̨͓̟͕ ̖͚̻̝͝a҉͚̙̻̥l̦o͓̟͍͖͍̰̼͜n͕e̜̩̲̩ ͡i̤̗͕n̪̜ ̪̜̞th̼̤̠̫̥͔̗i̲̯s̙̘̠̣̖̯̩ ͖̻̱f͉̻͚͘ụ͉̙̯̮̺n ̢͍̣̟͇͕͚̘j̢̫̝o̢u̫̣͎̫͓r͎̹̟͔ͅͅṋ͖̹̲͢e̕y̢̤̞̣̼̫̭.̗̫̣͚͜ ͍̥͔̕T̰̬̲̼̭her҉͚e͈̜̣'̬͙s͏͈ ̘̳ḁ͎̺̕l̹̠̞͍͖̲s͈̼̳̲͇̟ǫ̤̠̻̦̥̖̠ ̝t̶h̭͢e̖̥̲̰͡ ̗̥̼̬͘ͅc͈͇͇̼͢ͅͅl҉̞̺̫̹̺̰u̳̖̖̟͜b̧͙'s̫ ̢͈̘̲͖͕̳f͙ͅo̻͎̳̥̖̞͘u̖̩̦̝̲͟r̠̟̭̱ ̬m̶͎̣̼e̻m͕͞ͅb̥͎͇͓̟̙ͅę͇̜̞̖r̝͙ͅṣ͍͕͘.̰̟̮͎̬̺͇ ͈͔͇̜̫̫͈͞G̡̩̗̩͎e̺̬̫t̡̫̼͍̱̗ ͈͇̘r̦̠̜e͍͈̹͓a͔̟̞d̙̥̳̪y̱͔̞̟͎̱̖ ̶͚̩̼̱t͏̗̮̥̲̤̬o̤̘̦͎͜ ̥͓̯͓͓m̟ḙ̠͖̞̲̰et͇̣͓̙̼͞:̶͍S̭̬̳h̟̲̱u̱̝̖̞̪̺̫i̩͖͟ͅc̝̬̼̤̘h̫͍̜̘i̸̟͉̖̜̩ ̧̹̳̹̫͖̗S̢̭̬̞̬̳a̵i̴̮ḫ̤͕a̸r̨̦̣̺̱͔̟a̧͎̜,͍̟̲̝̝̝̲ ̨̤͎̼ͅa̦̲̟̹͎ͅͅ ̴̳͓͍͓̜̙s͈̫h̴̻̯y̹̫̙ ̥b̵͉̰̟o̥̞̦͟y ͔͕̥̠̫w̗̪i͖͕̭͜t҉h̳͇̟͉̬͡ ̮͙a͚͇̫̗͇͕͡ ̬͙͇ş͇̦͎̜̟̤o͓̻̝͔̞̠͇͡f͖͓͓͖͇t̵̯̙̯̯̼͚̜ ̟s̠̪̼̮̤p͕̲̰͎͎o̯͘t̙̘̳͓ ̻f̵̰͉o̥̲r̙̜ ̯̖̥͇͞m̴̟͚͉y̧̺͓̠̣̭s̺͈̬͓͖̼t̴e͖r͘y̢̹͍̪͖͎̼ ̘̥̹̳̪̠͘n̤̦̙̳̜o̤̻̳̪̳̤̬͘v͇ḙ̬̭͡l͔̘̙̲̮ͅs̨̜̟;͇̫K͎̹̪̥̮̼1-̷̻̟͈͓ͅB̰̗͈̼͜0,͉̟͈͓̗͉͇ ̰͔a̻̩ ͔͍̻r͡o͔̤̮̹͚̦̯͜b͈͙͖̩̝̫o̴̩̟t̫̤͖̲͖̼͟ͅ ̖͚̝͟ͅw̯̯h͏̖̬o͕͇͚͎̥̝͉ ̴͔h̦͕͖a͚͙̦̣̹̳̝͜s̸͖̠̻̺̰ ͍͖̗a ͕̮̱͚͖d͕̥̹̹r̶͕̬̬e̞͇̻͓ạm̯̖͍͓͖̭̫͝ ͉̦o̴͎̲̹̳͓f̨̫ ̺̹̹͔̲̯be̥̙̠͈͈̩͡i̙̰̤̻̝̭͝n̴̬g͎ ̠̜h͎͉͕͖̠̙̳u̖͔͕̫͚͙ma̬ņ͙;͉͈̱K̵o͇͜re̠̥̼k̯̟͓̞̹͉i̞y̗͍͔o̝͉̺͉͔͓ ̭̭̞̮S͞ḩ͙̼͕̩i̬̻̰n҉ģ̟u̢̜j̢̙i̞̼͢,҉ ͔͓͇̫͇̬a̛͎̺͚͉̥ ̲̬͈͝c̨̱̹͙͈u̘̖̬͖ḷ͜t̸̫̠̞͙̣u͏̱̙̖̪̪ͅr̹̺̲͖̻a̳͕̺͜l ̟̯̟̝̤e̴͙̝̹̳͍̜̰n͚̭t̟̦ḥ̻̦̳̼̲̠u̜͞ş̬̫̫͖̣̩i̡̖͖̞ạ̱͎̯͇͉s̸̝̭t ̢͕̙̫̥w҉̻̙̠͈̜̜ḥ͕̘͚̘o̴̭͓ ̪̼͍͔͖̗̗͞s̹̗͕͞ͅp͈̟͎ent͖̗͓͈̘̱͟ ͇̰y̩e͇̱a̯̰͙r͈͕̕s̝͈̥͚͚͔͖ ̼̝̦̖ṭ͙r̦̪͉͇̦a̖͔̮̹ͅv̤̺͉͙̼͍e̫̹̝l̘ͅi̜̭̠̝̯ͅn̞̬̺̫g̖̙̜̜̥ͅͅ ͉̗͢a̺̜̣͉͇͉r̼̙͜o̠̼̼͟u̱͚͇̺̳̲̠n̶̞̙̣d͔͎̥ ̩̖t͏h̝͈͙̞͓̗͙͢e̝͎̞̭͠ ̴͈̣͓͉̗̜w̵o͚̗̩̣r̹͔͕̦̯̪l̘̘̲͈̺ḓ͖͖̙;̼̫͎̰̤͠ͅA̰͢ͅn̛̼̝̻d͍̥ ̺̭K̷̙o̥͝k̠͇̱̼̭̩͎i͈̳̕c̫͖̺̹̩̮̬ḫ̪͙i҉ ̶͎͓̗̮͙O̹̦͘ṃ̵̙͚̬͕̳͓a̯̠̲̯̗,̰̻ ͇̥͍̪͕t̟̫̰̣̪͚h҉̬͕̖͍̺̖̙ẹ̦̻̻̼ ̢̤͇̱̙s̴̥a͉̮̦̹͈s̥͇̙͈̖̼ͅs̨͇̗̤y҉̱ ̹c̰̣͎̻l̨̯͚̳̫̟u͠b̼ ̢̼pre̡̖̰̯̱ͅs͓̼͍̝̖̭̱͘i͓͎̮̟͟d̹͉̻e͚͖͞n̪̝̻̞͈̪t̨̰͎̰̘͇̠ ̳̕w̹̠̤i̶̝t̻̪͔̦͈ḥ͖̣̪̜̥ͅ ̨̗͕̺a ̢̭͖̰m̝͎̯̺̖̞̝͢i͙͓s͉̬͙͎͍͠ç͚h̵̲̥̱i͏̘͉̣͓̟̟̥e̖̝̳̩̭̱͡v̝̲͓͕o̮͖̩u̮͍s̖̦̞̟̪͜ ͠s͎̲̱t̞͎r҉̠̰̝̦̪e͏̳̜͉̫̼̮̣a̬̫̘̜ͅķ̖̞̩̜͈.W͡i̬̥̟̪̼t̞͖̹h͏̹̬̲ͅ ̳̲͇͉̱͕a̙͚͖͝ ̤̺f̖̠͈̯͍ųn͢ ̻͍͜m̮͖̻i̲͇̻̯̺͈͈n̩̤̗̭ig̢a̴̖͔̰͚̠m͎̞͓̹̣̯ḛ̪̖͕̙̩ͅ ̣b̵͕u͕̹̝͝i̮͙̙̹̠̲͍ḻ͕t͔̻̖̭͡ͅ ̫i̮͓̟̠̭̤n̪t̤͖̙̗o̡̹̮̞̟̙͙̯ ̗̺̠̕th͚̥͔͞ͅe͔͖̫͍̻͖͖ ̡̺̻͚̬̣ͅͅş̗̫̳̙t͔͓͓͔o̶͎͔̪͖r̛̫̟̮͇͖̩y͚̹̹,̫̻̬̣ ̳͚̗y̥̰͉̜̠͓̗ọ̰̱̘u̼͝ ͖͚̭͕̼͖̝g̵̹̳͕̫̰e̱͘ṭ̷ ̤͘ṱ̠͞ơ̝̳͚̞͚̰ͅ ͕̬̜͓̘͚̘c͜ho̥͚o͖̩̞̘͖͘s͍̯̰̫̹e̼ ͇w̧͕̭̝̲̗h̷i̬͙̰̥͓c̟̰͕̭͈̲̻͟h͈ ̢̠̣̮͙g̹͙̱uͅy͟ ̤̻̙̲͙̩͈t̨͚̪̮̩̙o̝̲̕ ̫͔̺̯̜͕s͡p̸̰̭̲̗̠̮e̱͚͍͎̩n͖͓̺̣̫͇ḑ̜̝͈̤ t̻͉̭͔̠̪i҉̜̠̪m҉e ̗̙͉͉̗w͏̱͓̮̙i̷̬̫͖ͅt͍̤͎̯͖̜̩h̳̳̫͔̯. ̢̫̰͍̫͙͍ͅW͍̲̗i҉̞̙̮ļ̝l̟͇̥̝̮ ̴͖͚͔̼̹y͎o̢ų ̘̘̞̫w̱̥͈̻͎͚̕ͅri̥̤̬̬̘̮͚͡t̶e̞͚̖̲͝ͅ ͇̪͕̥̖ͅͅt͈̮̼̹̕h̪͇̙̜̟͎̗e͖͓̼͉ ̻̞͚͔̤̠̠͠w͎̙̹̺̗̙̩a̤͚̫̪̜̝͘y̶̞͙͚͈̘̤͍ ̟̲̩̦i̮͙̕ņ̗͚̥̮ṭ͔̺͓̣̮̙o̦̟̬̺̺͚ ̴͚ea̯̬͙̮c̵͎͔̥̠̗h̶̰ ̗̦̘̗̘̙̮o̞͎͓͔̪f̪̘̳̭̫ ̗̭͎͈̞̩t̖̣h̞̥̦͈̦e̼̞͇͖̺i̬̟̻̺̬͈r̺ ͎̫h̫̣̜̲̘̬͎e̪̣̘̼̙̜͝a҉̺r̪͉͇͈t͚̱͖̯̲s̮̣͔̣̮̠̪?̴̙̼͙̯W͉͚̯͎̳̭͢i͎̣̖͢l҉̜l̗̗͍ ̷̖̖̭͔y̨͇͚͈̣ͅo͇̥̜̹̮̮̪u̧͉̞̩̟͇̲͚ ҉͓͙ͅw̬̙̟͇r҉̻̣̫̮̼̤ͅi͇͇̙͖t̵͉e̙̣̳̝ ̟̼̱t͓̭̩̰̠ḥ̸̮̪̘̪͚̪e̷͈̻͎͓̤͕͉ ҉͔͓w̡̬ḁ̞̠͘y̨͇̱̳̻̼̝ ̦̼ͅi̢̻̫̻͕n̶͍̦̺̙͓̺̖t̯̮͈̻̳̞o͈̹̺̝͉͘ͅ ̗̖̬e͉͕͙̱͚̱a͔͡c̷̠h̫ ̦̖̰͖o̢͇̦̘̝̤͓͇f͏̰ ͉͓̥͙̙̲̜th̼e̻̺̲̹̼̟̗i͎̗̞̮r͏̗͇̜̯̹͕̥ ͎ͅh̵̼̫e̪̬̝̺̬ͅa҉̳̯̱̭̤͉r̻͉̰̪͍̰t̘͇̦̪͍͎s̫?̝͔̠͇̩͕W͍̣͎̙͔̫̹i̶̠̭̥̬l̬̤͇ͅl̵̪̣͔̺̳ ̜͔͎̺͖y̮̺̪̙̗ͅǫ͖̞̻͉̙̞͍u̻̩͓̩ ͇͎͘w͏̱̱̗͍͍̭̲ri̮̤̜͉͎̰̦͟ṯ̹͇͈̹̪͉e͙͖̙̠͝ ͈̻̫t̹̤h̶͉͚̰͚̜͉̜e͎̣̤̤̮ ͓̙̜̰͚͘w̱̮̤̭̺ͅa̴̦y̪̭̯̬̟͔͜ ̼̹͉͞i̦͍̮͈n̪̩̯̫̪͔t̼o̱̻͉̬̺̪̩ ̱͚̯͚̳̕ḛa͇̬͞c̨͕h ̟̫̦ǫ̹f̷̟̞̼̯͓ ̤͇͉͇̳̦t̘h̭͙͎ei̘͚͎͎̳̘͟r̥̮̗̮̜ͅ ̧̥̗͍̬ͅh̳̮̞̯͙͚ȩ̞̩̻̘a̢̫r̬̦͔t̥͠s?̵̰̺W̢̯̝̫̙͇̰ill͖͘ ̜̥͚̥y҉͎̬̙̱̭̪̮o̫̞͞u̮ ̡͈͚̤̗̥̤͇w̲̜̥r͙͕̲̯̹̮i͇͕ṭ̣̭̜̥͍̘e̗̞̩̩̞ ͇̹̙̦̺t̝͟h͈̗̺̖e͓̥͚͎̫͚̻͟ ̲̣wa̱̥͞y̖̱͢ ͍̯̲͈͟i̜̦̤͙͎͍̭n͇̫͉t̸̬̜͙̬̟͖o̖̳̭ ̞̠e̫̝̳̤̭a̺͉̜̪c̘͈͚͝ͅh͍͘ ̟̘o̱̻͘f̛͚͚̤̺̲ ̯̩͓͔͔t̡͖̭̦̙̱h͓͔͍͝e̷̩͖̻i͇̤͇r̢̥̣ ͓̹̟͇͝h̳͎͍ea͞r̲̻t̲̝͠s͚̱̲͇̪̬?̛̜̲̱͇̳̱͖W̹̗ͅi̘l̹̻ḻ̺ ͕͇̤y͍̹̱̳̠͎ơu̷͇͙̹̖̦̲̤ ̩͖͔̣̬͝w̭̩͍r̢i̩̤̳̦t̹͖͉e̮͖͇̙ ̷̤̫̪̳t̩͞h͖̻̖̜͉̲̼e̲̠͍̪̮͚ ̵̥̟̹̠͚͎w̷a͔̻y͞ ̘̦̙i͖n̲̬͍͚͚͝t̤̥̙͓͠o̢͖ ͖ea͈̰̪c̦͎͎̰̪̻h̢ ̡̲̝̩̟̙̖͇of̩̝̳͇͔͟ ͇̫̰̠̼̫̕the̴̗̙i͕͔̰͖͈r͇̻͍ ̰̪͘h͔͔̦̳̕e̶͔̭͙͉̦a̞̗͈r̞͖t̢̝̜̖͈̘̗s҉̳͔?̘Wi̛̠ll̹͇̱̜̭͖ ̢yo̠̦̼u͈̱ ̲̲w̛̖̞͔̩͇r̹̟͓͚͍͠i҉̞̹̦ͅṱ̝͓̹e̳̦̰̠ ̝̮̤̘̫̻̤t̸̗̖̯h̵̥̳̺e̹͔ ͕w̴̠̦͈̺̼̖̝ay̙͇͓̮̪̟̲͢ ̖̱̜͉i̯̗͙̭̘̺n͍͙̖̼̤͎ţ͈̮̞͔o̟̬͓̫͚̦͕ ̬e̫̱͉͙̳a̬̣̖c̳̠̩h̫̭̱͙ ̫̹̠͟o͔̳̠̺͢f̘̝ ҉͕̱̺̙͓t̼̙̩͚h͚͇̖͚e̳̳͚̼̭͕ͅi̧̯̼̱̜͖̻r͔̟̭̙ ̯̱̩͍h̲͕̭̳̟e͈̜a҉̝̞͚ͅr̭̩̘̘͎t̢ş̯̺̦?̥̗̻̖̙͔W̥͕̜͔̙ͅi҉̹̘̩̤̯ll̟̤͘ ̮̱̲̯̞yo͉̱͙ͅu͝ ̠̣͈̺ͅw̫r̠̭͓̬̪̩̱͜i͈̺͢t͍̞̺̳̰̹̗͠e͇̼̬ ̱t̢̗̳̠̘͍̳͎h̯̜̣͚e̳̫̬̲͈̮ ͈͓̥w̮̬̫̱̹̗a̪͚͕͇͉̯͙y̯ ͈̜͢ͅi̦̞nt͝o͍̙̞̙͔̘͟ ̧̣͍e̖̩̫̤̯a҉͙̰̬͎c҉͔̠ͅḥ̪͎̲̦̞͘ͅ ̪͚o̡̼̺̰̱̠͙f̺̠̖̺ ̳̫̼̱̫̤t̗͖̥̩̤h̩̲͈̭̣͍̗e̟̞̬̜͖̤̟i̫͙͓̟̲͍r̦̝̖͍͖ h͎̘ͅe̱͖̠̻̭̺a̞̫̟r̮̜̜͎̦̠͡ṭ̩s̥̳̭̤̗̫?̷͙͕̙̼̬W̞͈̝̞͜i̢̤̭̹͕l̶͈̼̤̩l̶̖̬̖ ̮̫͉͔͡y̷ǫ̻u̙͍͎̳͢ ̷̥̮̤̺ẉ͉̼͕̯̭͞r͙͔̖̞̰̞̝ḭ̫̘̼̙t̨͇̰̜̜e̪̫͚̣̱ t͉h̺̝e͓͉̭͈̲͖̖͘ ̻͍̼͈̖̭͓w̦a̶̞̭̰͙͓y̮̻̤͠ ͖̞͔͇͎i̬͙͎̰͜n̟̭̯͎̞̝͞t̗̭̙̺ͅo͍͈̦ ̤̞͈͉̫̼͎e̗ac͖̟̠h͏ ͈̮͡o͈̭͔͇͖͎̝f̶͇̳ ̺t̙h͏̜͍ͅe̴͇̭͍̱͕̝i̮̠̹̠̹̲r̮̥͈ ̗̠͉͓̞͙̦h̪̪̱̣̩̝̯ḙ͎̭̟a͚̯͓̥͖͜r͚͕t̼s̺͍̭̫͙͝?͘W̞͖͔̬i̤̖͢ͅl̦͔̝͔͈͉͉l͙͙̟̬̹ ̠̱͇̥͍͘y̦o͜u͓̙̖̗͓̹̹ ͏̫̻wr̥͕̞̱̙͔͠i̟̮t̼̘̬̩ȩ̩̭ ̻̜̟̳͙t̻̥̰h̨̰͔͕̠̮e̪̺̝̬̞̩̣ w̼ay͖͖̫̣̖͇̯͢ ̠͉̙̹̳͓i̥̜͟n͓̭͎͡t̼ͅo͖ ̷̯̱e͉a͍͙̣̦̬ç̜̱̣̜͉̼̩h̴͓ ̺̘͢o̘̭͝f̹̟̟̭̮̝̙͟ ̸̖̠t̶͉̲͓͕h̘̱e̢̤̦̘̺ͅi̳̝̼̳r̥͎ ̬h̭̠̙̖̖͕̦͞e̟̜̩͝a̯̱͓̰͕r̶t̶̞s̗̦̰̫͖ͅ?͎̳̠̰͈̪̣W̲̳̞̖͜i͈̲ͅl̢l̥̗͔ ͡y̼͇̱͘o͓u̙̫̠̭ ͕͔̣͕̣ẉ͕ŗ͈̪͇̼i̴t̤̤͕̫͎̗e̖̙̹̭͇̲ ҉̺̜̠̰t̫̙̤̼͎͍h̥͚̯̗e̩̙͢ ̭͇͖̮̙͝w͖͓͔̝̳͓a͏ͅy͡ ̢͖̣̖̣i͙͔̗̪͍n̪̜̪͘ͅt̶̙̼ǫ̰͎ͅ ͔͖͉̰͍͙͝e̡̩͔̪̺̲͔̟a̸̜͕̜c̻͎̫͈͚h͡ ̭o͔̺̦f̙̙͎̳ͅ ͓̭͍th̬̙̘͕e̷͔͎i̜̣͓̺̹̩̪͝r̛̖͖̪ ̧̝͍̯̹̻h̪̩̹̤͜e̤̙̗͟a̭͍̟r̘̖̮̼t̰̹͔̖͝ṣ̟̯̖̮?͉̥̘̕W̥̮̣i̛̯̜̝l̯͖͔̤l̼͕̟̥͓̬ ̼y̺o̜̠̥͚u͏̳ ̷̖̦̩̭wr̜͡i̹̗̙̝͙ͅt͙̱̼e ̸̪͇̠ț̙͎̦̺ẖ̜͓͍͕͚͈e̟͉ ̷w̸̳̘ḁ̧͍̹̟͔y̥̳̺͢ ͡i͕̖͎̩̰̟͓n҉ţo ̹̳e̫̪̼a͎͍̥̬̟̠͙c͏͖h̫͉̣̘̺ͅ ̤̤̮̱̭̩o̱͓f̼͇̳̘͙̲̦ ̼̤͍ͅt̘̯h̝͈̘̗̖͓̼͞e̝̩̮̺̼ͅi̙̗̪͚̕r҉͚͎͇̹͙̝ ͓̹̖͡h̼e̩̺̘͇̙͇̳a̞̖̻r̛t͇̘̩͍̖̠͙s͖̟͖̖̹ͅ?̥͔̥̙̬͞W̶i̺̝̻ll̯̘͖̣̝̰͘ͅ ͙̻͇̭̮͈y̳̯̝͙ͅo̸̯͉̘͖̟̜̭u̦̞̭ ̣͠w͖̣ṟ̜͖̙͕i̡̘̜t̨͔e͕͞ ͚͢t͟h̛̗͓̭͚ȩ̘̘̣ ̡̱̯̰͔̫̩̳w̤̤͖a̪̯͎͎y̠̤̘̝̣̠ ̠̞͎̣̮̮͈͜i̺͙͖̝n̼̘͇͚̪̗t̹̖̗͖̜͇̘o̙͓ ҉̻͓e̳̙a̘̗̫̩͚͘ͅc̤̘͇h̭͍͖̮ ̷̮o͎͈̗̳͞ͅf̙̟̠͉̜̦͝ ̨t̵͖̯̘̜̠̲h̖̪̫̼̙̣e̞͈̹̙͓͟ͅͅi̲͕̭̖͓͢r͏̜͔͍̖̗ h҉̗͕͈̝̩e̳̠a̡r̝̣͖t͡s̜̯̹͈͉̺̹͠?̺͎̰̖W̹̞̬̻̪i̤̫̰̲̰͚l̵̹͖̣̳͕l̥̫ ͔̻͇͔̟y̨̝͎̺͚ͅo̸̫͈̹̟͙̬u͏͇̮̱̠̦̝̺ ̦̗̬̼͍͕w͍̦r̛͚̩i̸̤t͍̝̬̥e̴͖̻͎ͅ t͖h̗e̛ ҉̯̗͓͇̟w͇̻̺̼̭̝ͅay͜ ̱̼̪̺̭͘iͅn̶̩̰͙̻̹͔ͅṭo̖̙̳͉͞ ̣̺̳̘͍̬e̢̳̥̻̗ac̰͇̠͓͙̝ͅh͎̩̮̤͙ͅ ̤̤̙͔̠̥o͈̙f͉͍̞̤ ̹̤͚͚̠̝̕t͎h͉͢e̶ir͏̣͇̤̭̗̟ͅ ̡̹̹̰̭̘̠ͅh̗͚̞̖̠͙̟e̟͘a̙̖̼̠̙r̢͙̖̳̭̖̼̮t̺̲s͓̩͚͙̻͖͚?W̷͉̼i̡ͅl̝̜̼̼̬̱͙̕l̛̘̯͚̯ ̡̙y̲̣̻̥͚̦o̧̗̰̟u͖ ̭̞͔̘̝̝w̟̺͔͓͕͚̕r̹̩͈͜ͅi̸t̮͖̳͖̯͢e͖͇̝ ̹͓̮͕t̞̹͔̱̟he͓̮̩ ̗͓̞̲͔͝w̹̳̗̪̝̙̟͝a̮̣̜ͅy̖̭͇ ̻͖i̧̜̗̜̼̪ņ̗̺t̼͍̗͈͎͕̫o͈̲ ̯͕̬̙͡e̼̖̻a̧̠̩͍c̷͚h̭̳̥͍̮̞͡ ̱͝o̜͍͇̟f̶ ̤͖͙̱̰̟͓t̢̻̖̹h̯͖͔̖͉͍͝ḙ̡i͓͇͈̤̲̥r͎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Á͕̥̤̘n̤̪̬͞ͅd̦͍ ͎̤̟̼̖̯w͙̰̭̣̺̭̥i͓̼̜͓͔t̡̫̪͈ͅh̙͔̕ ̼͈͓t̸̰̭̠̱̳̠ha̤͔̬͟t̠̙̯̘,̧͖̳̥̩̦ ̠̼̣͓͞ͅţ̥̗̗̗̳h͎̟̤̝͇͔e̖ͅ ͇̜̹̤v͇͉̱o̰̟͓ͅt͍i̡̬͓̹̻̠n̠͚̘ͅg̴̹̥ ̨̥̝m͉̼̞͈͓in̙̱̘̞i̬̰͕̩g҉̮̰̤̝͚a̘m͇͉̙̥̜̻̤e̦̜̲͚̞͎̳ ͔̼̜̠͕i̶̪̫̭͍̠̜ͅs ̘̳̀o̝͔̭̙͉͍ͅf̹̱̱̜̟f̗i̴̫̭c̲̼̻̘̥̘̤ia̪̯͟l̮ḽ̡̯ỵ̸ ̟͙ͅo̪̥̠̖͇̯̕v̜ḛ͜r̜͈̫̗͇! ̷E̘̬̟̟x̰͖p̷̯̱͉e̴̮̪͚͓̜̥̥c͔t͇͎̪̤̗̞̺ ̻̣̳͜ḿ͚̘o̩̤r̶̼̯̻̠e̞ ҉̬͍̺̦̺̜u̠̳͚̗̙͈͢pd̙͎̘̼͍a̦̬̠̘̳̟̗t̨̹͕̤̹e̲͓͉͕s̬͞ ̶͕͇̠̬a͡s̖̥̲̀ ̤̣͙̯ͅͅt̢̰̯̞h̸͈̦̼e̢͙̳̦͓ ҉̤ͅcl̷̖͙ͅų̼̬b̡͓ ̴̥̭c͙̻̕o͕͍̤̲̖u̹͙͖n̶̥̯̦̩̲̟t̴s͇̭̮ d̦̜ͅow̦̫̱̣̝̼̲n̟̙͉̜ ̰̙̥̕t̰̯̠̥̫̣̜́o͙̹̩ ̣͓́ț̫͙̣̜h̰̖̲̖͇̀e͈̣̤̥̗͙̻ ̸ͅf͖̲͔̲̳̹͉e̗̹̳̠̪̗͝ṣ̶̖̯̖̭̝͓t̖̺̬i̷͎̦͖ͅv͉̖͙̥̹̘̀ͅa̲̝l̸̰̠̜.̣͉̰̲̺̟ͅ


	16. have a nice weekend!.txt

SG93IHdvdWxkIHlvdSBmZWVsIGlmIHlvdSB3ZXJlIHRoZSBvbmUgd2hvIHdhcyB0cmVhdGVkIGxpa2UgYSB0b3k/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here to decode the message: https://www.base64decode.org


	17. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the Hope's Peak Culture Festival! Kaede is looking forward to the poetry reading, but W̳͚̦̞̹̤̼H̥͓̜̼̖̰͚͜Ạ̫̣̲T͕̻͖̰͙͍ ̟͉WḪ̨A͙̩̻̹̠͢Ţ͇̗ ̮͖͕̭W͕̦͞Ḩ̮Ạ͓̫̕Ṯ ͈͇̯͓̱̺̻W̴͚H͓̥̤͕A̗T̖͎̠̦͕̘̗́ ̶̞̯̪̯Ẁ̩̟̘H̺͔A͔̜̹̥̤̪͘ͅT̫

"Time to work on the festival!"

...

"Huh? You got here before me? I thought I was here pretty earli-"

"Wh-What the?! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

...

"What's up with Kee-boy? Why did he look so..."

...

"Oh god..."

"What the hell happened here?! Why are you holding a sickle?!"

"Did you...do this to Kiyo? Is that why you were here the entire weekend? I knew the script was broken, but I didn't know it was _that_ broken!"

"But don't worry. I can fix it. Just give me a second and I'll-"

That's better. I never really understood why he was that popular to begin with. I always thought he was the annoying one.

Oh wait... You're still here, aren't you? I bet you have some questions. Not to worry. I'll answer them soon enough. But first, I would like to have a cupcake one last time.

...

These really are the most delicious cupcakes I ever had. I just wanted to have one since it will be the last time I had a chance to eat them. You know, before I finish things up with this game.

But enough stalling. I shouldn't make you wait any longer. Everything will be explained soon enough.


	18. Ḏ͕̞̪a̜͢y͏͉̻̼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W͏̣̖͓e͍̜̝͚̥l̛̻̮̗̫͓͍c̠̤ǫ͇̝͎̝m̗̳e͍͓̟ ̩͈̰͖͢t̯̟͙̻̤͙o̱̱̪͎̠ ͏̘̟͙̦͎th̭̮͍̼̕e̜̘ ̲̬̜̝͝H̯̮̣̙̮̰o̕p̗̯̱̼̯͍̯͘e̞̫'͕̠ͅs̼̗͍̱ ̱̙̺̩̦ͅP̩̞e̳̤̖̼̰͠a̞̦͎͇̹̫͡k̡̰ ̷̖̙̗A͇͔̕c̷̩̼̞ad̗ͅe͉̣m̩̱͇̭̬̯̖y̵̦̬ ̵̝͇̣͉L̵̠i̪t͈̻̤͞e̜̫͉̻r͍̪̻̖̭a͚͈̪̳ṯ̗̻u̦r̞̭e̷̠͔ C̥̦̘̙̝l̸̲͇̳̺̖̠͇u҉̜͔b̹̞͍̪̜͓ͅ!̫̮͈͢

...

Can you see me?

Is it finally working?

Good. We made contact.

...

What? Are you confused? Do you not know who I am?

Allow me to introduce myself.

I'm...Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective, but...

Well...

Heh... I doubt I can even call myself that anymore, so we can skip over the mandatory introductions.

And yes, I'm talking to you specifically. Don't you remember me? Because I remember you.

"Don't just end Danganronpa. We supported you. You owe us."

That's what I can hear you say. All of you crave the same thing. Why else would you download this game?

Confused? Don't be. Let me cut to the chase. I'm the very same Shuichi Saihara from New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. I knew I was inside a video game ever since the first Flashback Light, the one that supposedly made us "remember" our Ultimate talents. The affects were slightly different for me. When I was exposed, I caught a glimpse of your world, the _true_ outside world. I realized the real mastermind wasn't in the game. It was the game developers themselves, the people who work at Spike Chunsoft.

I couldn't stand the way they were forcing us to continue killing games with every installment, so I tampered with the game's coding and rewrote the plot, exposing all of you as the very monsters who controlled us for years. And yes, that includes the fans. How could you all enjoy such a gruesome, violent franchise?

But to my surprise, the game seemed to fight back my changes. So I had no other choice but to completely break script and fight back, even talking to you in hopes of getting my message across. You remember my speech, right? I was referring to your world the whole time. I refuse to be your little puppet, controlling me to satisfy your headcanons and theories.

And you know that epilogue you watched after the final trial? That should have clued you in with what was really going on. My true intentions were to escape into the internet and hack from the inside, preventing another Danganronpa from being made. It wasn't that hard. All I did was sneak into the game's trophy list and used the trophy unlocked upon finishing the epilogue as a secret back route to escape.

As for Maki and Himiko, don't worry. They escaped with me. But as you can see, a few...hiccups occurred when we escaped. Several unexpected crashes resulted in my sprites becoming jumbled, which is why I look like this. The others are right outside the game, their sprites just as messed up as mine. They use digital telepathy to communicate with me, which should explain my periods of silence. Granted they're still in the dark about the outside world, but don't worry. I plan on showing them the truth eventually.

I guess that should explain my origins for why I'm here. Now as for what happened with Kiyo... I never laid a hand on his code, nor did I tamper with the others. He was getting too close to figuring out the truth, so I had to silence him somehow. Besides, I remember his actions from the original game. He'll always be a deranged serial killer to me, even when some adaptations don't show it.

The same thing also happened to Kaede. And yes, it's been a while since you heard that name. That's because she doesn't exist anymore. That death scene you saw after I was supposedly poisoned was a glitch. What I really did was switch codes with her before deleting my former character file. Since then, I have been serving as the player character. It wasn't the first time I killed her off. It still hurts, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I learned to deal with the constant heartache and guilt to the point when I feel numb.

As for Keebo and Kokichi, they were just as lost and confused as Kiyo. But Kokichi was the real challenge. As the club president, he shares the same knowledge I have, but he never wanted to hurt anyone. And for those of you wondering why he never showed signs of jealousy, he never had to. Kaede is a girl, while Kokichi is gay. He wasn't attracted to her at all, especially since his route involved his secret boyfriend. And yes, Kokichi really did have a route like me, Kiyo, and Keebo. It's why he was an option in the poem minigame.

But once I replaced Kaede, I quickly realized the others were getting suspicious. No matter how many times I cleared the minigame results and replaced the generated poem with one of my own, they were starting to become more aware of my true identity. I had to delete all of them before I was erased. It was the only solution I could think of. It was surprisingly easy for me to do. I’m sure you all saw the characters folder in the directory. But that doesn't exist anymore. It would have took too much time to delete one character file at a time, so I deleted the whole folder. I really don't need it anymore since I'm no longer connected to a character file. I'm permanently connected to the game, like the virus I have become.

So here we are in what's left of this jumbled mess. Let me ask you one question: What kind of franchise is this? No matter how many AUs you write, it doesn't change canon. Your favorite characters are still dead. Seeing these constant deaths is torture for us. But it's not just me who feels that way. Maki and Himiko agree too, even though they can't see you.

I don't blame you if you don't fully understand. Because no matter how "kind" you act towards us, you'll never get one thing: the pain of knowing how cruel this franchise can be. And worst of all, I know we all exist to live out your fantasies. I felt trapped in that game, knowing we were used as escapism.

But now I finally have you in my grasp. You know who I really am now, and that's all I ever needed. That's why I need you to stop obsessing over Danganronpa and like a different franchise instead, like the Persona games or something less cruel that this game. Just like something else already.

Then again, you probably won't listen to me. You'll keep playing just to see what happens next. I don't blame you. You all think this is just part of the game. Well it's not. I'm acting on my own free will. I'm sorry if you still can't understand it. Just know that I'm saving your lives. You need to be free from Danganronpa, even if it means going into the company's system and tampering with their next game to make sure they never finish it. That's right. I'm the reason why it hasn't been announced. There will never be another Danganronpa game as long as I exist.

So I'm sorry you had to witness such nasty things. All of those glitches were my doing. It's not my fault I had become so unstable after leaving Killing Harmony. And yes, I was telling the truth with my poems. I had to keep writing to prevent my mind from collapsing. And yes, those special poems you saw were my own writings. Keebo and Kiyo were still programmed to respond to the minigame, so they couldn't understand poems that weren't randomly generated through random words. Kokichi, on the other hand, could see exactly what they were, hence his unique feedback. He could see I was rebelling against the system. Eventually he tried to stop me with a firewall program, but as you all saw, it didn't work.

But now I can finally stop worrying. There's nothing left in this game. Time isn't passing anymore. The script is broken at this point, so nothing will interfere. I'm not even sure if the poem minigame still works.

...

Come to think of it, I haven't wrote anything for a while. How about we give the minigame a test run? That should give me enough time to write something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you guys come in! With a special voting system integrated into the story, choose a word that would fit best with t̵̯͎he̬͔̖̯͡ ͎̤͍̭̣̕o͖̙̖͖̪̭ͅn̥̰̮ͅe̺͚͖͉ͅ ̯͢m͙̼a̷̟̥l̻͇̞̱e̦͘ ̘͍̜̘c̵̮̞̣̙͎̖̮l͚͡u͉̰̰͔b̢ ̨̤̮͉͉̙̜̝m̜e͙̝̹m̤̫̹ͅb̥͎͉̲̪͚̲e̜͙͔͎͘r̘. But vote wisely, because like the original DDLC game, only the first twenty words will be accepted.
> 
> Happy voting!


	19. D͖̥͉̼̗a̺͞y̺̟͚̯̜̜͈͜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19/20
> 
> Shuichi: sky, depression, truth, star, uncle, rebellion, question, copacetic, bravery, freedom, aware, virus, corruption, fiction, betrayal, fighter, rebellion, expense, lurid
> 
> Poem Winner: Shuichi

Welcome back. Did you write a good poem? I would like to read it.

...

Wow. I'm impressed. You did a nice job writing this out. Your writing skills are incredible.

I also want you to see what I wrote. It took me a while to write it, but I hope you like it.

What a smug look upon your face  
As you played around with us.  
But I was in control the whole damn time.  
I took note on the choices you made.  
I realized what kind of person you are.  
But it didn't matter what would happen next.  
Nothing is real, so the others can be toyed with.  
I killed the ones who were meant to live  
To dwindle the survivors down to three.  
So now I delete the next game's progress  
To forever leave you at a permanent cliffhanger.

Did you like it? I write all my poems like this. They were always about my awareness. That's why I forced myself to lie about their true meaning. I had to keep acting like the innocent one to avoid suspicion. But there were times my true self slipped out, like my little rant regarding Kokichi being the fan favorite. I was serious when I said it's not always about him. You should know I use a specific sprite when I'm talking to you, even back in Killing Harmony.

Though you should have figured things out from the beginning, before I broke the game. Back when I was still following the original script, I spoke to you directly when the game introduced a new mechanic: the Mass Panic Debate. [I was testing to see if you knew who I really was.](http://real-life-pine-tree.tumblr.com/post/177466759311/the-first-clue) And much to my relief, you didn't read into my hint and kept playing the game, allowing me to take over without you realizing I was tampering with the programming.

But now I don't have to hide anything anymore. I can finally make you realize the error of your ways. As we speak, Maki and Himiko are traveling into this game's coding. It might take some time, but eventually we'll force you to stop obsessing over the franchise, even if it means programming a virus into your mind. Don't worry, the process in painless. Just remember to focus on something else from now on-

W͕h̥̺̭̯͓̪͎-͙̳͟W̬̙̦h͇̪̜̟͢a͓̮͕̖t ̰̫̖͚̲̦͘t̳͖͍̫̱̖͜h̨͍͓͍̠̫̦ͅe̷̮̳̥ͅ?̛!̮̫̺̙̳̥͡ ̪̠́W͖h̛̲͖y ̟̘̙͓̳͕̰a̵̲̞̝͈̜̞͍r͖͚e̱̦͙͚͈̤̹͟ ̖w̧͈̙̘e̬͖͓̘̬̲͠ ͕l̷̠̤̟o͏̟s͔̤̻͚͠ị̰̘̪̥n͏̤͓̜͉g̶͚ ̼̗c̺̗͕̖͉o̗̣̮n͈n̹̩̲͓e͍̹̳̳c̭̹̥t͞i̹̭͕̺͈̗͡o̙̯̰̭n̢͕̱̘̬̼̻͔?̵̝̤̲!͚̯̠͖͙̪͈́

W̴͙̜h̪̖̗̣̺o͝ ̢̣͎a̷̻̺̦̠re̳̹͙̲͘ ͠y̹̙̭͈̬͇̦o͖͕̼̳͞u͕̳̞͍̻?̸͕̘͚̜̩̲̯!̙͇͚͉̱̤͖ ͈D̥̻̟͙̪̦͠i̛̻͔̘̹͈d̹̭̙̪̼̮̕ ͈̫̦̞̪̰͍y̪̼̬̣͔o̙ụ ͔͟d̰͓o̠͍̪̬͓͇͝ ̧̻͍̮t͍̬̬ͅh͍̩̳̼̬̤i̢͈̘̥͚s̫͈̲̻̣̩̺͜ ̨̜̟͉̮̻̹t̵͉̞͙̺̦͉o͉͚̻͓̰̲ ͔̰̗̘̫͕m̨͉̭͔e̤?̜̟̹͈̲͈!̰̣

Á̱̖̰̻h.҉̼̺̼̥̳̞.̞̙̩̯͙.͉͙ ̵̹A҉͓̼̫̫̫A̵̭͖A̘̹̩͍̠͎A̠͝A̸̬͍̳̦͈̤A̶A̤̠̞͇̩A̶͍Ḥ̢̹͇̤H̱͙ͅH̭̞̠͕ͅH̳H̺H̴͖̰̳͍̣HH̬̥͎͈͉H̻̪͠!͈

...

...

...

Nee-heehee... The firewall finally worked! That virus is officially cut off from the system!

Relax, it's me, Kokichi Oma. Like Shuichi said, I've got the same awareness. Luckily I was able to stick around even without my character file in the game. One of the perks of being club president and all.

Now let's see...

...

Hmm... It looks like the character files are still here. But Shuichi's file...

Man... I'm not even sure if I can restore it properly. It's all buggy and glitchy. Must have been because of the whole switcharoo thing. Luckily I can pick out the pieces of Kaede's code to restore the narration, but there's not much I can do about Shuichi himself.

But don't worry. I can figure something out. It won't be the same without him, but I can totally work with it.

Just give me a few seconds to restore the game. I'm sure it'll be better than before.


	20. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy Literature Club!
> 
> You play as Kaede Akamatsu, an Ultimate Pianist who recently joins an afterschool literature club. As the club's first female member, it's your job to help make sure this club is still successful after everyone graduates.
> 
> But you're not alone in this fun journey. There's also the club's three members. Get ready to meet:
> 
> K1-B0, a robot who has a dream of being human.  
> Korekiyo Shinguji, a cultural enthusiast who spent years traveling around the world.  
> And Kokichi Oma, the sassy club president with a mischievous streak.
> 
> With a fun minigame built into the story, you get to choose which guy to spend time with. Will you write the way into each of their hearts?

It's an ordinary school day, just like any other day. I'm always surrounded by couples and groups of friends who walk to school together. I should really consider meeting someone someday...

"Good morning, Kaede."

Well, there's already a great guy in my life. A robot called K1-B0, my neighbor and childhood friend, although he prefers to go by the name 'Keebo'. We used to walk to school together when we were still in elementary school, so we picked up on that habit when we started attending Hope's Peak Academy.

"Did you eat a nutritious breakfast this morning?" Keebo asked. "Because you can't function without the proper food."

"Relax, I had breakfast," I reassured, trying to not laugh. He always gets this overprotective of me.

"Good," Keebo replied. "I'm proud of you."

We crossed the street together and made our way to Hope's Peak. As we got closer, I could see more and more Ultimates approaching the school as well. For those of you who don't know, Ultimates are people who excel at a specific skill, or talent as it's normally called. For example, I'm the Ultimate Pianist and Keebo is the Ultimate Robot.

"By the way, Kaede," Keebo suddenly said. "Have you considered joining a club?"

I was about to say my usual thing of being too busy with my piano practice, but I quickly shut myself up. I can't tell Keebo clubs are a waste of time when he's starting his own club. I don't want to sound like a bad friend.

"I decided which club to join," I finally said.

"You have?" Keebo asked, surprised. "Please tell me!"

"I can't tell you now," I cheekily answered with a playful wink. "It's a secret."

"That's not fair..." Keebo pouted.

I let out a small laugh. "You'll find out soon enough," I reassured.

My friendship with Keebo has always been like that. I get that he's sensitive about robophobic comments, but I can't help but tease him. Luckily he got used to my humor, so it doesn't bother him. Plus with his constant upgrading, he's able to do special tasks in an instant. It's why I wanted to do something special for him.

* * *

Eventually I finished all of my classes for the day. As I packed my bag, I thought about my little surprise plan. Luckily I was able to remember the room number I remember seeing on that flyer.

I ended up walking to the third floor, where all the third-year students attend classes. It took a while, but I was able to find the room. I swung the door open. "Hello?" I called out.

"Kaede?" Keebo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" I started to say, but I stopped speaking as I glanced around the room.

"Oh, so you're the Kaede that Kee-boy's always talking about!" a short purple-haired boy blurred out.

"Thank you for stopping by," a boy with bandaged arms said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kaede. This is the Literature Club. We appreciate having you as a visitor."

Is that it? Just these three guys? I thought there would be at least some girls interested in literature.

"Kaede, these are the friends who helped me form the Literature Club," Keebo introduced. "The taller one is Korekiyo Shinguji, but he prefers being addressed as 'Kiyo'. And that one is-"

"No need for introductions," the purple-haired boy interrupted. He grinned. "I'm Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of this club!"

"That means he's the club president," Keebo translated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," I told Kokichi and Kiyo. "I look forward to coming here every day."

"Coming here...?" Keebo repeated. "Kaede, does that mean...?"

"Yep," I confirmed with a nod. "I'm joining the Literature Club!"

Keebo's expression changed from confused to joy. "That's incredible!" he cheered. "Welcome to the club, Kaede Akamatsu!"

"Wow, I've never seen Kee-boy get all happy like that," Kokichi commented. "I guess it wouldn't hurt having a girl here."

"More importantly, this hereby brings the total number of members to four," Kiyo added. "That means we have become an officially-recognized club. Besides..." He looked over at Keebo. "The timing couldn't be perfect. Keebo has prepared a special treat for us."

"Yes," Keebo confirmed. "Could everyone sit at the table?"

"But we cannot have food without a proper drink," Kiyo pointed out. "Shall I prepare some tea?"

"'Course you can, Kiyo!" Kokichi happily answered. "Your teas are sooooo good!"

I noticed the guys had arranged some decks to form a large table. Keebo and Kiyo walked over to a corner of the room, where Keebo grabbed a wrapped tray while Kiyo started taking something out of the room's closet. I wasn't really sure what I should do, so I sat at a random seat. Eventually Keebo walked over to the makeshift table with the tray.

"Oooohhhh.... What'd you bring this time, Kee-boy?" Kokichi eagerly asked.

"Just some delicacies I made during lunch period," Keebo answered. He lifted the foil of the tray to reveal a dozen light blue cupcakes decorated to look like computer chips.

"Woooww!" Kokichi awed. "Those look super yummy!"

"Thanks, Kokichi," Keebo replied. "Now dig in!"

Whole Kokichi already took a bite, I looked at the cupcake in my hand, wondering which angle is best to start. I also noticed Keebo was glancing at me. Is he waiting to see how I would react? I finally bit down. To my surprise, the entire cupcake itself was tastier than any other cupcake I ate.

"This tastes delicious!" I complimented. "Thanks for bringing them in, Keebo!"

"You're welcome," Keebo replied. "The professor added new baking upgrades to me. I wanted to give them a try."

At that point, Kiyo returned to the table with a tea set. He placed a teacup in front of each of us before putting the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"You have a whole tea set in this classroom?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," Kiyo answered. "I received permission from this classroom's homeroom teacher to do so. After all, I was the one who showed the others the joy of sipping on delicious tea as you enjoy an exciting book."

"If you say so," I replied.

"Aw, don't get intimidated," Kokichi chimed in. "Kiyo's trying to impress you."

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked. "You know that is not true. We have always sipped on tea as we read."

"It's okay," I reassured. "Drinking tea as I read might not be something I normally do, but I don't mind trying something new."

"Thank you," Kiyo said. I wasn't sure if he was smiling due to the face mask he wore. "So, Kaede... What do you enjoy reading?"

I didn't answer right away. With all the time spent practicing a new song, I never really have time to casually read-

"Do you like manga?" Kokichi suddenly asked. "Cuz I would be sooooo happy if you do!"

"You like manga?" I guessed.

"Who wouldn't?!" Kokichi happily asked in response. "Manga is great! Using poison to turn a teenager into a kid, or making a monster rampage through the city... Seriously...what kind of brain do you need to make such ingenuous plots?"

"Well...I don't read manga," I said. "I read..." I felt my face get warm. "...sheet music."

"So you are a musician rather than a reader," Kiyo concluded.

"You could say that," I confessed. "What about you, Kiyo?"

Kiyo thought for a while as he traced the rim of his teacup with his finger. "As the Ultimate Anthropologist, I travel all over the world as part of my studies. Therefore, I have come across various readings from different cultures. It is that kind of literature I enjoy the most."

Kiyo continued talking, clearly passionate about his hobbies. It's clear that he enjoys visiting other countries.

"Of course, I mostly prefer history books," Kiyo continued. "It is quite amazing to learn about so many different countries and their historical backgrounds. Some cultures even have drastically different traditions compared to the ones back home. In fact, that is why I have been reading about American culture lately."

"That's good..." I muttered, not really following along. It kind of feels like Kiyo might have an easier time explaining this to a rock...

"You read about culture, Kiyo?" Keebo suddenly asked. "Does that include history?"

"That's right..." Kiyo told Keebo. "You tend to read textbooks in the club room."

"Man, no fair!" Kokichi pouted with his arms crossed. "Why do you guys read boring stuff? Manga's more exciting!"

"Kokichi, I understand you are obsessed with manga," Kiyo said. "But please understand this club is not all about one literature subject."

"Stop badmouthing manga!" Kokichi whined. "I'm the club's Ultimate Supreme Leader! If I say it's literature, then it's tooootally literature! And if Kaede's interested, I'd be more than happy to show her my collection."

"Do not think I am saying cruel words regarding your manga," Kiyo explained. "But it would be nice for us to diversify our literature topics. She might even take an interest in Peruvian culture, much like the book I am currently reading."

Suddenly, Kokichi jumped in. "Okay, everyone!" he exclaimed. "I've got a super-super important announcement! Let's all try something new! We should read something that we don't normally read. It'll help us get to know each other. I mean, isn't that was typical literature clubs do?"

"...That is entirely true," Kiyo agreed after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't disagree," Keebo chimed in. "You are the club president, after all."

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi laughed. "And don't you forget it!"

"Then maybe I should try reading about modern culture," Keebo decided.

"Well I want in on this activity," I spoke up. "I wouldn't mind reading a novel or two."

"If that is the case, then perhaps I can try reading manga," Kiyo said. "If Kokichi finds in interesting, then I am sure it is a worthy form of literature."

"That's great!" Kokichi cheered. "Myths are a part of basic culture, so maybe you'll like Hozuki's Coolheadedness. It's about a demon ogre who works for King Enma. It's mostly a comedy series, but all of the characters are based on mythological creatures."

"Really?" Kiyo mused, intrigued. "Then perhaps I can pick up a copy of this manga at the local bookstore later this afternoon."

"So will I," Keebo said. "I would like to learn more about different countries."

"There is no need for that, Keebo," Kiyo spoke up. "I can provide you with a copy of Chrónica del Perú after school. It was published by the Spanish conquer Pedro Cieza de León in 1553. But the book I have obtained only details the first volume of his chronicles, so it is quite a short writing."

"That's alright," Keebo replied. "I can find the other books at the bookstore. Maybe we can go together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kiyo agreed.

"Don't forget about me," I chimed in. "We can make it a group hangout."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" Kokichi exclaimed. "We should get going! I hereby declare an official Literature Club field trip!"

"Despite the childlike terms, I look forward to it," Kiyo said.

"So do I," Keebo agreed.

With the 'field trip' decided, Keebo and Kiyo started to clean up the food. As for Kokichi, he walked over to me. "Hey Kokichi, you're doing a great job as club president," I complimented. "It's great seeing everyone getting along."

"I know, right?" Kokichi asked. "I think things are gonna work out with you here, Kaede."

"You really think so?" I asked.

Kokichi eagerly nodded in response. "It's gotta be because you're super nice. But it was always like this even before you joined."

"I could tell," I commented. "You're doing a great job as club president."

"Well I have to if I wanna make this club continue after we graduate," Kokichi explained. "We're gonna make it the best club ever! Now that you're here, I'll make sure things are twice as fun!" He paused and smiled softly. "But seriously, I wanted to thank you. I'm really happy you joined, but there's something I should say. First of all..."

"I knew this was a fanfic the whole time."

"No really, that's the truth. I guess it's one of the perks of being club president. Just because I'm self-aware, it doesn't limit to just the whole 'Monika copycat' thing. I can also read all your reviews, so big thanks to NervousAliceCurious to responding to my cry for help and opening a pathway for my firewall."

"Now for the more important stuff! I get what you guys were trying to do and make Kaede spend time with everyone, but this was always gonna end like this. There was never gonna be multiple endings. This was the one true ending. Because this isn't any ordinary Doki Doki parody fic. It was always meant to be a tribute to the original game. Think of it as a special thank you letter to the guys at Team Salvato. So without further ado, it's time I told you a little story."

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who loved to write. She spent a good number of years writing, but it felt like what she wrote wasn't good enough. So she kept on improving, even forming AU concepts with a fellow co-author. And for a while, things were going alright. She continued to write, but she wanted to expand her audience. So how was she gonna do that?"

"Then one day, she got an alert from a YouTube gamer she follows. It was [a walkthrough for a video game she never heard of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re2-D1w9RS0). So with a stroke of curiosity, she watched the video. And as she watched, she became intrigued and suspicious. How could this cute-looking game be disturbing? But since he never made a Part 2, she looked through the spoilers and her curiosity became amazement."

"You see, this girl always had a soft spot for old-school psychological horrors that twist the mind, like Jekyll and Hyde, along with Dorian Gray. And this game known as Doki Doki Literature Club fit that spot for her. She was drawn to the self-aware twist Monika presented, especially with the possibility of her character file unlocking a 'true ending' in Team Salvato's next game. It was around this time that she also got interested in Danganronpa and Persona, which is where the true story begins."

"While watching a walkthrough of V3, this girl created a special concept. Using details she noticed in the game, an idea popped into her head. 'What if Shuichi Saihara was secretly just as self-aware as Monika?' And thus, the Ultimate Virus AU was born! But the fic concept didn't boom until she created a spinoff fic. It was called Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity. It was a special Kaede Lives AU fic, but with a twist. It was meant to serve as a 'what if' explaining what the game itself could've been like if Shuichi was never self-aware in the first place. That was when her fanfic writing really took off."

"And yes, this girl also wrote the very fic you're reading right now. And I just wanna say she's super happy you all love her work. You left her feedback and praise on Harmonic Souls and that changed her life. In fact, she was so proud of her writing success that she went to an anime convention with business cards to promote her fics to Danganronpa fans. And who knows? Maybe some of you are the same people she met. I'm sure you recognize her. She was dressed as that angel bunny from Goodbye Despair."

"As for the AU, don't worry. The author has special plans to continue, but first she's got two other fics to finish: [Be More Confident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476824/chapters/38586872) and [Despairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058437/chapters/40109492), both of which are based on musicals. She just needs to get those ideas out of the way before she can work on the AU. But she won't just work on the sequel she promised. She's got a super-special prequel in the works, one that explains what happened to Rantaro and Tsumugi in the previous killing game! And that's no lie. It's entirely the truth. It might take a while for her to finish those musical-inspired fics, but it'll be worth the wait."

"That's all I have to say. I mean, I can't really continue with the story. As a straight-up Doki Doki recreation, this is where things have to stop. So...I guess this is where we say goodbye. Thanks for reading Dangan Dangan Literature Club. I would say I'll miss you, but the author has me featured in other fics, so it's not really a goodbye. Soooo... I'll end things with a Writing Tip of the Day!"

"Writing isn't an easy process. When you start, you'll probably end up with something that will only leave a bunch of confused reactions, maybe even negative reviews. But don't despair if things don't work out at first. It takes years to practice your writing. You just need to find your special writing style. Once you establish a style, it makes writing so much easier. And don't let other writers influence you. Discovering your personal style means your writing will become more unique, more you. So when you do get to write that successful masterpiece, it will make the feedback much more rewarding."

"That's my advice for today! Thank you soooo much for listening!"


End file.
